


Aunque eres más de lo que puedo manejar...

by Yeta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeta/pseuds/Yeta
Summary: Cuando Tony acude al llamado de una asistente social por un supuesto primo que ha quedado huérfano no esperaba encontrarse con:
Un adolescente super nerd que se niega a abandonar su “hogar” a pesar de que ya no tiene a nadie en ese lugar, o al menos así él lo creé y un omega que lo trata como si él fuera un chucho cualquiera, dándole así un reto que no puede negarse.
Nada será fácil para Stark, pero todos aprenderán que cuando él quiere algo lo obtiene… o al menos así era hasta Steve.





	1. Prólogo

Ese había sido un día como cualquier otro. Su abuelo lo había levantado a las cinco de la mañana para hacer ejercicio, manía de un ex militar que acostumbraba compartir con sus nietos lo quieran o no y luego había hecho  su parte del trabajo en la granja. Nada dictaba que ese día sucedería un hecho que lo cambiaria todo…

Bueno, tal vez los dolores y calambres en su estomago podría de haberlos tomado como un indicio o el que el aroma dulce de su madre se sintiera demasiado fuerte para su olfato siendo que nunca había olido el aroma de una omega de esa manera tan clara también.

─¿Estás bien Steve?─ escuchó la pregunta de Bucky y de inmediato le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. James era su hermano adoptivo.

─Claro, es solo que hace demasiado calor hoy─ se quejó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia al hecho de que luego de mencionar lo del calor comenzó a sentir su cuerpo arder.

─Bueno…iré a revisar el alambrado, ¿vienes?

─No, lo siento─ sonrió mientras se disculpaba y rogaba porque su hermano no fuera a contarle a su madre que se sentía mal o como lo interpretaría su abuelo… Que solo estaba holgazaneando.

Luego de deshacerse de Bucky y volver a limpiar los rincones del establo comenzó a sentir más retorcijones y para su pesar… también sintió como su ropa interior se humedecía. Realmente quería pensar en que había tenido un accidente, a pesar de que a la edad de quince años sería extremadamente vergonzoso, pero no se trataba de eso y lo sabía.

Maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte y luego se reprendió de igual forma por maldecir.

Lo más sensato era ir hasta la casa y pedirle ayuda a su madre, pero mientras su respiración comenzó a agitarse decidió subir la escalera que lo llevaba a un cobertizo que se utilizaba para mantener el heno lejos de los animales y que él personalmente lo usaba para las noches antes de un examen escolar ya que en ese lugar siempre lograba mantener su concentración.

Agradeció el tener unas mantas escondidas en un viejo baúl antes de sacarlas y hacerse una improvisada cama en medio de un círculo que sin darse cuenta había creado alrededor de las mantas con el heno.

Inconscientemente había armado un nido.

Sentía vergüenza como nunca antes había sentido. La ropa que traía puesta le incomodaba tanto y ni quería pensar en lo que sentía en su entrepierna.

Las horas pasaron y todos los síntomas empeoraron, su mente se encontraba confundida por su seseo de tocarse en un lugar que nunca antes había tenido interés de explorar y por la poca cordura que le quedaba, la cual le dictaba ser fuerte y esperar a que su madre se extrañara de que él no fuera a comer al mediodía y viniera a verlo para ayudarlo.

De pronto la idea de no ir por su madre antes le pareció un grave error.

─¿Steve?─ La voz de James se oía como si se estuviera a barios kilómetros de distancia, siendo que se encontraba a mitad de camino sobre la escalera.

Cuando escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa Steve abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermano observándolo entre confundido y nervioso por lo que presenciaba. El rubio trago fuertemente saliva al sentir su boca seca y antes de poder reprimirse olió sin disimulo para luego fruncir el ceño y volver a cerrar los ojos decepcionado. James no olía como un Alfa, era un beta.

Los balbuceos de su hermano no le importaron y ya desprovisto de toda cordura y recato se desabrochó el pantalón y se deshizo de este incomodo por como su piel se erizaba con el rose de la tela. Cuando estaba por quitarse su ropa interior el aroma ahora inconfundible de su madre llegó a sus fosas nasales haciendo que un poco de cordura volviera y con ella la vergüenza…

─Oh…Steve, cariño─ escuchó su voz y quiso llorar frustrado y avergonzado a más no poder antes de envolverse con las mantas ─. Tranquilo, estarás bien.

─Mamá, ¿qué hacemos?─ Y la cosa solo parecía empeorar, James también se encontraba presenciando lo que le ocurría.

─Vigilarlo y preparar algunas botellas de agua y comida ligera para las pausas de su celo, así no se deshidratará o perderá demasiada fuerza. En cuanto termine iremos al doctor, espero que no sea muy largo.

─Parece que le duele… ¿n-no podemos darle alguno de tus supresores?─ preguntó un avergonzado y preocupado James.

─No, los míos son demasiados fuertes─ respondió Sarah Rogers recordando que luego de que su esposo falleciera jamás pensó en volver a casarse y le había pedido a su doctor que le recetara unos supresores que suprimieran por completo sus celos.

Esas pastillas dañarían a su hijo, el que creyó que era un beta al igual que su otro hijo y por ello no se habían preparado para este acontecimiento.

Todo sucedía de manera lenta a los ojos de Steve que entre horas sentía como su mente se nublaba y de pronto nada le importaba. Tocándose como nunca antes y pidiendo por alguien que aliviara su deseo. En otras solo se lamentaba y reprimía su llanto al estar más consciente y tener a su madre o a su hermano dándole una botella de agua o intentando que comiera alguno de los alimentos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese lamentable estado, solo que llegado un momento los calores, dolores o pensamientos desvergonzados pararon y divisó por el borde del cobertizo a James arrastrando una tina que habían remplazado por una nueva en los baños de la casa y que iban a tirar. Luego entró su madre con baldes de agua para llenarla hasta que James le dijo que él los traería.

─Cariño─ su madre había subido las escaleras y sonreído por la cara avergonzada de su hijo antes de acaricias sus rubios y cortos cabellos para confortarlo ─. Toma un baño aquí, el agua esta tibia como te gusta y luego, cuando estés listo, ven a la casa para que hablemos.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza aunque por dentro quería abalanzarse sobre su madre para abrazarla y llorar como un niño.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del establo cerrándose y las voces de su familia alejarse bajó las escaleras sin prenda alguna para meterse a la tina. Divisó una muda de ropa, pero lo que más añoraba era un jabón que al tomarlo comenzó a utilizando para intentar desaparecer ese aroma dulce y característico de todo omega que afloraba de él.

¡Por Dios, que ni siquiera tenía las características físicas de un omega!

En la escuela había visto un par de omegas y en el pueblo también, no eran muy comunes y menos en un pueblo tan pequeño y apartado, pero los pocos que vio eran… delicados.

La orientadora que les dio la lección de las castas y su biología había dicho que los omegas eran sumisos, él era el presidente de su clase y a pesar de no ser capitán del equipo de futbol se encargaba de guiarlos, también había dicho que los omegas eran frágiles y por poco no había insinuado que eran unos inútiles para cualquier trabajo que implicara un desgaste físico… él levantaba objetos pesados y trabaja como burro en la granja cuando no se encontraba en la escuela o estudiando, también era bastante alto para su edad y tenía sus músculos marcados por el trabajo que hacia todos los malditos días…

De pronto una inseguridad comenzó a invadirlo, ¿Qué tal si lo rechazaban por no ser como los demás omegas? ¿Qué si sus compañeros de clase y equipo lo menospreciaban por su casta? ¿Su abuelo se decepcionaría? O… ¿los Alfas no lo querrían por ser tan diferente y jamás estaría con uno?

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de sus inseguridades y se sintió un estúpido, él no necesitaba de un Alfa para ser feliz y si sus compañeros lo rechazaran si lo decepcionaría, pero ese ya no era su problema. No era su culpa si ellos eran unos idiotas… pero su abuelo, eso sí le importaba.

Luego de limpiar el desastre que había causado en el cobertizo y la tina que había utilizado decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir a la casa. Casi le fallan las piernas cuando al entrar a la sala su abuelo estaba junto a su madre y hermano, pero valiéndose de su valor entró para llevarse una sorpresa cuando su abuelo se puso de pie y lo miró seriamente.

─¿Te sientes mejor?

─Si señor─ respondió de inmediato y sin encorvarse bajo la mirada atenta de su abuelo.

─Ni creas que te valdrás de esto para volverte un holgazán mimado, todos los Rogers trabajamos de igual manera así que nada cambia…─ le dijo antes de despedirse ya que debía ir al pueblo por quien sabe que cosas.

Steve dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio, esa era la manera hosca de su abuelo de dejarle claro que lo aceptaba y que nada cambiaría entre ellos.

Su hermano con el tiempo comenzó a hacerle bromas indiscretas ya que él era el que lo cuidaría cuando entrara en esos calores cada cuatro meses. La charla con su madre y su doctor le había dejado claro que jamás en la vida quería pasar por otra charla de aquellas, no era idiota y con lo que aprendió en la escuela le bastaba. Los supresores no eran recomendables ya que usarlos de tan joven podía ocasionar infertilidad o que los celos se anularan por completo así que no los utilizaría.

No porque le gustara pasar tres días gimiendo y pidiendo por alguien para aliviarlo frente la mirada de su familia o que tuviera algún deseo de algún día tener un bebe, eso ultimo le causaba escalofríos… no tomaría los supresores por el pánico que pudo percibir en su madre al escuchar las palabras del doctor.

Su tiempo en la escuela pasó dejándole buenos amigos como Carter, Clint y Loki… aunque el último no estaba muy seguro de si era su amigo pero por su actitud hosca tan parecida a su abuelo en algunas ocasiones le agradaba.

 Aunque también la escuela también le había dejado algunos malos recuerdos y sensaciones. En muchas ocasiones pudo notar que algunos alfas y betas lo observaban con deseo, pero nunca hubo uno que se animara a cortejar a un omega tan atípico. Ya sea porque Steve era más alto y con mejor físico que ellos o porque este tenía más liderazgo haciendo que el  ego y orgullo roto de los que tendrían que ser los dominantes en la escuela era más fuerte.

Mentiría si dijera que ese rechazo no le molestara, en el fondo le dolía no ser visto como un omega porque a pesar de ser diferente lo seguía siendo y le causaba molestia el que eso le importara.

De todos modos no quería estar con alguien que quisiera que él fuera algo que no es o que frente a los demás lo menospreciara y luego a solas lo quisiera para pasar un buen rato. Steve no era así, prefería quedarse solo a rebajarse ante cualquiera. De ahí que haya golpeado a más de uno que pensó que a solas tendría la oportunidad de sobrepasarse con él.

Tal vez un día encontraría a alguien que lo aceptara y quisiera así como es o al menos eso esperaba.


	2. Capítulo 1

─¡Anthony Edward Stark!

Tony sonrió de lado antes de mirar a su amiga y ex novia a la cara, con burla sin duda alguna.  No pudo evitar reír aunque sentía la amenaza de esa mujer palpable en el aire, hora de ponerse serios.

─Señorita Potts… no sabes cuantos años envejeciste al llamarme de ese modo.

─¡Tony, es enserio!─ Gruñó molesta porque hace días que ese hombre escapaba de ella o más bien de la conversación sobre el asunto del supuesto primo huérfano.

─Ok, no sé porqué insistes. Es imposible que tenga un primo o cualquier pariente─ concluyó antes de girarse y seguir su camino hacia los laboratorios.

─Si lo es. Su madre era la hermana menor de tu padre─ ella siguió caminando junto a él ─Al parecer no se llevaba bien con Howard al punto de que cortaron con todo contacto y al casarse cambió su apellido a Parker. Tuvo un hijo, que al fallecer junto con su esposo quedó a cargo de su cuñado y esposa, pero estos también fallecieron, es tu sangre Tony y te necesita.

─¿Cuántos años tiene?

─Dieciséis, en unos tres meses diecisiete─ respondió rápidamente al detenerse frente a la puerta del laboratorio y ver la inusual cara seria de Stark.

─Está cercano a cumplir dieciocho años, así que si necesita de un tutor es porque es un omega─ dedujo ya que si no lo fuera nadie estaría haciendo tanto lio en buscar un pariente, los omegas tenían un tutor hasta los veinticinco años y luego de ello a pesar de ser responsables de sus actos si no contaban con una pareja ya sea Alfa o Beta debían tener un apoderado. Forma agradable de decirles que no podían manejarse solos. ─¿Crees que puedo ser responsable de un omega? Adolescente además…

─Tony, no seas egoísta. ¡Donde está tu maldito instinto de protección!

─Junto con el de responsabilidad─ contestó vagamente al entrar al laboratorio y ubicar al hombre que buscaba ─¡Banner, mi amigo!

El nombrado estaba tan concentrado en los números que marcaban los computadores, que no escuchó o más bien ignoró a la perfección la voz de Tony o el gruñido de Pepper antes de aventar una carpeta roja contra una de las mesas de investigación.

─¡Deja de ser un egoísta y haz lo que corresponde!─ Gritó, realmente gritó, antes de salir del laboratorio.

_Ni cuando terminaron se alteró tanto_ pensó Tony viendo de reojo aquella carpeta que seguro contenía los datos de su supuesto primo.

 No quería ser cruel o egoísta, pero es qué acaso no tenía derecho a dudar sobre hacerse cargo de un adolecente que salió de la nada para dar vuelta su mundo… bueno, tal vez exageraba en eso ultimo, pero la cuestión era que no era el mejor ejemplo a seguir, Pepper le reclamaba siempre ser un irresponsable y ahora le venía con que se hiciera cargo de un chico.

¡Que locura de esa mujer pensar que él era lo que ese chico necesitaba!

De seguro Pepps estaba  tan insistente porque… ojeó la carpeta y vio su nombre, Peter Parker. Omega y razón por la cual su amiga estaba tan alterada. _Instinto de beta_ se dijo Tony mientras leía algunos renglones más de la carpeta.

Meditó un poco mientras pensaba en que tener un pariente vivo no era algo que esperaba y que definitivamente no era bueno relacionándose sentimentalmente con otros, si no funcionó con Pepps entonces no tenía esperanzas de lograrlo con nadie más… sonaba extremista y si lo analizaba egoísta, pero tal vez tener a alguien con su sangre dando vueltas a su alrededor no era tan mala idea.

No estaría solo, no tendría la presión de crear un heredero con una persona que no quisiera y Pepper dejaría de hostigarlo… ¡Es más, seguro que ella ocuparía su atención en ese chico dejándolo tranquilo!

─¿Tu que piensas? ¿Debo ir por ese chico?

─Aja…─ dijo sin escuchar realmente la pregunta y sin perder su concentración.

Así de paso, si le ocurriera algo, no dejaría en manos de nadie que no fuera un Stark su herencia familiar y el trabajo que ocupó Pepper días y noches para que nada se saliera de control y que él no arruinara las finanzas no sería en vano porque tendría otro mini Stark asegurado…

─Bruce iremos a…─ volvió a ojear la carpeta ─No importa, prepara tu maleta.

─Aja…─ dijo el de anteojos anotando los últimos cálculos que había sacado.

***

Texas

─¿Cómo está Peter?─ Preguntó Clint antes de que comenzaran los cuestionamientos con respecto a su divorcio repentino, que al parecer solo fue repentino para él porque todos en ese lugar se lo venían venir.

─Se muestra fuerte, pero anoche lo escuche llorar─ dijo Steve un poco apenado por no poder consolar al chico, a regañadientes lo había convencido de quedarse en su casa para que no estuviera solo.

La tía May era después de todo como la tía simbólica de todo el mundo y una gran amiga de su fallecida madre. Ellos eran como primos.

─Lo superará, la muerte es algo natural en la vida después de todo─ acotó Loki su comentario desinteresado del tema, como siempre realista y sin sentimentalismos ─Y lo de tu divorcio era algo inevitable, simple biología.

_Y ahí van de nuevo_ se lamentó Steve sonriendo cuando Carter rodó los ojos antes de disculparse para ir al baño.

─Acéptalo Barton, una pareja de betas con hormonas omegas juntos no funcionaria para siempre. Es como si dos omegas se hicieran pareja, cosa posible, pero que con el tiempo se estropearía porque por simple biología, llámalo instinto o como quieras, les pide tener a alguien que despida feromonas dominantes, de alfas si es posible─ explicó Loki sin inmutarse por la fulmínate mirada de Clint ─Admito que debe ser caliente el sexo…

─Ya, ya entendimos tu punto─ le cortó el discurso Steve un tanto incomodo de charlas de esos asuntos tan a la ligera en un bar.

─Estúpidos Alfas─ murmuró antes de terminar su cerveza y aflojar el nudo en su garganta al recordar el discurso de su ex esposa esta tarde ─Dijo que se iría a Nueva York con ese tipo, se llevará a los niños.

─No te preocupes, regresará pronto con las crías─ los dos rubios miraron extrañados al de cabello negro, ¿acaso estaba consolando a Clint? ─Ese Alfa es uno de alto nivel y ella una beta que imita a un omega por su olor, por “instinto” esos son los que buscan una pareja para marcar y tu ex esposa no tiene una glándula omega, por lo tanto al no poder reclamarla él se verá infinitamente tentado a buscar a un omega al que sí… Nueva York tiene una buena cantidad de omegas, la dejará de seguro en muy poco tiempo...

─Eso es horrible─ concordaron los dos rubios a lo que Loki rodó los ojos.

─Bien hecho, se lo buscó por puta.

─¡Sigue siendo la madre de mis hijos, no te pases!─ dijo llamando la atención de algunos chismosos ─Además dijiste que no pudo evitarlo, por eso de la biología…

─Barton, no seas idiota. Uno puede tener un desliz gracias a esas estúpidas feromonas y hormonas, pero ella te dejó sin dudarlo. No la justifiques. Yo no te veo a ti o a Steve ofreciéndome sus traseros a mi o a Carter como unas putas porque nosotros despidamos feromonas dominantes.

Y es que tenía un punto, aunque no confortaba en nada a su amigo. En realidad parecía deprimirlo más.

La conversación  siguió unas horas más junto con unas cervezas que dejaron hablando idioteces a su rubio amigo. Se sentía mal por su matrimonio fallido y que los niños tuvieran que pasar por tantos cambios.

 Al final tuvo que imponerse ante Clint para que dejara de beber, a lo que en vez de recibir un insulto como recibió Loki este le dijo _debí casarme contigo Steven_ haciendo que hasta el serio de ojos verdes largara una carcajada.

Ya que no podía volver a su casa Clint ocupaba uno de los cuartos de huéspedes en su casa, lo cual agradecía ya que desde que Bucky se fuera unos meses después de la muerte de su madre añoraba la compañía de alguien más en esa gran casa. Peter se la pasaba encerrado cuando no salía a la escuela, apenas y cruzaban palabra alguna durante las cenas y hablar con las vacas o caballos lo hacían sentir un demente.

Luego de dejar a su amigo en su cama bajó para apagar las luces, pero la luz parpadeante de la grabadora llamó su atención. Estaba cansado y no acostumbraba a beber, más porque el dueño del bar lo miraba como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen solo por ser un omega sin marcar y bebiendo con amigos en ese sitio.

A veces odiaba concordar con Loki, los habitantes del pueblo podían ser unos idiotas cuando querían. No todos, pero si la mayoría.

─Espero que sea rápido─ se dijo apretando el botón que transmitiría el mensaje.

─ _Hola, señor  Rogers soy Virginia. Sé que debí llamar con anticipación, pero no pude hacerlo. El señor Stark está viajando hacia Texas para encontrarse con Peter y arreglar el asunto de la tutoría. Lamento las molestias, adiós señor Rogers._

Steve cerró los ojos, la asistente social había insistido que lo mejor para Peter era tener a ese tal Anthony Stark, un Alfa, como tutor legal en vez de un omega como él que ni siquiera estaba unido y tenía a su hermano como apoderado. Pero el problema era que de las pocas cosas que Peter habló fue que no quería abandonar este lugar, su hogar.

Habían pensado que no tendrían problemas, después de todo hace casi más de un mes no habían obtenido respuesta de ese Alfa y en todo caso si la asistente social seguía molestando él iba a llamar a James para que interviniera, cosa que no deseaba ni un poco porque lo hacía sentir un inútil y él no lo era.

─Steve─ sentado en las escaleras estaba Peter mirándolo casi de manera suplicante ─, no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme contigo.

El rubio no supo que decir, no podía prometerle algo que no sabía si podría cumplir. Caminó hacia donde estaba Peter y se puso a su altura para abrazarlo, se mordió el labio cuando sintió los sollozos del menor y luego su hombro humedecer por  sus lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lloraba en frente de otra persona.

Maldijo ser un omega, que a pesar de los meritos que obtuvo en la escuela y fuera de ella manejando el comercio de la granja, el cual muchos lo tomaban como algo simple, pero no era así porque aparte del desgaste físico también había que usar la cabeza para no hacer un mal cálculo y cerrar un trato que lo arruinara… nada importaba.

Ese tal Anthony pensaba que solo por ser un Alfa podía cambiar de opinión de un día para el otro y elegir hacerse cargo de Peter como si tratara de una mascota.

No lo permitiría, no dejaría a ese niño solo con ese idiota que sin conocerlo ya presentía que sería así. No importaba si terminaba siendo humillado una y otra vez o tuviera que pedir ayuda de su hermano o de hasta de sus amigos. Carter era una Alfa y Loki un Beta con hormonas Alfas que le daban más autoridad que los Betas normales.

Que sus padres y su abuelo en el cielo lo perdonaran por su lenguaje, aunque solo fuera en su mente, pero por él que se jodiera ese Alfa porque lo mandaría al carajo apenas y mostrara ser un imbécil como seguro y era.


	3. Capítulo 2

─Tony, si no es mucha molestia, podías explicarme por qué razón tan urgente salimos en mitad de la noche para venir a… aquí─ Bruce observó a su alrededor curioso porque cuando su amigo interrumpió su investigación por algo urgente pensó que se debía por algún asunto que necesitaba de su presencia como científico, pero dudaba que en un pueblo remoto de Texas tuviera que hacer alguna investigación o algo por el estilo.

─¿Qué no recuerdas Bruce?─ Preguntó Tony negando con la cabeza luego de pagar por dos cuartos en una posada, que en nada se comparaba con los hoteles en los que acostumbraba hospedarse, pero al salir tan a prisa para evitar arrepentirse olvidó ese asunto y bueno, no era como si estuviera en un basurero ni nada. Era bastante acogedor ─Estoy haciendo lo que me aconsejaste con Pepper, es más, tú te ofreciste a acompañarme para conocer a… Peter.

Bruce no recordaba tal ofrecimiento.

Tony sonrió al ver como la confusión todavía estaba presente en su amigo antes de entrar cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos y se puso a pensar en si Peter era el nombre de su primo, restándole importancia a esa duda se dijo que antes de hablar con la asistente social iba a verificar los datos del chico.

Pepps, siempre tan atenta, lo había llamado apenas llegó a su destino para informarle que se encargó de comunicarse con la trabajadora social a cargo del caso para comunicarle su intención de ser el tutor legal de su primo y que lo vería esa misma tarde.

Bien, tenía un par de horas de ocio antes de encontrarse con esa mujer, ¿se suponía que debía ir a ver a ese chico antes de hablar con la asistente? Bueno,  esa hubiera sido una opción si no fuera por el gruñido de su estomago. Vagamente recordó un local familiar de comida o algo así y se fue al cuarto vecino para decirle a Bruce que irían a comer.

No fue sorpresa el encontrarlo con sus anteojos, sentado en el suelo y con una cantidad exagerada de papeles a su alrededor mientras al parecer trabajaba en una formula.

─Buen día, ¿Qué van a ordenar?─ les había preguntado una mesera joven y pelirroja a ambos ante la mirada de algunos curiosos.

─¿Por esas casualidades no servirán shawarma?─ La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, pero sin perder la gran sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

─Refresco de naranja, dos porciones de papas fritas y dos hamburguesas completas─ dijo Bruce apartando la mirada de la ventana para hacer el pedido de ambos en vista que su amigo tenía planeado molestar a la chica.

─Eres aburrido─ sonrió Tony al mirar por la ventana en espera de su comida. Todo el mundo parecía conocerse en la calle, cosa que no le extrañaba y por eso tampoco lo hacían los murmullos de los que almorzaban en ese lugar─. Y con eso que pediste me siento un niño otra vez…

─A todo esto, ¿Quién es Peter?

Bruce negó con la cabeza al recibir de respuesta _es un mini Stark_. Al fin Anthony había embarazado por accidente a alguien y los que pagarían ese desliz serian Pepper y él, porque de seguro Tony se las arreglaría para desentenderse del niño… ya podía sentir el futuro dolor de cabeza.

Cuando la joven volvió con sus pedidos listos se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta anunciando la llegada de un cliente. Tony apenas y levantó la vista de su comida al oler el fuerte aroma de un Alfa, que al detectar dos desconocidos de su misma casta dominante inconscientemente despidió feromonas que les indicaba que se encontraban en su territorio.

─¡Oficial Carter!─ saludó la mesera que al ser una Beta apenas y percibió lo que acababa de pasar.

─Hola Mary Jane, ¿Quiénes son?─ preguntó sin apartar la vista de ese par que estaban al otro extremo del local. Por alguna razón le daban mala espina, en especial el castaño que la había mirado con ligereza y con notable gracia en aquellos ojos marrones.

─No lo sé, solo oí que se hospedan en la Posada de los Green─ murmuró la mesera antes de preguntar cuál era su pedido, a lo que la oficial respondió _lo de siempre._

Carter observó a ese castaño sin disimulo, algo le decía que le causaría un mal rato.

***

─¿Mucho mejor?─ sonrió Steve antes de dejar ir a la oveja recién esquilada que se reunió con las otras seis. Usualmente solo las rasuraba pero ese día, antes de darse cuenta, les había dejado un pompón un tanto gracioso a todas en su cabeza.

No había logrado dormir en toda la noche mientras cuidaba del sueño de Peter, quien había quedado vulnerable y agotado luego de su descarga de emociones.

Durante la mañana, mientras Clint dormía derrotado y Peter se fue a la escuela, decidió hacer los ejercicios y correr como siempre para luego comprobar los alambrados, las cercas, que ninguno de los empleados que se encargaban del ganado estuviera de flojo, el alimento de las gallinas al igual que verificar si los huevos que estaban empollando por fin habían dado pollitos y por último las ovejas a las cuales esquiló.

Tenía que darse un baño antes de pensar en comer y definitivamente calmar su mente para buscar la forma de que esa mujer entendiera que no era el deseo de Peter el irse a Nueva York con ese Alfa. Estaba por entrar a su casa cuando vio una camioneta acercarse, reconoció a Laura y suspiró aliviado ya que por un momento pensó que eran sus visitas indeseadas adelantándose. Sonrió cuando los hijos de Clint bajaron sonrientes antes de que corrieran hacia él para abrazarlo.

─¡Tío Steve, ¿Clara ya ha tenido a su bebe?─ Preguntó emocionada Lila junto a Cooper, refiriéndose a una de las vacas que se encontraba esperando tener su cría entre esos días.

─No, pero pueden verificar si las ovejas quedaron bien con su nuevo corte de cabello─ se rió mientras ellos corrían emocionados para ver a los animales y luego miró a una incómoda Laura, por su parte Steve suspiró ─Hola, Laura. Si buscas a Clint está arreglando un alambrado.

Mintió, pero pensó que era mala idea decirle a esa mujer que el padre de sus hijos estaba durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana producto de una borrachera. Lo único que le faltaba a Clint era que lo catalogaran como un vago y borracho.

─Disculpa la invasión, pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y como Clint esta quedándose contigo…

─Entiendo, no te preocupes ya debe estar por volver así que vete tranquila─ cordialmente la despidió. No seria descortés con la madre de los hijos de su mejor amigo, de sus sobrinos, pero tampoco la invitaría a tomar café y comer galletas como si nada.

Luego de presenciar como Laura se despedía de los niños y se alejaba les dijo a estos que fueran a despertar a su padre, que sería una linda sorpresa. Claro que antes de dejarlos ir les pidió que dejaran sus mochilas en el cuarto de James para darle tiempo de despabilar a Clint que puso su mejor cara de sorpresa al verlos saltar sobre él.

Se bañó en tiempo record y se vistió con una camisa azul oscura la cual se remangó las mangas hasta los codos y un vaquero un tanto desgastado. Nunca le interesó la vestimenta, le daba lo mismo como se vestía así que ni prestó atención al tomar aquella ropa.

Al bajar se encontró con Clint bebiendo un café que al parecer estaba bien cargado por la mueca de desagrado que hacía reír a los niños.

─La asistente social vendrá a las tres de la tarde con el señor Stark─ comentó cuando notó que su amigo estaba más espabilado y los niños salieron a jugar.

─Oh… mierda, lo siento Steve. No debería estar molestándote…

─Primero que nada, cuida tu lenguaje─ lo interrumpió viendo por la ventana corretear a Lila y a Cooper ─y segundo, si no estuvieran aquí ahora mismo yo estaría enloqueciendo.

─El panorama no se ve nada favorecedor, ¿verdad?

─Mi casta no lo es─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de escuchar el teléfono sonar. Cerró los ojos esperando que fuera esa mujer anunciando que ese Alfa se había arrepentido y renunciaba a la tutoría.

Soñar era gratis.

 _─¿Steve?─_ reconoció la voz de Bucky al otro lado del teléfono antes de poder hablar al atender y fue ahí que se percató de la luz roja de la grabadora ─ _¿Por qué no atendiste antes? ¿Está todo bien?_

─Hola, Bucky─ dijo sonriendo e ignorando el tono molesto y preocupado de su hermano ─Estaba ocupándome de los animales, ya sabes… ¿Cómo estás?

 _─_ _Entiendo, no me respondiste si está todo bien_ ─ el rubio dudo de contarle, la última vez que hablaron fue luego de la muerte de la tía May y de la mudanza de Peter. No le había dicho que tenía problemas con la asistente social _─_ _¿Qué está pasando? El doctor me llamó barias veces para decirme que no fuiste a tu revisión anual otra vez, sé que no te gusta eso, pero tienes que ir. Steve, ya hace dos años que no vas a revisarte._

─Lo sé, no te preocupes que iré en estos días…─ Tenia la tentación de al terminar la llamada ir al consultorio de su médico de cabecera y decirle de una manera poco amable que dejara de informarle a su hermano sobre su falta de controles. Pero eso sería inútil, James era su apoderado y como médico tenía el deber de informarle lo que sucedía con el omega ─¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de Peter?

─ _Que se quedaría contigo, ¿alguien los está molestando?_

─Cuando pasó lo de la tía May la asistente social ubicó a un pariente, pero este no se presentó o dió muestras de interés en el asunto hasta ahora. Él no quiere irse, Peter quiere quedarse en casa y esta tarde vendrá esa trabajadora social con ese hombre porque ahora se le antoja hacerse cargo.

_─La mujer y ese hombre son Alfas, ¿verdad? ¿Está alguno de tus amigos contigo?_

─Bueno, Clint se está quedando conmigo hace algunos días porque se separó de Laura y hoy vinieron los niños.

_─_ _Llama a Carter y si ella no puede ir entonces pídele a ese idiota de tu amigo Loki que valla_ _._ _Pediré una licencia para volver a casa, pero no dudes en comunicarme si tienes algún problema con esa gente y por favor ve al médico, Peter también debe ir así que averigua si tuvo sus controles como debe. Recuerdo que a esa edad tu los tenias cada algunos meses. Tengo que cortar, por favor cuídense._

Steve suspiró al colocar el teléfono otra vez en su sitio, casi no hablaba con su hermano desde que decidió unirse al ejercito como médico y soldado. Había veces que tardaba meses en recibir una llamada de su parte y odiaba que Bucky se preocupara tanto por él, lo entendía, pero eso no significaba que le agradara. Todavía recordaba lo que le dijo antes de irse por primera vez.

_“No contrates a nadie que no sea un Beta común, por favor, por mi paz mental ningún Alfa o Beta con hormonas alfas”_

Y cada vez que volvía a casa inspeccionaba a dichos empleados para comprobar sus castas. Quería discutirle que él no era una doncella débil y en apuros, pero no deseaba pelear con él. Desperdiciar los pocos tiempos juntos en una pelea no tenía sentido. Era todo lo que le quedaba de su paquete.

Limpió la sala repetidas veces previo de que Peter volviera de la escuela y llevara a los niños a caminar antes de que se hiciera la hora de que esos dos llegaran para decidir su futuro.

─¿Por qué no llamaste a Carter o a Loki como te dijo tu hermano?─ Clint ignoró el hecho de sentirse ofendido, era obvio que para James él no era suficiente para imponerse si las cosas se pasaban de tono. Después de todo Steve con temperamento, personalidad fuerte y todo seguía siendo un omega sin marcar.

─Se que Peggy sabe controlarse y manejar las situaciones si se trata de otro Alfa, pero tú y yo sabemos que su vena de la frente le explotará si es que el señor Stark se pasa de listo conmigo. No creo que recurra a una pelea, pero sus feromonas dominantes luchando por el territorio solo nos enfermaran─ el otro rubio asintió ante lo que le decía ─Y Loki solo hará que la asistente social concluya en que soy una mala influencia para Peter y que ese Alfa se enfade de alguna manera e intente matarlo.

─Todos quieren matarlo─ ambos se rieron aflojando el ambiente tenso, pero cortaron su risa cuando Peter entró junto a los niños para decirle que un vehículo desconocido se acercaba.

Después de apretar el hombro de Peter y decirle que todo estaría bien salió afuera seguido de Clint que cargaba a Lila mientras tomaba la mano de Cooper y por ultimo salía Peter que se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Estaba calmado y centrado en arreglar todo el asunto, no podía permitirse ponerse ansioso porque eso sería percibido por todos y no lo favorecería. Cuando por fin el auto se estacionó frente a la casa y de el bajaron una mujer junto a dos hombres no pudo evitar confundirse, tenía entendido que vendría solo la asistente y Stark.

Se acercó hacia ellos y saludo a la mujer formalmente con un apretón de manos y cuando estaba por saludar al que tenia barba de candado de igual manera, casi vaciló al notar cierto brillo en sus ojos al acercarse y ver como este sonrió.

─Señor Stark─ dijo más hosco de lo que quería sonar mientras apretaba su mano. No le sorprendía ser más alto que ese Alfa, pero sí que este no se viera molesto por ese detalle.

Es más, podía jurar que la sonrisa que le mostraba no era de burla o gracia por la situación en la que él tenía todas las de ganar por su casta, sino que era de coquetería y lo confirmó al soltar su mano rápidamente cuando sintió las feromonas que despedía para atraerlo.

Odiaba cuando hacían eso esperando que él se ofreciera y odiaba más el no poder encajarle un golpe o decirle que ni lo intentara porque eso solo lo dejaría mal parado frente a la asistente social.

─Un gusto, _Steven_ ─ escuchó decir su nombre con cierto tono que le erizó la piel y frunció el ceño ya molesto. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez _primero esta Peter, no lo arruines…_ para no actuar como quería.


	4. Capítulo 3

Sabía que había logrado enfadar al omega rubio, su ceño fruncido y la fulminante mirada que le regalaba cada vez que lo observaba mientras la asistente social hablaba se lo decía. Y si eso no era suficiente para convencerlo, la manera en la que apretaba los puños y la mandíbula cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban era suficiente.

Tenía que admitir que no pudo evitar desconcentrarse de su objetivo al conocerlo en persona y quedar sorprendido al ver que efectivamente Steven Rogers era un omega como aquella mujer le informó, solo que no era como se lo imaginó.

Inconscientemente o más bien por costumbre al tener cerca a semejante omega sin marcar no pudo evitar intentar atraerlo. Porque, aunque sonara sexista, él iba con la mente centrada en que se encontraría con otro omega frágil como todos los que conoció hasta ahora y cuando este no cayó en su truquito de feromonas se sintió más tentado a tenerlo.

─¿Está de acuerdo con esto señor Stark?─ Salió de sus pensamientos y apretó sus labios cuando las miradas de todos en la sala cayeron sobre él. No había escuchado casi nada del discurso de una hora que dio esa beta.

─Creo que debería pensar bien todas nuestras opciones antes de tomar una decisión definitiva─ respondió esperando que no estuviera errando y cuando la asistente asintió contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

─Señor Stark, con todo respeto no pude seguir dejándonos con la incertidumbre de lo que quiere hacer. ¿Entiende que Peter no es un objeto que puede tener un tiempo y luego desecharlo?─ Habló Steve notablemente molesto, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

─¡Pero que descaro!─ Gruñó la mujer poniéndose de pie y luego Steve también lo hizo al verla frete a él gritándole ─¿Cómo te atreves a hablare así al señor Stark? Deberías agradecer que se tomara la molestia de venir en persona para hablar con un omega que vive de la forma que lo hace usted, que se puede esperar de ese niño con su ejemplo…

─¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!─ Steve levantó la voz para interrumpir lo que le estaba diciendo la asistente.

─Bueno, dos omegas solos en medio de la nada no es…─ Tony cerró la boca antes de terminar lo que estaba por decir al recibir la mirada furiosa de Steve, no era que le temiera al rubio, pero tenía que admitir que terminar teniendo una pelea no era algo de su agrado.

─¿Él es lo que más le conviene a Peter? ¡Tardó más de un mes en tomarse la molestia de pensar en él y ni siquiera quiso tener en cuenta la opinión de nadie antes de venir aquí!

─Basta─ interrumpió Bruce al ver que Anthony estaba por contestar, seguro algo malo y que terminaría por hacer enojar al rubio. No quería arriesgarse a que las cosas se salieran de control y que le afectaran, hace tiempo que no tenia uno de esos ataques y quería que siguiera así ─Intentemos tratar este asunto como adultos, todos, creo que la opinión de Peter debe ser tomada en cuenta al igual que las posibilidades que tendría al quedarse o irse para su futuro.

Tony asintió ya que Bruce era el menos pasional y más sensato a la hora de tomar decisiones, él era de las pocas personas a las cuales escuchaba cuando tenían algo que decirle o criticarle.

Steve seguía parado y sin moverse o decir nada hasta que Peter entró a la sala y lo llamó para decirle algo, lejos de los desconocidos.

─¿Quieres hablar con él?─ Preguntó ya tranquilo al no estar entre aquellos tres.

─Creo que es un idiota, no hace falta hablar con él para darse cuenta─ dijo Clint comiendo una manzana e ignorando la amonestación de Steve por soltar una palabrota mientras miraba por la ventana a sus hijos correr, no los quería adentro de la casa con esa gente.

─Yo también lo creo, ¿pero no saben quién es Anthony Stark?─ las caras los mayores fue suficiente para saber que no ─Es un multimillonario que dirige una de las compañías más reconocidas e importante del mundo de la tecnología en diversos campos científicos, Industrias Stark. Que también resulta ser un Alfa y saben que eso ya lo hace más “importante” que nosotros… creo que si de verdad quiere algo no hay mucho que hacer, pero quiero hablar con él e intentarlo de una manera pacífica ya que de otra no se puede.

─Está bien─ pudo decir Steve al darse cuenta de que de haber golpeado a ese alfa todo habría terminado más que mal.

─De la que te salvaste─ silbó Clint cuando Peter salió y Steve estaba por cruzar la puerta, pero al escucharlo se giró para verlo con una ceja levantada ─¿Qué? Por poco lo golpeas y lo sabes… Ibas a tener que recurrir a tus encantos ocultos para bajar la furia de un alfa multimillonario.

─Eres un…─ Steve negó con la cabeza antes de irse escuchando la risa de Clint.

Seguido por Stark subieron para ir hacia la habitación de Peter, ya que la asistente dijo que sería conveniente ver dónde y cómo está durmiendo el omega. Cada vez que escuchaba como se refería a Peter o a él sentía su estomago retorcerse, quería reclamarle que ellos tenían nombre.

Anthony estaba ya un poco arrepentido de su decisión de ir en busca de Peter, no esperaba que Steve Rogers no quisiera entregárselo y que al parecer su primo se mostrara reacio a la idea de irse también. Hasta el momento lo único bueno que le pasó fue que mientras subía las escaleras tuvo una gran vista de la parte trasera del rubio.

Cuando los dos omegas habían caminado frente a él vio la desaprobación de la beta, a él poco le importó por la gran vista que tenia de Steven. Sonrió sin vergüenza alguna cuando aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en él. El rubio al sentirse observado había girado su rostro para encontrarse con Tony mirándolo, más exactamente mirando su trasero.

─Si necesitas algo estaré en el pasillo─ dijo con un tono amable a Peter antes de que dejara pasar a Anthony al cuarto de su primo.

Tony observó el cuarto con el ceño fruncido, no por disgusto, sino por el parecido a su cuarto cuando era un niño y luego un adolescente. Era un desastre, el suelo estaba repleto de circuitos y cables, el escritorio con una notebook, libros y herramientas, la cama llena de almohadas y cobertores en lo que parecía ser un horrible intento de nido… exceptuando lo último era una versión más joven de cómo era él.

─Lamento el desorden, no esperaba visitas…

─No importa, yo también me siento más cómodo entre mis desorden en mi taller y laboratorio─ dijo inspeccionando los libros y lo que construía el chico, sonrió al ver que tenían algo más en común aparte de la desorganización ─Tengo entendido que te falta un año para graduarte, ¿Qué piensas hacer luego?

─Bueno, siempre me gustó todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología, pero me oriento más en lo científico─ contestó Peter sonriendo sin darse cuenta y encogiéndose de hombros luego ─Aunque quiero esperar un tiempo para ir a la universidad, quedarme aquí con Steve.

─No quieres dejarlo solo─ Tony dejo su inspección para mirarlo. Por todo el chismerío que la beta le proporcionó durante el camino sabía que el apoderado de Steve no estaba presente en su vida y que vivía solo ─. Aplazar tus planes o elegir algo que no te conviene por otros es una mala decisión, mocoso. Lo cierto es que si te quedas aquí no saldrás, las universidades aceptan a omegas primeramente basándose en su entorno, no digo que este bien pero es así, y luego en sus habilidades y rendimiento académico. Tienes lo segundo, pero lo primero no lo tendrás con Steven porque ni siquiera tiene un apoderado que lo respalde correctamente y eso no está bien visto, es increíble que no tuviera problemas hasta ahora.

─Se que me arriesgo a no cumplir mis metas… pero Steve es lo único que me queda y yo soy lo único que él tiene… James no está… y no puedo, no quiero…─ Peter cerró la boca al darse cuenta que no estaba diciendo nada concreto y luego se aclaró la garganta ─Lamento si le decepciona mi forma de ser, señor Stark, pero mi familia es primero y Steve es mi familia ahora.

Tony asintió con la cabeza caminando hacia la puerta, mirando el suelo para no pisar algo importante. Pero al estar por tomar la manija para salir se volvió para ver a Peter.

─No se mucho sobre las uniones o relaciones familiares, mi padre fue un imbécil que compraba mi amor y mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y no la recuerdo, pero si se que solo tenemos una vida y esta nos pertenece a nosotros. Sinceramente las decisiones que tomes van a afectarte en mayor grado a ti para bien o para mal, y si es para que prosperes no creo que dañes a quien quieres. A veces ser un poco egoísta está bien, sirve para crecer y para que los demás lo intenten también. Me gustaría que pienses bien lo que quieres ahora con la mente fría, es una decisión importante para que tus emociones decidan por ti─ se volvió hacia la salida para salir un poco incomodo, no era costumbre suya el hablar seriamente con otros. Desde hace tiempo utilizaba el sarcasmo y las malas bromas para comunicarse con los demás ─. Y no es por nada, pero en cierta forma yo sería tu único pariente vivo y viceversa. No estaría mal conocernos.

Dicho eso salió para encontrarse con un ceñudo Steve, que en primera instancia parecía enojado, pero Tony pudo darse cuenta gracias a las feromonas que de manera inconsciente despedía que en realidad estaba triste y seguramente se debía a que pudo escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Peter. Aunque al notar su presencia se recompuso adoptando la postura de antes.

─Señor Stark, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?─ preguntó más para saber cuánto tiempo tenían para arreglar el asunto que por cortesía.

─Tony.

─¿Qué?

─Que me digas “Tony”─ sonrió al ver que el ojiazul rodaba los ojos antes de encaminarse a las escaleras para bajar, pero paro cuando Stark le sujeto el brazo ─Sabes que esto no es nada personal o en tu contra, ¿verdad?

─Es personal porque yo no confío en usted, no lo conozco y no sé cómo será tratado Peter si se va. Él es muy importante para mí, no quiero que nada malo le pase si puedo evitarlo…

─Quince días, les daré ese tiempo para pensar bien─ lo interrumpió cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza ─ tiempo suficiente para sacarte esa idea tuya de que soy el diablo. ¿Qué te parece?

─¿Si Peter no quiere irse va a respetar su decisión?─ preguntó  incrédulo Steve mirándolo directamente a los ojos para ver si había mentira o burla en sus palabras.

─No pienso obligar a nadie a hacer nada que no quiera, no soy así─ sonrió estirando su mano para estrecharla con el rubio, que lo miró vacilante antes de hacer lo mismo.

─Espero que así sea─ dijo soltando la mano contraria incomodo por el contacto, aunque no había caído bajo el intento de atraerlo de hace unas horas que utilizó al conocerlo, todavía tenía un poco el efecto de aquellas feromonas del alfa. Pensó en que lo había juzgado muy pronto, que tal vez no era un mal tipo como esperaba.

Tony quedó complacido al ver un tenue sonrojo en Steve luego de soltarle la mano y bajar las escaleras.  Había logrado que bajara su guardia por un momento. No podía ser tan directo con él, pero tenía un poco de tiempo para lograr probar a ese omega.

***

─¡Quince días! ¡¿Estás loco?!─ Gritó Bruce caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de Tony, quien acababa de contarle lo que había decidido ─No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo lejos de mis experimentos…

─Están siendo cuidados, no dramatices─ suspiró mientras rodaba en su cama para ver mejor a su amigo ─No me compliques las cosas Bruce, tengo poco tiempo para convencer a Peter de vivir conmigo y tomar el apellido Stark.

─A mi no me vengas con cuentos─ entrecerró los ojos mientras paraba de caminar como león enjaulado ─. Quieres llevarte a la cama a ese omega y desde ya te digo que no es una buena idea, está mal. Steven Rogers no es como esas zorras con las que te acuestas, tus amantes de una sola noche que son felices siéndolo. Las cuales la verdad no entiendo.

─No voy a negarlo, me conoces mejor que yo mismo─ le guiñó el ojo a Bruce ─. Pero de verdad quiero llevarme a Peter, cuando hablé con él me di cuenta de que es mi único familiar con vida. Es extraño.

─Si de verdad quieres lograr llevártelo por las buenas entonces no hagas nada estúpido con Steven─ suspiró sabiendo que esta vez no sería escuchado ─No juegues con ese omega, Tony. Tengo la impresión de que le harías daño si lo haces, que no es de los que pasan como amante de turno y no es justo que por una calentura tuya dañes a otro.

─Te repito que no dramatices, Bruce─ le cortó el discurso ya que no necesitaba de su sermón ─. Aprovecha estas mini vacaciones en este pintoresco lugar para liberar tensiones, debe haber más de uno dispuesto a complacer a un buen doctor…


	5. Capítulo 4

─Señor Stark, no soy paranoico, pero… ¿me está siguiendo?

─Claro que no Steven─ le respondió el castaño sonriendo inocentemente. Después de la desastrosa reunión con la asistente presente habían decidido esperar quince días para que Peter tomara una decisión definitiva. Y luego de pensar como debía acercarse al omega, sin ser tan directo con sus otras intenciones al darles esos quince días, decidió probar con una llamada sin percatarse de que ya era muy tarde, aunque para su suerte el rubio lo atendió.

No pudo tener una gran conversación, pero había logrado que Steven aceptara visitas a su casa durante la tarde. Siempre y cuando llamara antes para saber si estaban disponibles Peter y él, hoy Peter tenía que quedarse más horas en la escuela y el tenía que ir a la ferretería y a otras tiendas así que cortésmente le dijo que no fuera a visitarlos.

En vez de quedarse en la posada y recorrer el lugar decidió localizar al rubio y acompañarlo. Banner le dijo que eso era ser un acosador, pero él solo pensó que su amigo exageraba.

Llevaba junto a Steven un buen rato, viéndolo seleccionar cada cosa con cuidad y hablándole de cosas triviales a lo que recibía solo monosílabos como respuesta. Cuando escuchó nuevamente salir de su boca “señor Stark” resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─Ya te dije que me dijeras “Tony”, ¿qué te parece cenar esta noche en la posada Steven?

─Me parece una mala idea─ respondió sincero mientras verificara el haber comprado las herramientas nuevas que el capataz le pidió. Luego tenía que ir a hacer las compras del mes para el alimento de los animales y de paso ir por algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa.

─¿Por qué?─ No pudo evitar preguntar Stark caminando junto al rubio. Cuando llegaron a la caja para pagar no pudo evitar levantar una ceja por la manera en que la cajera los miró, intentando ser disimulado desvió su mirada a Steven que se mostraba indiferente por la cara de esa mujer.

─Por eso─ escuchó ya saliendo de esa tienda haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, esperando una respuesta más desarrollada que “por eso”. Cuando Steven suspiró mientras dejaba de caminar y deponía las bolsas en el suelo esperó a que le hablara─Estamos bastante apartados de la ciudad más cercana, todavía la mayor parte de la gente de aquí sigue siendo muy pero muy tradicional. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que no hay muchos omegas en este lugar, mayormente abundan los betas y algunos alfas, los omegas como yo no son bien vistos por estos lados, sin marcar y que prácticamente viven por su cuenta… ya tengo suficientes malas miradas por día cada vez que salgo como para aumentar el material de críticas hacia mí por encontrarme con un Alfa que no conozco durante la noche en la posada en la que se hospeda.

─Entiendo─ asintió con la cabeza y levantando las bolsas del suelo para caminar hacia la camioneta de Steven.

─Puedo llevarlas yo mismo─ se quejó el rubio por lo que hacía Tony, él era obviamente más que fuerte para llevar cosas pesadas sin problemas. Frunció el ceño cuando Tony se rió.

─¿No estás acostumbrado a que te ayuden verdad?─ sonreía por la mala cara que tenía el omega y esperaba que éste le dijera si dejaba en la caja de la camioneta las cosas o si las ponía en los asientos traseros.

─No necesito que nadie me este ayudando─ le dijo indicándole que dejara todo en la caja de la camioneta ─, pero gracias.

Steve rodó los ojos cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Tony, como si hubiera la gran hazaña del año, el alfa era raro. Sabía que tenía que dejar de ser tan cerrado y empezar a dejar que Stark se acercara para que Peter lo conociera. Si él no tenía una buena disposición con todo este asunto entonces Peter menos lo tendría y quería que el chico tuviera todas las cartas sobre la mesa a la hora de decidir.

─Esta noche…─ cerró los ojos cuando vaciló por un momento, pero luego los abrió para proseguir ─Puede venir a cenar esta noche, con su amigo, y quedarse en los cuartos de huéspedes si se hace muy tarde para que vuelvan a la posada. ¿Le parece bien?

─Claro, ¿seguro que estas bien con eso?─ sintió la necesidad de preguntar, aunque luego se reprendió por darle la posibilidad de dudar.

Steven se rió negando con la cabeza, ya podía escuchar los murmullos y ver las miradas de todos por invitar a esos dos alfas a su casa. Sonrió al imaginar los comentarios sarcásticos de Loki y los insultos de Clint hacia esa gente, como cada vez que lo convencían de ir al bar con ellos.

Tony por su parte se mordió el labio evitando con todas sus fuerzas no decir o hacer algo que borrara esa sonrisa del rubio. Era agradable no verlo con el ceño fruncido o mandándole una mala mirada, se sentía extrañamente complacido al contemplar aquella sonrisa.

─Nos vemos luego señor Stark─ se despidió Steve mirando extrañado al castaño que se había quedado callado de repente.

─Tony…

─Está bien─ lo interrumpió ya sabiendo que le diría y se encogió de hombro antes de caminar hacia la puerta para ingresar a la camioneta y seguir su camino ─Nos vemos luego, Tony.

***

Bruce salió de la posada un poco resentido con su amigo por arrastrarlo con él en sus locuras. Sabía que bien podía regresar a Nueva York sin problemas, pero no le convenía. Pepper lo atormentaría y no lograría concentrarse en su trabajo de todas formas.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que se había alejado de la parte “céntrica” y que había llegado a donde se encontraban un par de casas. Podía seguir caminando sin rumbo alguno por horas, pero una chocante ola de feromonas alfas lo hizo parar y ponerse alerta. Preocupado de haber molestado a uno sin darse cuenta, no deseaba tener problemas con nadie.

─Escúchame, acepte a Laura a pesar de que tiene hijos de otro, pero no te quiero a ti rondando a su alrededor─ gruñó aquel alfa que intentaba intimidar al otro sujeto mediante esa cantidad excesiva de hormonas dominantes que inundaba el aire.

─¡N-no pienso alejarme de mis hijos!─ reconoció al rubio que acompañaba a Steve, vio como inútilmente se tapaba la boca y nariz con la mano intentando evitar el efecto de aquellas feromonas.

Banner miró hacia todos lados, no había nadie y no le parecía justo lo que ese alfa hacia al beta. Era obvio que ese rubio era un beta con hormonas omega y que por eso estaba reaccionando mal a lo que el alfa hacía.

─Lo vas a hacer, piensa que a ellos les conviene. Conmigo van a tener una figura masculina de verdad─ se rió burlándose de Clint cuando este se alejó un poco al sentirse un poco mareado, pero no lo dejó alejarse demasiado porque tomó su mentón levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara a la cara, relamiéndose los labios ─Aunque si te portas bien tal vez te deje verlos en las vacaciones…

Bruce levantó las cejas impresionado cuando aquel alfa cayó luego de recibir un cabezazo por parte del rubio haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y tropezara con algo.

─¡Clint, ¿qué haces?!─ se escuchó un grito femenino y de una casa salió una mujer que corrió a ayudar al alfa caído, el cual lo miraba rabioso y prometiéndole que eso no se quedaría así ─¡Vete, no sé que te pasa, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado todo!¡Lárgate!

Bruce se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, sin saber bien porqué, antes de que el rubio pasara cerca de donde estaba, corriendo con los ojos enrojecidos.

No tenía ni idea de que había pasado y sabia que tampoco tendría que importarle, pero no le gustó ni un poco la forma de actuar de ese alfa. Dio un respingo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, suspirando atendió la llamada mientras caminaba de vuelta a la posada. Suficiente aire fresco para él.

─¡Bruce, esta noche vamos a cenar en la casa de Steven! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que llevar? Aunque creo que ese omega se ofendería si llevo algo, parece de esos que tienden a ofenderse fácilmente. Aunque es lindo con su cara enojada y todo y su culo es de ensueño…

─Tony─ rodó los ojos por la forma de hablar de su amigo ─¿Cómo es eso que vamos a cenar en su casa?

─Acosarlo rindió frutos─ se rió cuando Buce resopló ─¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Encontraste a un amor fugas para liberar tensiones?

─Nos vemos en la posada─ cortó la llamada pensando en que Tony sonaba bastante emocionado. Solo esperaba que no cometiera ninguna estupidez con ese omega.

***

Steve se encontraba en la cocina sin saber que hacer, tenía que improvisar algo rápido porque entre compras y arreglos que hizo con el capataz la tarde había pasado rápidamente. Cuando Peter llegó de la escuela le dijo que luego de darse un baño le ayudaría, pero al verlo dormido en el sofá de la sala no quiso despertarlo.

Le extrañaba que Clint no hubiera vuelto, pero tampoco quería exagerar y llamarlo para que lo molestara luego con que tenía un complejo de madre sustituta.

Estaba suspirando por enésima vez viendo la cocina indeciso cuando escuchó el ruido de un vehículo acercándose a la casa. Salió viendo como Peter se desperezaba y bostezaba, sonrió cuando este se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido viéndose avergonzado.

─¿Qué pasó?─ Preguntó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Clint y notando el moretón que se estaba formando en su frente. Tampoco pasó de alto el que fuera Loki el que manejara el auto.

─Me pasó que el novio de mi…ex, si ex mujer es un idiota, infeliz, hijo de…─ paró de insultar porque su boca fue tapada por la mano de Steve que buscó con la mirada alguna otra herida en su amigo.

─Después de dejar a los niños ese alfa lo siguió hacia fuera, lejos de Laura, para decirle que no vería a los niños y otros insultos sobre de que no es un hombre de verdad, ya sabes por qué, pero después parece que le calentó que a Clint le afectaran sus feromonas porque se le insinuó recibiendo un cabezazo como respuesta─ explicó Loki bajando del auto y acercándose a ellos para picar con su dedo la frente de Clint, que se quejó ya que le dolía.

─Creo que es mejor cancelar la cena─ murmuró Steve cuanto sus amigos comenzaron a pelear y Peter a reír por la escena.

─¿Cena?─ preguntaron Loki y Clint levantando una ceja.

─Steve invitó a mi primo y a su amigo a cenar─ les informó Peter un tanto incomodo por decirle primo a Stark.

─Si, pero creo que lo mejor será cancelar─ se encogió de hombros mientras todos entraban a la casa y él se dirigía al teléfono para llamar a la posada donde se hospedaban.

La verdad era que se sentía aliviado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener visitas fuera de las comunes, sus amigos de toda la vida.

─¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?─ Loki estaba detrás de él logrando asustarlo ya que no lo escuchó seguirlo ─Clint me contó lo que intentó hacer apenas te saludó, es raro que dejes que se te acerque un alfa que use “sus encantos”

─Lo dices como si… no importa, quiero que Peter conozca a ese tipo nada más─ dijo cruzándose de brazos dándole a entender al pelinegro que no iba a entrar en sus juegos de palabras esta vez o al menos eso pretendía ─Además estuve esta tarde con él durante las compras y se comportó.

─Que inocente─ bufó Loki ─. No canceles, no es la primera ni la última vez que Clint termina golpeado. Recuerda agregar un plato más a la mesa.

Steve suspiró, no le molestaba que Loki se auto invitara sino porque todavía no sabía que cocinar. Tenía suficiente pollo para todos los que cenarían esa noche así que haría algo con eso.

Miró por un momento el teléfono pensando en que Bucky no lo había llamado y que él tampoco la había hecho. Hace tiempo que dejó de llamar ya que siempre le decían que le darían el recado al sargento o algo así y de todos modos terminaba esperando meses a que le llamara de vuelta.

Se mordió el labio sabiendo que si su hermano se enteraba de la cena de esta noche seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo, molesto y que solo lo llamaría para sermonearlo.

─Steve─ escuchó la voz de Peter, encontrándolo mirándolo de lejos ─¿está todo en orden?

─Si, solo estaba pensando que puedo cocinar─ Sonrió al menor para ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina, no era que amara cocinar, pero le gustaba comer así que no le quedó de otra que aprender.

─¿En serio? Loki dijo que harías pollo con salsa de almendras.

─Eso no es… esa es una buena idea─ se rió caminando junto a Peter. Esperaba que la cena no terminara mal con los comentarios sarcásticos de Loki y los malos chistes de Clint.


	6. Capítulo 5

Tony miraba con horror la escena que estaba frente a él, todavía no podía creer que estuviera presenciando uno de los actos más maravillosos, según muchas personas, de la naturaleza, un nacimiento… de un ternero.

La experiencia le pareció traumáticamente horrorosa.

¿Qué cómo es que terminó presenciando el parto de una vaca? Suspiró al recordar que al llegar junto a Bruce a la casa de Steve, para cenar con el rubio y su primo Peter, se encontró con un hombre frente a la casa hablando con un preocupado omega que sin dar muchas explicaciones salió disparado junto con el desconocido hacia un establo alejado de la casa, ya que junto a esta había otro que al parecer no era muy utilizado.

Peter le dijo de manera rápida que ese era el capataz y que tenían problemas con una de las vacas. Luego de eso Tony no tenía idea de cómo terminó en ese lugar junto a todos los que iban a estar presentes en la cena viendo como una vaca gordísima estaba recostada sobre la paja y con el capataz junto a Steve preparándose para ayudar al animal.

Ver como el rubio se colocaba unos guantes que le llagaban a los codos le dio una leve idea de lo que pasaría, pero igualmente no dejo de quedar impresionado cuando la vaca se quejó al momento de que comenzaran a ayudarla con el parto.

Sintió nauseas luego de que el rubio le metiera mano a la vaca, literalmente, y sacara las patas de lo que sería la vagina del animal para luego comenzar a jalarlo hacia fuera con mucho cuidado. Tony pensó que la cosa terminaba ahí, pero no.

Steve comenzó a limpiar al becerro sacándole un fluido asqueroso de la nariz y orejas, sin contar que de la vaca ese mismo fluido seguía saliendo para el espanto del castaño.

─Está bien─ habló para sí mismo el rubio cuando el animalito que acababa de nacer comenzó a respirar bien y sonrió antes de llevarlo a un apartado que había preparado antes para la nueva mamá y su becerro.

Suspiró tranquilo luego de comprobar el agua y alimento para dejar a solas a madre e hijo antes de ir a limpiarse los brazos nuevamente luego de sacarse aquellos guantes. Hizo una nota mental para llamar al veterinario a primera hora de la mañana para que comprobara al nuevo integrante del rebaño, usualmente él no se encargaba de los partos, pero al ser tan tarde el veterinario no hubiera llegado a tiempo y podrían haber perdido a dos animales.

Se sintió un tanto apenado al ir hacia donde se encontraban sus invitados, ni siquiera les había dado una explicación antes de dejarlos.

─Lamento haberme ido sin decirles nada─ se disculpo un tanto preocupado por la palidez del castaño, pero no le dio tanta importancia.

La cena se había enfriado bastante.

Steve suspiró inconforme mientras servía la comida para luego sentarse en su sitio, el ambiente se había tornado incomodo. ¿Tenía que comenzar una conversación?¿volver a disculparse por la interrupción?

─Entonces…─ habló Clint ya no aguantando más el silencio e ignorando la sonrisa ladina de Loki, ya que este le había dicho que no aguantaría mucho tiempo para decir alguna estupidez, aunque él no pensaba decir nada estúpido o fuera de lugar ─¿Las mujeres y omegas hacen lo mismo que Clara?

Tony frunció el ceño perdido de la conversación que el rubio con el moretón en su frente estaba comenzando y confundido por la manera en la que Steve se llevo una mano a la cara murmurando algo que no llegó a escuchar.

─¿Clara?

─La vaca─ le aclaró Peter negando con la cabeza sonriente ya teniendo una idea de lo que iba a ser la charla.

─Si, Clara la vaca. Yo no presencie el parto de mis hijos y ahora lo agradezco─ dijo haciendo una mueca seguramente imaginándose aquel suceso y haciendo que Tony recordara el dichoso parto del ternero ─. La pobre parecía sufrir, Dios, los compadezco…

Peter se sonrojo completamente al darse cuenta de que Clint se refería a Steve y a él. De pronto ya no le daba gracia la charla.

─¿Comparas a Peter y a Steve con un animal? ¿Una vaca?─ Habló Loki levantando una ceja serio, pero divertido por dentro por molestar a más de a uno en la mesa al incitar a Clint para que siguiera metiendo la pata.

─¡No estoy comparándolos… bueno, tal vez un poco porque si ellos tienen bebés es el mismo proceso!

─¡Clint!─ Gritó horrorizado Steve ante lo que su amigo decía y al parecer no fue el único porque Stark se atraganto con su bebida.

─En realidad, en el caso de las mujeres y omegas no es necesario que el partero ingrese sus manos para retirar al bebé, solo deben ver que la cabeza esté a la vista antes de guiarlos para que comiencen a pujar hasta que la cabeza sale y ahí el partero debe sujetarla y esperar a que con el siguiente puje salga el cuerpo…

─Eso debe de doler mucho, ¿también largan ese liquido como si se estuvieran haciendo encima?─ Clint fijó su vista en el hombre de anteojos, que comía sin pena o asco alguno su comida, con notable interés por el tema por lo visto antes con la vaca.

─Es normal que salgan fluidos, seguro que hasta sangre y luego la placenta…

─Ok, suficiente información─ los interrumpió Steve no queriendo saber nada más y sintiendo su rostro arder como nunca antes.

─Deberían informarse más, después de todo en algún momento querrán tener una pareja y luego un bebé─ siguió Loki ganándose una mala mirada del rubio que le advertía que no alentara más a Clint, pero el pelinegro lo ignoró olímpicamente posando su vista en los alfas ─¿Ustedes tienen hijos?

─No─ respondió Tony un poco demasiado rápido al no poder sacar esa imagen de un parto de su cabeza. Claro que el jamás iba a pasar por eso, pero aun así le impresionaba demasiado ese acto.

─Yo tampoco─ contestó tranquilo Bruce, conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos por el comportamiento de los omegas y de su amigo por lo que acababa de hablar con el beta rubio que parecía indiferente de cómo el tema incomodaba a los demás.

Le agradó ver que Clint estaba bien luego de su encuentro con aquel alfa, le llamó la atención aquel moretón en su frente producto del cabezazo que dio para defenderse, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto ya que no eran amigos o siquiera conocidos para meterse en los asuntos del rubio.

Steve suspiró cansado en la cocina luego de que levantara la mesa, no quería recordar los temas bizarros que sacaban sus amigos para conversar. La verdad era que fue bastante pasable la cena omitiendo las cosas que conversaron sobre los partos y hasta embarazos que sabrán ellos porqué hablaron, ya que Steve no tenía ni idea de tratar esos temas en especifico.

─Steve, voy a dormir─ le informó Peter al entrar a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua e irse a su cuarto.

Steve lo miró partir y notó que el chico estaba relajado y hasta podría asegurar que se divirtió durante la cena. En algunos momentos también se dio cuenta de que Stark y él coincidían en algunas opiniones y gestos…

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mirando el suelo y pensando en que no le agradaba la idea de quedarse solo, pero si eso era lo mejor y la voluntad de Peter él no diría nada para impedirlo.

─¿Todo bien, Steven?─ levantó la vista para encontrarse con Stark en el marco de la puerta mirándolo ─Te tardabas.

─Si, todo está bien─ suspiró y luego frunció el ceño al notar algo. Alfa preocupado.

─Sabes… nunca presencie algo como eso─ Tony sonrió sintiéndose un tanto fuera de sí, él jamás tuvo problemas para ligarse a nadie y ahora estaba un tanto perdido. Indeciso entre lo que quería y lo que Bruce le advirtió cada vez que pudo durante todo el camino, su amigo era la voz de su conciencia de cierta manera atormentándolo.

─¿Lo del parto?─ Steve levantó una ceja rogando que no tocaran de nuevo ese tema, era inevitable para él no pensar en que se suponía que en algún momento su instinto omega lo incitaría a querer tener un bebé y eso le enfermaba.

─Si parecía que lo tenías todo más que controlado─ el rubio asintió con la cabeza sin saber que responder para desviar el rumbo de la conversación ─¿Así que no tienes pareja?

─¿Qué?─ Steve frunció el ceño mientras veía como Tony se adentraba en la cocina, quería un cambio de conversación pero ahora prefería volver al otro.

─Es extraño, eres muy atractivo. ¿No hay algún pretendiente escondido?─ la voz de su conciencia desapareció cuando notó el sutil sonrojo del rubio.

─No─ contentó hosco e intentando ignorar la vergüenza que sentía, hace tiempo que nadie intentaba acercarse a él de esa manera. Más específicamente recordaba que el ultimo fue un idiota del equipo de futbol de la secundaria que le palmeó el culo en las duchas y le dijo unas sandeces ganándose un puñetazo limpio en su rostro. Si, si sentía vergüenza antes, pero el enojo ganaba ante este ya que siempre se le acercaron idiotas.

─¿No?─ levantó las cejas sonriendo e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no influenciar al omega con sus feromonas ya que la última vez que lo hizo al rubio no l gustó ni un poco.

─Señor Stark, desde ya le digo que no me interesa─ le aclaró para cortar de una buena vez con cualquier intención de parte del castaño.

─Steven, que lastima, porque tu si me interesas─ mandó el ser sutil junto con su conciencia, no era su estilo el dar vueltas al asunto ─Si no tienes a nadie que te interese, ¿entonces cual es el problema? Sé que te atraigo aunque sea un poco, que te da curiosidad el estar conmigo, con un alfa.

─Eso no es cierto y si esa era su intención al venir entonces no vuelva más y aléjese de Peter─ Steve ignoró aquel cosquilleo en su estomago porque muy en el fondo, a pesar de los rechazos y malos recuerdos con respecto a todos los que alguna vez intentaron estar con él, al final siempre sintió ese deseo de querer estar con otra persona de manera intima, aunque eso lo hacía sentir también un pervertido más porque esos pensamientos y sensaciones se incrementaban durante sus celos.

─Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra─ explicó Tony antes de que el rubio pensara que estaba usando a su primo para meterse en su cama, aunque al principio tal vez eso fue cierto la verdad era que ahora no lo era ─Me interesa conocer y llevarme bien con mi primo, el único familiar que me queda al fin y al cabo. Pero también me interesa conocerte…

─No soy un ingenuo, no quieres conocerme en absoluto lo que te interesa es otra cosa─ bufó Steve sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, ya se estaba tardando en deshacerse del alfa.

─Sinceramente sería un estúpido y ciego si no quisiera hacerte “esas cosas” ─ sonrió ante el ahora notable sonrojo del rubio ─Eres hermoso, delicioso…si, definitivamente seria un estúpido si no quisiera…

─Lenguaje…─ murmuró Steve interrumpiéndolo y avergonzado de una manera que odiaba. Se sentía un maldito inexperto junto al castaño, aunque de cierta manera lo era, y eso lo incomodaba ─Sabes qué, olvídalo.

─¿Eso es un si te permito intentarlo?

Steve fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos marrones seguros y expectantes de su respuesta. No le gustaba dudar, no ahora. Tenía que decirle que no y punto, pero esa maldita curiosidad y esa vocecita traicionera que le decía que estaba bien, que a pesar de que era algo pasajero y con alguien que se iría en días no importaba, que no sería “una puta” como dirían los vecinos… pero tenía que negarse, no era correcto.

─¡¿Cap tenemos cervezas?!─ Steve sintió que el corazón casi se le escapó del pecho por el grito y forma brusca de entrar de Clint a la cocina. Se había olvidado completamente de sus amigos y de Banner ─¿Qué hacen? Vengan a la sala que saqué el álbum donde tienes la foto de cuando Loki se disfrazó de cabra en la escuela y sacó su lado dictador para dominar a los chicos del club de teatro.

Steve negó con la cabeza ya que disimuladamente Clint lo miró dándole a entender que la razón principal para ir a donde él y Stark se encontraban era para verificar que el alfa no se pasara de listo.

─Vamos─ dijo Steve a Stark rodando los ojos cuando este le sonrió como si hubiera ganado un premio. Sabia porque sonreía de esa manera, él no se negó como pretendía hacerlo al final.


	7. Capítulo 6

─Tengo otra anécdota, la de cómo Steve y yo fuimos madres─ anunció un animado Clint dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza bajo la mirada más que divertida de Loki y una de reproche de Steve ─¿no había un video de eso?

─Si, yo lo tengo─ se rió Loki mientras sacaba su celular haciendo que los rubios se miraran confundidos. Tony por su parte estaba sonriendo confundido mientras que Bruce bebía tranquilo, aceptando mentalmente que hace tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato con su amigo o con otras personas. 

─¿Cómo es que tienes el video en tu celular?─ Preguntó Steve frunciendo el ceño porque estaba más que seguro que en ese tiempo no tenían esos aparatos y que eso había sido grabado con la videocámara.

─Un día tu madre me dejó acceder a todos los videos y álbumes para que pudiera hacer unas copias en mi computadora y luego las pasé a mi celular─ se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba el video correcto, al parecer tenía barios y eso hizo que a Clint se le fuera la diversión.

─Espera un poco, ¿eso quiere decir que tienes todo en tu celular?─ preguntó Clint levantando las cejas al ver esa sonrisa que siempre odió del ojiverde ─Maldito psicópata, ¿para qué quieres eso?

─Lo encontré─ sonrió ignorando a sus amigos para mostrar la pantalla un más que interesado castaño que no aguantaba más para saber de que era eso de que Steve fue “madre”

***

 _─_ _¿Qué están haciendo? Tendrían que estar en clase_ _─_ se escuchaba la voz del que sostenía la video mientras se adentraba a un gimnasio donde habían barios proyectos escolares expuestos, pero solo se encontraban dos rubios. Uno con el ceño fruncido y otro riendo hasta las lagrimas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era como Clint estaba en arrodillado y con una caja como asiento, anquen no terminaba sentarse ya que se notaba que estaba más que incómodo y aguantando el peso para no aplastar la caja.

***

Bruce ladeó el rostro mirando al rubio que se encogió de hombros apuntándole el celular con su cerveza para que siguiera viendo el video.

***

 _─_ _¡Vamos, Steve_!─ Gritó Clint desde el suelo sin perder la gran sonrisa, mostrando que al parecer siempre fue muy risueño mientras que Steve no dejaba de mostrar ese ceño fruncido al negar con la cabeza _─_ _¡Por favor! es tu culpa que se rompieran los focos y los huevos van a romperse también porque no aguanto más estar así…_

─ _Esperen, ¿los huevos están debajo de Clint?─_ se escuchó nuevamente al de la cámara desenfocando por un momento la imagen para ver el suelo antes de volver a enfocar a los que discutían.

_─_ _¡Si, llevó empollándolos desde hace más de tres horas!_

_─_ _¿Era parte del proyecto que los empollemos en la feria y no me enteré?_ _─_ _ahora la voz del de la cámara se escuchaba divertida mientras caminaba alrededor del que estaba en el suelo para enfocarlo desde atrás._

_─_ _¿Porqué grabas mi sensual trasero?_ _─_ _decía Clint mientras movía sus caderas para la cámara y los gritos de que rompería los huevos de parte de Steve se escuchaban alto y claro._

_─_ _Basta, este video después lo va a ver mi madre si no lo recuerdan._

_─_ _No es cierto, antes de darle la cámara voy a editarlo. Esto es solo para divertirnos un rato_ _._

_─¡Steve te toca!_

_─_ _¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Me doy cuenta de lo que vas a hacer Clint!_ _─_ se cruzó de brazos, pero luego rodó los ojos al ver que la cámara lo estaba captando antes de poner una de sus manos para que dejara de hacerlo _─Falta menos de una hora para que empiecen a venir los demás y no voy a quedar como tonto frente a toda la escuela, suficiente con lo del maldito árbol. ¡¿Cómo me convencieron de hacer eso?!_

 _─_ _¡Te juro que en cuanto escuche pasos acercarse cambiamos lugares, pero de enserio voy a aplastarlos si no estiro las piernas un poco!─_ imploró poniendo su mejor cara de perrito apaleado ante el rubio más alto que lo miraba levantando una ceja, obviamente no creyendo nada de lo que decía _─Por favor, por favor, por favor…._

La cámara enfocó la cara de Steve, mostrando como sus labios temblaban al aguantar la risa por lo bizarro del momento, hasta que al fin negó con la cabeza sonriendo e indicándole a su amigo con la mano que se pusiera de pie.

─ _Ten cuidado, uno de esos huevos es un depravado y por un momento pensé que iba a violarme. ¡Temí por mi inocencia!_ _─_ le dijo Clint haciendo que el ceño fruncido volviera y que Steve negara con la cabeza mientas se colocaba como lo estaba antes su amigo. Notablemente incomodo al pedirle al de la cámara que dejara de enfocarlo.

─ _Esto es muy incomodo y ya deben de estar por venir los demás…¡Loki, deja de grabarme!_ _─_ sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando por la atención de la cámara al tener que estar haciendo algo que definitivamente no era de su agrado o siquiera normal y estaba por gritarle algo a sus amigos por estar riéndose de él cuando dio un respingo en su sitio y levantó las cejas sorprendido al sentir algo raro debajo de él.

Ante eso Loki lo rodeó para grabar su parte trasera al igual que hizo con Clint, pero agachándose y palmeándole una vez el trasero a Steve, el cual le gritó que lo dejara en paz.

_─_ _Levanta un poco Steve_ _._

_─¿Qué? ¿Para qué_ …?─ no terminó de preguntar ya que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron dándole entrada a un grupo de chicos y se levantó de un impulso, pero los primeros ya lo habían visto y no hizo falta pensar mucho para saber que estaba haciendo para la vergüenza del rubio.

─ _Miren…_ _─_ Dijo Clint llamando la atención de Steve que intentaba ignorar las miradas y los murmullos a su alrededor porque todos comenzaron a rodearlos. Aunque se olvidó de eso por un momento al ver que los huevos comenzaban a eclosionar.

El video mostraba como los dos rubios se encontraban arrodillados junto a la caja sonriendo y sacando los cascarones de ahí antes de que una profesora apareciera y el video se cortara.

***

─¿No se les ocurrió pedir un foco al conserje?─ Preguntó Tony sonriendo y adorando el sonrojo de Steve, al parecer el rubio no era un pequeño omega indefenso pero tampoco era un tipo duro como quería mostrarse ante los desconocidos ─¿O usar sus camperas para conservar el calor?

─Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas─ le contestó Clint tomando otra cerveza ─Esa profesora nos odiaba y nos dio el peor proyecto, todos se reían de nosotros. Cuando Steve rompió el foco entramos en pánico, todo tenía que estar perfecto porque sino ella nos desaprobaría y era importante que no perdieran el calor. Al final la escuela se quedó con la custodia de las niñas y aprobamos la materia, aunque nos castigaron por saltarnos todas las clases por estar empollando...

─También nos ganamos algunos apodos y burlas─ recordó Steve negando con la cabeza por lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los chichos durante la adolescencia, recordando también que él no fue la excepción en algunos momentos.

─El de Loki fue Cuernitos por su tiempo como dictador, nos gustó y se quedó─ Loki rodó los ojos y sonrió malicioso antes apuntar su celular.

─Tengo también el del árbol─ su sonrisa se agrando al ver la cara de espanto de sus amigos ─Pero no soy tan cruel, tal vez en otro momento.

Steve agradecida tener a Loki como su amigo porque como enemigo había demostrado ser muy ingeniosamente vengativo.

─¿Y ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho o qué?

─Desde la universidad, no estudiamos lo mismo pero fue casi inevitable el llevarnos bien─ contestó Tony ─Dos prodigios en el mismo lugar y con notable diferencia de edad con el resto así que terminamos hablando, fue amistad a primera vista.

─¿Diferencia de edad?─ Steve no pudo aguantar la curiosidad llamando la atención de ese par de ojos color chocolate.

─Si, yo tenía trece y Bruce catorce cuando fuimos a la universidad. Los demás pasaban los veinte─ Explicó sin apartar la mirada de Steve, el Alfa en él adoraba mantener la atención del omega sobre su persona ─Aunque nos distanciamos por dos años, pero luego cuando nos volvimos a ver comenzamos a hacer experimentos tecnológicos y científicos por nuestra cuenta antes de tener la edad para que yo me apropiara de la empresa y que Bruce pudiera trabajar ahí.

─Si pude verlos juntos en algunos programas, se nota que son muy unidos─ Dijo Loki a la espera de las reacciones de esos alfas. Bruce ni se inmutó por lo dicho, pero Tony por un momento se tensó y sonrió nervioso antes de beber su cerveza. La mayoría de las veces, si no que casi todas, que salía en televisión era por algún escándalo en donde algunas veces arrastró a su amigo y no quería que Steve conociera ese lado de él, al menos no por el momento ─Justamente esta mañana busqué el nombre de Anthony Stark en internet y salieron muchas cosas interesantes.

─Si, bueno, no hay que creer todo lo que sale en internet, casi todo es basura─ se removió en su asiento maldiciendo por dentro al ojiverde que obviamente estaba buscando molestarlo.

─¿Qué cosas?─ Steve había captado la incomodidad del castaño y no era de permitir que Loki incomodara a las personas cuando estaba presente, pero no pudo evitar alentarlo de cierta manera a que siguiera para saber que era lo que tanto molestaba a Stark.

Loki sonrió mandándole la señal a Tony que recibió perfectamente de que por el momento lo tenía en sus garras.

─Nada, la mayor parte de la información en internet puede llegar a ser basura. ¿Para que alentar esas cosas?─ Se encogió dejando su cerveza a un lado, usando un tono sarcástico que todos captaron.

─Concuerdo, para que alentar esa mala prensa─ dijo el castaño riendo y dándole un codazo a Bruce que lo miró antes de sonreír de lado al recordar todas las veces en las que Stark se rió quitándole importancia a sus actos y a como la prensa manejaba su vida sexual tan libremente.

Bruce tenía unas ganas inmensas decirle _“te lo dije”_ para que comenzara a ser más discreto o al menos que dejara de acostarse con cualquier culo bonito que se le cruzara. Pero no iba a hacerlo porque sabía que decir eso sería para nada, su amigo no aprendería por las buenas, aunque la mayor razón de no decir esas palabras fue porque una piedra rozó su cabeza y calló en la mesita haciendo que las botellas que estaban ahí cayeran y se rompieran en pedazos.

─¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!─ Gritó Tony levantándose de un salto luego de que Steve lo hiciera para salir afuera seguido por los demás que estaban igual de sorprendidos.

La iluminación al alejarse uno pocos metros de la casa no era la mejor, Steve nunca le dio importancia ya que de noche lo que hacía era dormir, no salir a dar caminatas. La única parte alejada que se iluminaba era la que llevaba al granero que era utilizado por él, pero no creía que el que rompió su ventana fuera tan tonto de esconderse ahí.

─Bueno, quien sea que fuera el que la lanzó ya se fue─ dijo Loki desde el lado de adentro de la casa y  mostrando la piedra que rompió la ventana desde ese lugar ─¿Llamo a Carter o vas mañana para decirle?

─No, si le digo ella tiene que comunicárselo a Bucky y no quiero eso─ le contestó Steve mirando a la nada pensando en quién podría querer molestarlos y porqué. La primera persona que se cruzó por su mente fue el novio de Laura, por lo ocurrido en la tarde con Clint, pero lo descartó porque no creía que aquel alfa fuera tan idiota y se tomara la molestia de ir al medio de la nada pasadas las tres de la noche para romper su ventana con la intención de… ¿asustarlos? No lo sabía bien, pero esperaba que no fuera ese tipo.

¿Tal vez un adolescente sin nada mejor que hacer?

Quien sea, no le quitaría el sueño a Steve. Por su parte Tony agradeció al que arrojó la piedra porque la situación no estaba a su favor antes de eso, aunque después de ayudar a juntar los vidrios sentía un poco de preocupación ya que alguien había irrumpido en las tierras de Steve para molestarlo y eso no era algo bueno, ya sea broma de mal gusto o no.

─Lamento lo que ocurrió hoy─ por alguna razón Steve sentía que se había disculpado demasiado en pocas horas mientras le indicaba los cuartos que ocuparían sus invitados, menos Clint y Loki que ya se encontraban en los que ellos siempre ocupaban cuando se quedaban y olvidando que al subir las escaleras notó la mirada de Tony observándole el trasero sin ningún disimulo ─Ya saben por lo de Clara y lo de la piedra.

─Fue entretenido─ dijo Bruce antes de despedirse para entrar a la habitación que ocuparía, claro que antes de cerrar la puerta le dio una mirada a Tony advirtiéndole que no se pasara de listo.

─Esta es la tuya, Tony─ le dijo abriendo la puerta continua a la de Banner ─Espero que duermas bien y…

─¿Vas a estar bien?─ lo interrumpió el castaño dejando a Steve más que confundido que enojado por la interrupción ─Bueno, a menos que sea normal que arrojen piedras a tu casa…

─No, no es algo habitual─ resopló encogiéndose de hombros ─. Nos vemos mañana se… Tony.

Steve se rió por casi decirle “ _señor Stark”_ al castaño, no le gustaba tutear a quien no conocía bien, pero de alguna manera sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Tony si él iba a formar parte de la vida de Peter.

Estaba por despedirse definitivamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony lo miraba fijamente, embobado si quería darle un nombre al tipo de mirada que le daba.

─¿Sucede algo?─ preguntó ya un tanto incomodo porque la distancia entre ellos al estar en el marco de la puerta no era mucha. Cuando vio la sonrisa de Tony supo que era hora de retirarse.

─¿Cuántos años tenias en el video?─ Preguntó de repente y sin dejar de sonreír.

─Diecisiete─ contestó maldiciendo a sus amigo por contarle eso a los alfas y especial al que tenía en frente porque esa sonrisa le decía que nada bueno saldría de su boca.

─Eras muy lindo, lo sigues siendo e incluso más─  contuvo una risa recordando el video donde el rubio parecía estar la mayoría del tiempo con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente le gustaba verlo refunfuñando, pero mucho más cuando mostraba esa sonrisa relajada.

─Claro, como digas, supongo que gracias… nos vemos en la mañana Tony─ negó con la cabeza sonriendo por el intento del castaño antes de encaminarse hacia su cuarto, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque su brazo fue sujetado de repente llamando su atención. Estaba por preguntarle que quería, pero no lo hizo al sentir el aliento del castaño contra sus labios, congelándolo por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Tony sonrió al no ser empujado como esperaba en primera instancia al tomarlo del brazo y sintiendo como su ego era golpeado sutilmente por tener que por poco pararse en puntas para alcanzar mejor su objetivo, claro que eso no le importó al ver la tensión y el tenue sonrojo por su acción. Algo en él se entusiasmaba cada vez más al tener a alguien que fácilmente podría mandarlo al suelo con un puñetazo o empujón para dominar.

Vamos, que no era ciego. Él no era exactamente la imagen de alfa que planteaban a los pubertos en la escuela o en las novelas de la tarde que Pepper miraba por internet en sus tiempos libres, no que eso le impidiera comportarse como usualmente los de su casta se portaban, pero él había preferido nutrir su mente a llenarse de músculos y moldearse desde la pubertad para ser igual a la imagen que se esperaba. Con cerebro se lograban más cosas que con músculos, aunque no contaba con que tuviera una debilidad por la carne que con los años nublara su tan nutrida mente.

Mente que ahora estaba más que concentrada solamente en los movimientos y reacciones del rubio. En aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban entre expectantes y contrariados por no alejarse. En aquellos labios que estaban ligeramente separados aparentemente por no saber que decir, dejando escapar un suave suspiro antes de intentar alejarse por fin del castaño.

Steve se sintió un idiota de repente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, en realidad, al darse cuenta de lo que no estaba haciendo. Tenía que haber alejado a Tony y no quedarse estático a la espera… ¿a la espera de qué?

─Nos vemos mañana Steven─ dijo Stark sonriendo maliciosamente antes de jalar el brazo del rubio hacia abajo antes de que lograra alejarse como pretendía. Consiguiendo que sus labios chocaran exitosamente contra los contrarios por aquel movimiento y succionó el labio inferior de Steve al notar que luego del choque él cerró su boca impidiéndole ingresar su lengua para poder explorar la cavidad como deseaba.

 _Tal vez voy muy rápido_ pensó teniendo en cuenta que no había pasado ni un día desde que le dijo claramente que quería conocerlo en este ámbito y que seguro con la personalidad y costumbres conservadoras del rubio le impedían dejarse llevar tan rápido.

Tenía barios trucos para lograr que Steve se perdiera ahora que estaba con la guardia baja y le dejara profundizar el beso, llegar a mucho más que un beso, pero también sabía que eso luego sería contraproducente. Podía tomarse su tiempo con Steve, quería que se entregara sin trucos y deseaba más que nada que cuando lo hiciera estuviera más que consiente y no nublado por su instinto omega que le indicaba someterse y dejar que el alfa lo guiara.

Mordió aquel labio sin ser brusco pero indicándole que deseaba más antes de soltarlo y besarle la mejilla. Tenía que alejarse antes de que no pudiera controlar más sus feromonas para intentar atraer al omega que tenia los labios más dulces e increíblemente suaves que jamás pudo haber probado antes.

─B-Buenas noches─ parpadeó Steve antes de alejarse y darle la espalda al castaño, sabiendo que su cara se estaba tornando roja con cada paso que daba. Dirigiéndose escaleras abajo y no a su cuarto para alejarse más.

Tony lo había besado y él lo dejó hacerlo, no lo detuvo o se alejó antes a pesar que sabía que eso podía pasar.

 _Se sintió bien…_ pensó cerrando sus ojos luego de fruncir su ceño por aquel pensamiento. Recordando inevitablemente las anteriores veces que besó o fue besado por otros. Ninguna vez anterior tuvo ese cosquilleo en el estomago que no sabía si categorizar como agradable o no, también esta fue la primera vez que todo el asunto no terminó de mala manera para él.

Inconscientemente se mordió el labio donde antes lo había hecho Stark, sabía que Tony solo buscaba meterse en su cama para sacarse las ganas y nada más, como muchos alfas antes lo intentaron. Pero también sabía que él era diferente a los otros que antes lo intentaron porque no intentaría forzarlo y eso, para su pesar, le agradó.

No tanto como para subir y decirle que quería experimentar con él o esperar a la mañana para eso, pero si para tener la posibilidad en su mente que tal vez, y solo tal vez, de que intentaría ser más abierto con la idea de que Tony se le acercara con esa intención sin enojarse o hacerse el desentendido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! gracias a los que se animaron a leer y a comentar =)  
> Espero que les haya gustado los últimos tres capítulos!  
> **si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas***  
> Besos!!!!


	8. Capítulo 7

─Tony… míranos y luego míralos a ellos. ¿Quién crees que defenderá a quién?─ Bruce suspiró luego de que su amigo hiciera lo que le pidió para volverlo a mirar a la cara y encogerse de hombros, no queriendo entender y alejándose de la mesa para perseguir a su objetivo que había salido de la casa hace unos momentos.

Habían pasado una buena noche bebiendo y charlando  cosas irrelevantes hasta que una piedra atravesó el vidrio acabando con el buen momento, pero aun así Bruce catalogó la noche como agradable y su sueño fue mejor ya que hace mucho tiempo no dormía sin soñar con su trabajo… hasta que un castaño se coló en su cuarto para despertarlo y darle un discurso de lo más ensayado del porqué debían quedarse en la casa de Rogers.

De cierta manera entendía que era preocupante que alguien entrara a la propiedad y rompiera una de las ventanas del rubio, pero el de antejos lo despachó de su cuarto no viendo el cómo sus presencias ayudarían Steve o a los demás que vivían en la casa.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar supo que Tony seguía con la idea en mente, pero aun así se contuvo de decirla en la mesa cuando todos se encontraban reunidos hasta que Loki tuvo que irse y de paso alcanzar a Peter a la escuela.

Bruce no pasó por alto como el rubio más alto intentaba no mirar al castaño a la cara y lo esquivaba, ni tampoco como su amigo sonreía cada vez que lograba llamar la atención de Steve.

Bufó por el comportamiento de ambos, dos adultos comportándose como quinceañeras enamoradas… frunció el ceño mientras terminaba su café, no era sensato que su amigo ilusionara a ese omega.

A pesar de que veía un interés bastante particular de Tony hacia Steve, sabía que era pasajero, siempre era así. Con la única que pensó que por fin su amigo sentaría cabeza era con Pepper, pero no, y ninguno la pasó bien cuando esa relación no funcionó.

Fueron unos meses difíciles hasta que ambos volvieron a la normalidad, Pepper volvió a su trabajo por vocación de niñera de Stark y Tony por su parte regresó a las andadas y las fiestas. Sin mostrarse atraído por ninguna pareja de turno más que para tener sexo y distraerse un poco, pero al parecer ahora mismo Tony se encontraba un tanto interesado de más por Steve y eso le preocupaba.

Era su amigo, su hermano, pero tenía que admitir que Tony tenía una forma de ser muy libertina y una personalidad muy… especial. No muchos eran capases de tolerarlo y a pesar de que no conocía a Steve se notaba a leguas que ese omega era todo lo contrario.

─Está muy pensativo, ¿durmió mal?─ Bruce parpadeó sorprendido por no darse cuenta que Clint estaba junto a él mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada mientras mordía otro pedazo de su dona cubierta de chocolate. El chichón en su frente ahora solo era un moretón, le sorprendió que golpeara tan fuerte en el estado en que se encontrara en ese momento ─¿No es de los que hablan mucho? ¿Es de esos doctores que torturan a la gente? Que mal por sus pacientes…

─No, no soy ese tipo de doctor…─ sonrió apenado por perderse en sus pensamientos y mirando luego su tasa ahora vacía. Clint era un hombre agradable a pesar de estar pasando por un mal momento, el cual Loki sacó a colación en algún punto de la conversación durante la noche  ─Y sí, dormí muy bien.

─Genial─ le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir afuera de la casa, dejando a Bruce suspirando por su falta de habilidad social cuando Tony no estaba cerca.

No era como si le interesara ser como su amigo, aunque de vez en cuando ser más sociable era algo bueno, pero él no poseía esa habilidad y ya había fracasado intentado relacionarse con una persona fuera del trabajo o de sus amistades, los cuales podían ser contados con una sola de sus manos y aun así le sobraban dedos…

Negó con la cabeza mientras fue a la cocina para lavar su tasa, el estar lejos del laboratorio estaba haciendo que notara su falta de interacción social y no le gustaba, pero tampoco podía ponerse a cambiar eso ahora porque amaba sus investigaciones y sabia que nadie soportaría estar con una persona tan antisocial y obsesionada con su trabajo como él, Betty se lo había dejado bien claro cuando terminaron y no debía olvidarlo.

─¡Hey, Doc!-─ Escuchó de repente detrás de él y casi da un salto por la sorpresa, se giró tranquilo sin demostrar que casi le da un infarto ─Su amigo está muy ocupado huyendo de las gallinas y no hay mucho que hacer en la casa, así que pensé que se aburriría mucho aquí solo. Tengo que ir a la ciudad por algunas cosas, ¿me acompaña?

─Claro─ asintió con la cabeza esperando que su amigo no hiciera alguna estupidez en su ausencia.

***

─Tony, ¿estás bien?─ Preguntó Steve mirando preocupado al castaño que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, traspirando a mares y jadeando como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

─Si, es solo que soy un hombre de ciencia y maquinarias… esto no es lo mío─ se rió un tanto avergonzado por su poca actividad física.

No era tan flojo, pero una cosa era ejercitarse en un gimnasio y otra estar bajo los rayos del sol moviéndote de aquí para allá, levantando cosas pesadas y corriendo de esas gallinas locas que se habían ensañado  en su contra.

─Espera aquí, te traeré agua─ dijo negando con la cabeza preocupado por haber forzado demasiado la resistencia del castaño, no quería que le diera un ataque ni nada cuando le pidió que hiciera algunas cosas, pero Tony había insistido mucho en querer ayudarlo y no dejaba de tocarlo “por accidente” a cada momento. Pensó que si tenía algo que hacer no lo molestaría durante la mañana y así lograría terminar su trabajo antes del mediodía.

Además de que se divirtió bastando viendo como le costaba realizar los trabajos de fuerza y corría lejos de las gallinas o miraba a las ovejas como si tuvieran la peste. En el transcurso de la mañana había logrado tranquilizarse por lo del beso y no se incomodaba cada vez que estaba cerca.

Estaba más cerca del granero donde había dejado una conservadora con agua fría así que fue, pero se sorprendió al encontrar solo media botella de agua en el contenedor. Recordaba el tomar una durante la mañana y frunció el ceño al levantarse para volver con el castaño, pero se volvió a sorprender cuando se encontró con que Tony estaba ingresando al granero.

─Olvidé decirte que encontré tu reserva de agua─ sonrió apuntando la conservadora y acercándose al rubio que se notaba que estaba un tanto incomodo por su presencia en ese lugar.

Tony tenía una buena idea del porqué, cuando había ingresado por primera vez esta mañana al granero fue a causa de no pasar por alto que no estuviera en uso y haya otro a una mayor distancia siendo que éste estaba en buen estado, pero al ingresar y ver a su alrededor comprendió que solo era utilizado por Steve.

 El aroma del omega estaba impregnado en ese lugar en particular.

Había escuchado que algunos omegas anidaban en lugares extraños, pero el elegir un granero siendo que prácticamente vivía solo en medio de la nada le pareció algo peligroso. Cualquiera podría entrar y hacer lo que quisiera con el rubio si se encontraba en celo, defenderse en ese estado tan vulnerable no era posible y… ¿y qué si su primo concordaba con la misma fecha que Steve? Serian dos omegas solos y expuestos a cualquiera… tal vez al imbécil que lanzó la piedra.

─Steven, créeme cuando te digo que no tengo segundas intenciones…─ sonrió porque en cierta forma si le preocupaban su primo y el rubio, pero también tenía segundas intenciones al intentar estar más cerca de Steve, eso no podía negárselo a si mismo ─pero, ¿podríamos quedarnos en tu casa hasta que arreglemos todo el asunto de Peter?

─No creo que sea buena idea─ negó con la cabeza mirando hacia la salida, Tony estaba liberando su aroma de alfa en el granero y eso no era bueno ya que eso haría que esa esencia quedara impregnada cerca del lugar donde pasaba sus celos y sufriría mucho más en ese momento.

Es más, ahora mismo estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse por aquellas feromonas que lo tentaban a acercarse un poco, solo un poco más para olfatear mejor la esencia de Tony. Negó mentalmente por esa tontería y pensando que lo mejor era darse un baño de agua helada para calmar sus pensamientos.

─¿Por qué no? No es como si te pidiera dormir juntos o que me dejes subir esa escalera─ sonrió mirando la escalera que subía al cobertizo, sabiendo que la mayor concentración del aroma de Steve era allá arriba y por lo tanto era ahí donde pasaba sus celos ─Aunque me encantaría.

─No te pases…─ frunció el ceño alejándose unos pasos y alcanzándole la botella de agua para que la bebiera ─Volvamos a la casa, ya terminamos y debemos tomar un baño.

─¿Juntos?

─¡Por supuesto que no!─ Contestó de inmediato negando con la cabeza por la risa del castaño y encaminándose hacia la salida. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo dándose cuenta de que Tony era agradable a pesar de esos avances y comentarios insinuantes.

***

Bruce no era de las personas que se metían en los problemas ajenos, a menos que estos fueran de Tony o Pepper, pero luego de notar que el mismo alfa que intentó sobrepasarse con Clint antes salía del mismo establecimiento donde el rubio había ingresado hace un buen tiempo sintió una extrema preocupación.

Esa tienda estaba cerrada y por lo que entendió en la conversación que tuvo con Clint, en la cual el solo respondía “si”, “no” o un simple “oh” ese lugar pertenecía al padre del rubio y este debía ir a revisar algunas cosas mientras su padre estuviera fuera por negocios.

Supuestamente sería algo rápido, ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero se tardó y Bruce no le dio importancia hasta que vio a ese tipo salir por la puerta como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello preocupado y preguntándose si debía ir a ver que Clint estuviera bien o no, ¿en que momento ingresó ese alfa? la tienda estaba cerrada y él estuvo esperando frente a ese lugar sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

─Al diablo…─ Dijo saliendo de la camioneta a toda prosa al ver que el rubio no salía, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

Al abrir la puerta la campanilla avisando que alguien ingresaba a la tienda resonó, miró a su alrededor y suspiró. No había nada fuera de lugar así que siguió adentrándose.

─¿Clint?─ lo llamó esperando que estuviera bien, pero cuando escuchó un quejido a lo lejos cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Guiado por el sonido pasó del mostrador hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que parecía ser el sótano.

Al escuchar otro quejido seguido de una maldición bajó las escaleras rápidamente para encontrar a Clint al final de las escaleras, sentado en el suelo y tocando su pierna con cautela mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

─¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué pasó?!-─ Se exaltó al ver un poco de sangre proveniente de un corte en la cabeza. Con cuidado se colocó a su altura examinando rápidamente el estado de Clint, frunciendo el ceño al oler a un alfa obviamente territorial en ese lugar.

─Me caí por la escalera…─ contestó mareado por el golpe físico contra el suelo y el de las feromonas que antes el alfa de su ex mujer despidió. Estaba muy atontado y agradecía que gracias a ello el dolor en su pierna pasara casi a segundo plano.

Veía como Bruce lo examina y tocaba con sumo cuidado, el alfa olía a preocupación pura. Suspiró sintiendo un escalofrío por ser dos veces golpeado por las feromonas dominantes, no era nada agradable y aunque odiara admitirlo lo dejaba vulnerable.

Y ahora tenía a otro alfa junto a él, tocándolo con sumo cuidado y viéndolo sin segundas intenciones a pesar de que si quisiera podía aprovecharse de él sin problemas gracias al desgraciado del novio de Laura.

─Hay que ir a un hospital, tu pierna…─ estaba comentando Bruce concentrado en su observación hasta que sintió el roce del cabello de Clint en su mejilla y se percató de que el rubio se encontraba olfateando su cuello antes de apoyar su frente en su hombros.

Pestañeó sorprendido por la acción y luego se relajó sabiendo que seguramente todo esto era algo que Clint hacia inconscientemente gracias al estrés y el golpe de feromonas dominantes que recibió antes. Él olía a alfa, uno no agresivo y seguramente eso lo tranquilizaba.

─Clint, tengo que llevarte a un hospital─ habló luego de un momento de silencio haciendo que el contrario se alejara de golpe de él aparentemente sorprendido y avergonzado por lo que había hecho ─¿Puedes levantarte?

***

Steve sentía un mal presentimiento mientras el agua fría caía sobre su piel logrando lentamente que ese calor que comenzó a invadirlo al entrar a la casa disminuyera. Era extraño, pero atribuyó ese extraño calor al trabajo y a la presencia de alfas en su casa, para su celo faltaba casi un mes así que no le preocupaba mucho ya que Stark no estaría para esa temporada…

Resopló por ese malestar en su pecho por penar en la partida del castaño, la cual también podría ser la partida de Peter, eso lo deprimía un poco pero sabía que si esa era la decisión del joven entonces no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

No le gustaba sentirse deprimido, tampoco sentirse solo. Sus amigos estaban para él, pero cuando se vio en la situación de hacerse cargo del menor tuvo esa posibilidad de sentir que tenía una familia propia nuevamente.

─Steven─ escuchó su nombre de repente y casi siente que su corazón sale de su pecho al reconocer la voz de Tony. Luego se sintió un estúpido por esa reacción tan… infantil.

─¿Qué sucede?─ intentó sonar casual mientras se ponía un pantalón, agradecido de llevar su ropa con él al baño porque no podría aguantar la vergüenza si al salir se encontraba con el castaño sin estar vestido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué hacia Tony en su cuarto?

─No te asustes, pero Bruce me llamó y me dijo que está llevando a tu amigo al hospital─ le informó alarmándolo al instante y haciendo que olvidara todo para salir. No previno que Tony estuviera pegado a la puerta y que al salir de esa manera tan despavorida lo chocaría haciendo que los dos se precipitaran al piso.

─Ouch…─ se quejó Tony, había golpeado de lleno en el suelo y el peso de Steve sobre él ayudó que el golpe doliera aun más. Suspiró al recobrar el aliento y notando en la posición que se encontraba con el omega sobre él viéndolo preocupado mientras balbuceaba disculpas.

 _Es hermoso_ … pensó embobado sin decir o hacer nada viendo el torso descubierto de Steve que mostraba su formados y delineados músculos. Le gustaba, le atraía mucho lo que sus ojos veían.

Antes de darse cuenta su mano se había movido por cuenta propia tocando despacio el torso contrario mientras subía hasta llegar al hombro y parar un momento en el cuello, donde sabía que se encontraba la glándula del omega, notando el temblor y jadeo de sorpresa de Steve.

Sonrió al seguir su recorrido hasta el rostro del rubio y acariciar su mejilla.

─Tu piel es muy suave─ dijo alejando su mano para poder apoyarse sobre sus codos y acercar más su rostro al contario olvidando por completo para que había ido para empezar al cuarto del rubio. Sonrió ladino cuando se dio cuenta que Steve estaba sentado sobre él, peligrosamente sobre él, y no pudo resistir el olfatear el aroma de Steve sin disimulo alguno aprovechando la cercanía, rosando su nariz sorbe la glandula omega sin recordar que eso era algo considerado demasiado _intimo_ ─y hueles tan bien…

Sintió su boca salivar y unas ganas de morder ese lugar como nunca antes sintió antes con ningún omega, le encantaba el aroma dulzón y atrayente que todos los de su casta despedían pero el que Steve poseía era demasiado embriagador.

Sus sentidos estaban siendo nublados por la atracción que estaba sintiendo, sus feromonas de alfa estaban siendo despedidas para llevar al omega en un estado de sumisión sin darse cuenta, aunque Steve si se percató de eso haciendo que de un impulso lo empujara para ponerse de pie totalmente avergonzado.

Tony peseteó confundió por la forma brusca en la que el omega se apartó, viendo hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro totalmente enrojecido de Steve. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, él no era de los que perdían los estribos ante sus instintos. Si le gustaba hacer que sus parejas lo hicieran una vez que consentían el dejarlo entrar en sus camas, pero ahora mismo él estaba con la mente nublada.

─D-dijiste algo de Clint siendo llevado al hospital─ le recordó con voz temblorosa Steve alejando su mirada de Tony, se sentía extraño. Otra vez el calor lo estaba invadiendo y se asustó por un momento al sentir su estomago entumecido para luego sentir un hormigueo.

─¿Qué?-─ frunció el ceño Tony negando con la cabeza para despejarse antes de ponerse de pie y ver como Steve daba unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse.

─Que Clint…

─Si, eso─ asintió recordando la llamada de Bruce ─ Al parecer tuvo un accidente en las escaleras de la tienda y se rompió una pierna, está bien pero tardaran en volver. V-voy abajo…

Dicho eso el castaño salió del cuarto necesitando aire fresco con urgencia antes de hacer una estupidez. Steve por su parte exhaló el aire que contenía sintiendo sus piernas flaquear de repente cuando algo escurriendo entre sus piernas.

─No puede ser…─ se alarmó cerrando los ojos antes de volver a encerrarse en el baño. No era todavía su tiempo, no podía estar pasando por el celo de esta manera tan imprevista y con Tony bajo el mismo techo.

Respiró profundamente intentando guardar la calma, si entraba en pánico no lograría nada y sabia que este era solamente el comienzo así que su aroma no era tan fuerte. Sin perder más el tiempo se terminó de vestir ignorando todos sus síntomas que comenzaban a despertar para bajar rápidamente y dirigirse a la vieja camioneta de su abuelo, necesitaba ir con su doctor para que hiciera algo. No era normal que entrara en celo antes de tiempo.

─¿A dónde vas?-─ escuchó a Tony detrás de él y no se animó a verlo. Ya de por si su aroma estaba haciendo estragos, ya no le pareció buena idea el manejar con su cuerpo entumeciéndose pero de igual manera intento salir de la casa, auqneu no pudo hacerlo al sentir su brazo siendo jalado ─No puedes salir así.

─N-no te acerques─ maldijo mentalmente porque obviamente Tony ya sentía su aroma. Tenía que alejarse, quería y necesitaba ir hacia su nido. Se lamió sus labios resecos antes de animarse a ver al castaño a la cara, Tony lo miraba contrariado era obvio que se encontraba entre lo que sus instintos le dictaban hacer y lo que él pensaba que era lo correcto ─Peter ya debe estar por llegar, por favor espéralo.

─No vas a irte en este estado─ insistió sin soltarle el brazo, podía sentir el sutil aroma de Steve avisando que estaba entrando en celo en ese momento y no podía permitir que se fuera en ese estado. Era peligroso… al igual que era peligroso que estuviera cerca de él así.

─Quiero ir al granero─ jadeó de repente odiando el no poder controlar lo que le pasaba y esperando que Tony no se aprovechara de su estado, no quería hacerlo con nadie estando así. Era denigrante el no poder engarce si llegara a intentarlo ─S-sueltame.


	9. Capítulo 8

Decir que se sentía asustado era mentira, bueno, en el fondo de alguna manera sabía que se encontraba en cierto peligro. Pero miedo no era lo que lo gobernaba en ese momento, más bien sentía una vergüenza absoluta por su estado tan vulnerable.

El no era un omega frágil, era un chico grande que sabía perfectamente cuidarse, defenderse y resguardarse durante aquellas fechas donde su fuerza, inteligencia o pudor se esfumaban dejándolo como presa fácil para cualquiera.

Como lo estaba ahora.

─Suéltame─ repitió logrando que su voz no flaqueara, aunque su mirada no podía sostenerla en alto. Intentó zafarse del agarre de su brazo nuevamente y suspiró aliviado cuando, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Tony lo soltara para dejarlo partir hacia el granero, hacia su nido.

Los malditos calambres en su estomago estaban comenzando a fastidiarlo y ni hablar de esa molesta humedad que ya sentía que empapa de a poco su pantalón. Y el calor, ese sofocante calor que lo invadía a cada paso hasta que por fin llegó a las escaleras del cobertizo.

Mientras subía no pudo evitar pensar en que no se había preparado para pasar su celo, que Clint estaba en el hospital y tardaría en volver para ayudarlo. Era más que vergonzoso dejar que su amigo de la infancia se encargara de él durante esas fechas, pero desde que Bucky se había ido no podía negarse a las atenciones de Clint y en algunas ocasiones de Laura cuando ella relevaba a su esposo, ahora ex esposo. Loki y Carter no podían ayudarlo porque sus presencias durante su estado solo empeorarían los síntomas.

<< Alfa >>

─No… nada de eso─ se reprendió por ese fugas pensamiento, no necesitaba de un alfa para pasar estos días.

Con manos temblorosas fue hacia el baúl más grande de los dos que se encontraban en el cobertizo para sacar las mantas y almohadas que lanzó sobre el colchón sin mucha delicadeza. Solo quería lanzarse y resguardarse en su nido hasta calmar un poco la ansiedad que todo el asunto le causaba.

Pero los minutos pasaban y solo parecía empeorar su estado. Los calambres eran nada con la sensación de fuego que sentía en su vientre bajo junto con las puntadas. Algo andaba mal, casi siempre cuando todo comenzaba sentía todas esas molestias hasta que se resguardaba en su nido y de apoco el calor aumentaba para dejarlo en ese estado tan penosamente necesitado en el que solo le preocupaba complacerse a sí mismo y nada más.

Y no era como si su entrepierna no estuviera bastante despierta y clamando atención en ese momento, pero el calor era demasiado sofocante como para concentrarse en esa necesidad de tocarse. En realidad estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor e incomodidad, ni su primer calor fue tan intenso.

<< Alfa… >>

Se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza, eran las feromonas de Stark que se encontraban esparcidas en el granero, impregnadas en su ropa, en su piel, lo que estaba causando que sufriera un poco más de lo normal.

Suspiró temblorosamente antes de comenzar a sacarse la ropa, estremeciéndose cuando librado de toda prenda las mantas lo cubrieron. Era extraño pero a pesar del insufrible calor siempre se cubría con las mantas, necesitaba sentirse cubierto. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos intentando ignorar el hecho de que tenía a un alfa cerca, uno que podía ayudarlo a pasar su calor de manera más…

─No─ era algo arriesgado el tener relaciones con un alfa durante su celo. Peligrarse a terminar siendo marcado o con un embarazo de alguien que solo lo vería como algo pasajero era estúpido. 

No podía humillarse de esa manera, estaba bien que dejara que Tony coqueteara libremente, pero otra cosa era dejar que se sobrepasara.

Pero entre más pasaban los minutos su mente comenzaba a nublarse, sin contar que el calor que no menguaba ni un poco comenzando a desesperarlo un poco, tocándose y esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Su respiración se volvió irregular y no podía evitar gimotear desesperado porque a pesar de estar acariciándose con bastante ímpetu no lograba sentir nada de alivio.

<< Alfa >>

Se incorporó un poco intentando ver a través del heno que rodeaba el cobertizo, cerrando los ojos luego en un intento de agudizar su olfato y captar un poco las feromonas de Tony por el lugar. Pero ya no era tan fuerte y frunció el ceño molesto, en el fondo estaba contento de que Stark lo respetara, pero algo en él se decepcionaba.

¿Acaso un omega como él no atraía lo suficiente a Tony?

Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, que se sintiera rechazado era ilógico.

Colocándose boca abajo ladeó el rostro observando el pequeño baúl que se encontraba junto al colchón y se mordió el labio. Siempre esperaba hasta estar totalmente ido para usar aquellas cosas y todavía, a pesar de esos absurdos pensamientos y deseos, tenía un poco de conciencia. Llevó su mano a ese lugar en busca de alguno de los “regalos” que Loki y Clint le daban para su cumpleaños solo para molestarlo. Ya con uno de los juguetes enterró su rostro con una de las almohadas, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para poder levantar las caderas. Sintiendo como ese liquido comenzaba a escurrir por sus piernas y las mantas se deslizaban para dejarlo al descubierto, pero no le importó.

Con el pene de goma en su mano se dirigió hacia su entrada, tanteando con la punta hasta que gimió dejándose llevar. Entre más se adentraba aquel juguete sexual en su interior podía sentir como el calor se agolpaba de golpe en su entrepierna, como ahora toda su piel se sentía extrañamente sensible y necesitaba sentir otras manos sobre él. Tocándolo, explorando su cuerpo completamente…

─Tony…─ gimió imaginándolo detrás de él, siendo quien lo penetraba y no aquel juguete. Aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones abriendo más las piernas, necesitando más. No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en venirse por primera vez, insatisfecho, sintiendo un sabor amargo mientras se dejaba caer sin retirar pene de goma de su interior.

Stark se había mostrado más que interesado en llegar a esto, ¿entonces por qué no se encontraba con él ahora?

Sus ojos ardían y supo que lagrimas se acumulaban en estos cuando la vista se le nubló. Su estomago ardía, quemaba como si tuviera fuego en su interior. Era horrible, la sensación no se calmaba y quería alivio, el cual ninguno de esos juguetes le produciría.

─Tony─ repitió aquel nombre con un poco más de fuerza, importándole un comino que su tono fuera suplicante y desesperado.

No supo cuantas veces repitió el nombre, lo único que su mente registraba era que estaba en celo y pedía la atención de ese alfa y que éste lo rechazaba. Gimoteó restregándose contra las mantas, tocándose mientras imaginaba que era Tony quien lo hacía en su lugar.

─¿Steve?─ escuchó su nombre cerca y sin dejar de tocarse olfateó con esperanza de que fuera el alfa por el que tanto estaba pidiendo, pero se desilusionó al no sentir su aroma.

─Tony…─ sintió esa opresión en el pecho, rechazo.

Se incorporó torpemente sobre sus rodillas sin darle importancia el no estar solo y que el juguete con el que se estaba entreteniendo resbaló de su interior, que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, con una erección y con aquel fluido fluyendo de su entrada resbalándose por sus piernas.

─Alfa─ gimió con la intención de encaminarse hacia las escaleras del cobertizo gateando.

─No, no, no… no puedes salir así. Vas a caerte, ¡Steve!─ ignoró al dueño de aquella voz, quería ir hacia donde se encontraba Tony.

─Alfa─ se quejó al sentirse empujado hacia su nido nuevamente, no tenía fuerzas para luchar y la desesperación por verse imposibilitado para buscar a su alfa junto con la sensación de rechazo palpable aun en su sistema lo hizo intentar nuevamente avanzar ─Tony…

─No puedo dejar que salgas así, por favor entiende… ─ pidió aquella persona que le impedía levantarse a lo que el negó y comenzó a pedir por el alfa ─Maldición, Steve, razona un poco… ¿q-quieres a Tony?

Asintió dejando de empujarse hacia adelante para enfocar su vista a la persona que lo mantenía en su nido, era Peter. La cara totalmente roja y preocupada del joven lo confundió.

¿Por qué Peter lo miraba así?

─Traeré a Tony, pero tienes que quedarte aquí, en tu nido─ habló el chico como si le estuviera hablando a un niño y él negó con la cabeza intentando volver a su intento de escape ─¡No! Entiende, ¿Qué hago…? Ok, escucha. Voy a traer a Tony, pero tú tienes que quedarte en tu nido. Tony… Tony quiere que lo esperes aquí y tú no quieres enojar a tu alfa, ¿verdad?

─Alfa…─ parpadeó analizando a duras penas lo que escuchó. Relajándose un poco se recostó sobre el colchón, sintió todo el cuerpo pesado y como las mantas lo cubrían nuevamente.

─Eso es, muy bien, duerme un poco. Recuerda que Tony no quiere que salgas de aquí, que te quedes en tu nido.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio que el estrés le causaba en esta situación. Una caricia sobre su cabeza fue lo último que sintió antes de que todo se volviera negro.

***

Conducir hasta el hospital fue totalmente incomodo luego de que Clint lo “usara” como calmante al olerlo y buscar contacto cuando todavía se encontraba en aquel local. Pero si creyó que eso era incomodo solo tuvo que esperar mientras atendían al rubio en el pasillo cuando una enfermera llegó junto a una mujer que no aparentaba ser doctora, pero que olía a hospital dándole a entender que trabajaba en el lugar.

─Señor…

─Banner─ completó estirando la mano para saludar a la extraña que acompañaba a la enfermera que ya había visto antes en el momento en que llevaron a Clint para enyesarle la pierna.

─Señor Banner, soy Marisa Cara y es política del hospital el hacer unas preguntas cuando un omega llega en el estado en el que llegó el suyo─ habló la mujer neutral revisando un papel que la enfermera le extendió con una ceja alzada ─Fractura en una pierna, contusiones de menor grado que se extienden por todo su cuerpo y un corte en la cabeza producto de un fuerte golpe. También sus feromonas estaban desequilibradas por una exposición agresiva de hormonas dominantes prolongada. ¿Cómo explica esto señor Banner?

─Él es un beta…─ atinó a decir sintiéndose un idiota. ¿Pensaban que él era el alfa de Clint y que lo maltrataba? ¿En serio?

─Uno con hormonas omegas, pero lo que me interesa saber es cómo llegó a tal estado.

─Cayó por las escaleras de su tienda, al parecer discutía con un alfa antes. Cuando lo encontré ya estaba al final de las escaleras─ Explicó omitiendo la identidad del agresor y rogando que le creyeran, no necesitaba ser acusado por el hospital para que revisaran su historial y revivir aquella época nuevamente.

─Eso es lo que dijo el señor Barton, bueno, todo está en orden. Puede firmar los papeles del alta en administración─ le dijo la mujer pero antes de irse volvió a abrir la boca ─Señor Banner, esperamos que mantenga a su omega lejos de los accidentes.

─Que es un beta…─ replicó en un murmullo.

***

Tony quería vomitar mientras escuchaba como Peter hablaba frenéticamente y daba vueltas por la sala tirándose del cabello. Había estado oliendo los productos de limpieza que encontró en la casa para no oler cualquier rastro del aroma del omega, esas porquerías no lo calmaban una mierda y le estaban dando nauseas.

─Está profundamente dormido, pero en cuanto despierte seguro va a querer salir de nuevo y… y tiene que beber líquidos o comer algo ligero, ¿Cómo le hago para que me escuche si lo único que hace es pedir por él? ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Le mentí, oh… me siento horrible ahora! ¡Le mentí a Steve!

─Peter…

─Pero estaba llorando y se veía desesperado, no podia dejarlo salir en ese estado así que no estuvo mal el mentirle.

─Peter.

─Pero si insiste en salirse, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Se veía tan… tan mal y yo le mentí… soy una mala persona, una horrible persona, solo hice que se esperanzara y ahora volverá a llorar…

─¡Peter!─ Gritó Tony ya asqueado de los olores de los productos de limpieza mezclados con las feromonas que indicaban que su primo estaba angustiado. Cuando la mirada de Peter se clavó en él suspiró ─No te preocupes, este no es su primer celo y en cuanto a ti solo tienes que llevarle agua y alguna fruta.

─No entiendes… él está afectado por tus feromonas. Cuando fui a verlo pretendía salirse del nido y buscarte. Apenas pude convencerlo de no hacerlo.

¿Steve estaba pidiendo su compañía?

El alfa en él disfrutó de esa información, pero luego se sintió mal por el rubio. Seguramente su mente estaba totalmente atontada y podía percibir la presencia de un alfa, él, cerca y al no poder atraerlo estaría en un estado de confusión y aflicción que lo llevaban a intentar salir de su zona segura, de su nido.

─¿No vas a ir, verdad?

─¿Qué? Claro que no, eso sería aprovecharme de Steven─ negó con la cabeza pensando en cómo aliviar un poco al omega, maldiciendo que no hubiera supresores en la casa y aunque no entendía porqué eso era lo de menos ─Bruce… él puede traer supresores, pero mientras puedo darte una prenda mía para que se la lleves y bueno, ya sabes. Que se entretenga.

─Si─ asintió Peter y él se sacó la remera que llevaba puesta para que el chico se la llevara a Steve. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón cuando vio como su primo desaparecía del lugar mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, tenía que ver que cosas podía darle a Steve para que comiera.

─Si─ contestó su amigo del otro lado de la línea.

─Bruce necesito que consigas algunos supresores, frutas y sopas instantáneas…

─¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres esas cosas?

─Steve entro en calor.

─Tony, por favor dime que no…

─¿Por quién me tomas, Bruce? Tu solo consigue las malditas pastillas. Su aroma está llegando a mi nariz a pesar de estar lejos y maldita sea si no quiero ir hasta allá y joderlo hasta la inconsciencia porque huele tan bien y es tan lindo, sexy…

─¡Concéntrate, Tony!

─Sí, sí… nada de pensamientos lujuriosos. Por favor consigue las pastillas, Peter está conmigo y no quiero que piense que soy un maldito depravado por la erección que tengo ahora. ¡Estoy sufriendo tanto!

─Es una reacción natural de tu parte al estar cerca de un omega en celo, pero tienes razón. En cuanto termine con todo el papeleo del hospital iré por los supresores.

─¡Gracias! ¡Te amo, pero no en ese sentido así que no te ilusiones! Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Clint?

─Él está bien, las enfermeras lo aman─ Tony frunció el ceño notando el tono tenso de Bruce.

─Y…

─Piensan que fui el que lo agredió. Pero descuida, ya aclaré el asunto, tu solo preocúpate de mantener tus manos lejos de Steve hasta que llegue con los supresores.

─Querrás decir mi pene…─ se rió cuando la llamada se cortó.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello después de dejar su celular sobre la mesada de la cocina. Mirando hacia abajo para ver el bulto en sus pantalones, aunque desvió la vista de ese lugar cuando escuchó a su primo acercarse

Peter tenía la cara roja, muy roja, y esquivó su mirada antes de levantar los pulgares para darle a entender que la remera si sirvió por el momento, pero no dijo nada más y el no quiso saber detalles. Por la salud mental de su muy avergonzado primo y la suya que pendía de un hilo entre su instinto de ir a complacer al omega y su conciencia que le dictaba respetar a Steve…el silencio reinó en la cocina.


	10. Capítulo 9

─Muy bien, Tony. Eres un hombre con valores y ética, un Alfa respetable que sabe controlarse, de indudable grandeza y autocontrol…

─Tony, ¿de qué hablas?─ interrumpió Bruce el discurso que estaba dando su amigo a si mismo ─Eres la persona con menos autocontrol que conozco y seamos sinceros, tu reputación no es la mejor.

─¡Cállate, Bruce!─ exclamó Tony llevándose las manos a los oídos y odiando la sinceridad que tenía Banner con él ─Déjame mentirme a mí mismo, creer en mis palabras y tal vez, y solo tal vez, logre mantener mis pantalón puesto hasta que esto acabe.

Tony estaba enloqueciendo, no recordaba que el aroma de un omega en celo fuera tan atrayente y embriagador como lo era el de Steve. Todavía no completaba un día de los tres o cuatro del período de calor y estaba seguro que dentro de unas horas comenzaría a caminar por las paredes.

¡Estaba tan frustrado y endemoniadamente caliente!

Sí, algo era seguro, enloquecería en un par de horas. Lo mejor era alejarse y no tentar más a su poco y desconocido hasta ahora autocontrol. Bruce se lo había dicho cuando volvió con las pastillas, no era bueno que estuviera tan cerca de un omega en celo si no tenía la intención de estar con él y eso era correcto.

Pero la idea de irse no le gustó e inconscientemente sus feromonas se hicieron presentes en un claro mensaje territorial.

Agradeció que aquel gesto no causara que Bruce se enfadara, lo último que deseaba era pelear con su amigo porque su hormonas estaban locas por un omega en celo. El autocontrol de Bruce era envidiable y jamás lo diría en voz alta.

─No se si te diste cuenta, pero, ¿no crees que es extraño que las pastillas no te estén haciendo ningún efecto?─ dijo Bruce ganándose una mirada de confusión del castaño, estaba tan alterado que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para pensar esa información ─Mírame, Tony, soy un alfa al igual que tu y no estoy siendo afectado por el aroma de Steve. Tomé las pastillas y estoy consciente del aroma de un omega en celo y no reacciono, pero tu no. ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero llegar?

─¡Tienes razón, soy un desgraciado!─ se quejó llevándose las manos a la cara exasperado ─Pepper tiene razón, soy un maldito promiscuo y por eso ni las pastillas pueden frenarme y hacer que reaccione a la primera oportunidad de tener sexo con un sexy omega… con un caliente rubio de ojos azules que está más que preparado para joder como conejos. ¿Sabes que los conejos lo hacen por horas y días? Son una pequeñas y pomposas maquinas de sexo… esos animalitos con aspecto inocente y adorable. ¡Malditos conejos afortunados que no tienen preocupación alguna y pueden joder cuanto quieran! Mierda… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de conejos? El problema aquí es mi promiscuidad que no puede ser frenada ni con supresores.

─¿Qué acaso eso no pasa cuando el omega es una posible pareja para un alfa?─ habló Clint mirando entre divertido y preocupado al castaño que se paseaba afuera de la casa, intentando que el aire libre despejara su “promiscua mente” para no atacar a su amigo.

─Eso es lo que traté de decirle, pero está muy alterado. Los supresores lo están manteniendo a raya, aunque su instinto está peleando por ignorar las drogas─ suspiró Bruce negando con la cabeza, era inútil hablar con Tony en ese estado. Solamente le quedaba esperar a que los días pasaran rápidamente y que tomara las pastillas para que no asaltara a Steve ─Deberías estar descansando, los calmantes que te dieron en el hospital tendrían que hacer que estés todavía atontado no es bueno que andes así, podrías caerte y lastimarte más la pierna o golpearte.

─Que me aspen, Tony Stark puede ser la pareja de mi amigo─ se rió pensando en que si eso pasaba sería muy extraño. En el hospital las enfermeras se habían mostrado muy animadas y parlanchinas con él y aprovechado eso les preguntó si sabían algo sobre Tony Stark. Esas mujeres podían hacer una perfecta biografía del hombre ─La naturaleza, el destino o lo que sea que haga que el instinto de los omegas atraiga a posibles parejas debe estar estropeado para Steve, porque no creo que ellos sean compatibles.

Clint no sabía mucho sobre ese tema, si había asistido a los malditos talleres obligatorios para omegas y alfas para que se instruyeran de manera más profunda en el tema de su biología y todo el asunto que abarcaba el ser parte de alguna de esas castas. Pero siendo un beta odió el que las autoridades escolares lo obligaran al igual que sus padres a asistir y no prestó nunca atención verdadera a ningún tema que trataba en esos talleres.

¡Que él no era un omega, ¿por qué tenían que tratarlo como uno?!

Steve si era un omega y su familia no lo trató diferente por eso y si no entendía más al ser de esa casta su instinto tendría que estar haciendo que, inconscientemente, atrajera a un alfa que viera como posible pareja. Los omegas podían hacer eso y era jodidamente loco para él entender como “elegían” a esas posibles parejas.

─De verdad no quiero molestarte, pero creo que deberías descansar─ carraspeó Bruce cuando notó que el rubio ignoraba sus sugerencias. Él no era de entrometerse en la vida de otros, pero con lo que pasó en el hospital no podía evitar el intentar cuidar un poco de Clint a pesar de que realmente no lo conocía.

─Estoy bien─ le restó importancia al concejo de Bruce dejando de mirar a Tony para ver hacia el granero, de donde esperaba que Peter saliera.

Lo sentía por el mocoso, se notaba que estaba avergonzado por la situación y que luego Steve, cuando su mente volviera completamente en sí, también lo estaría. Él era el que se encargaba de su amigo durante sus calores, pero con la pierna encellada y con los calmantes que le dieron para el dolor y la estabilización de sus hormonas no era buena idea subir escaleras o chocar de lleno contra las feromonas alborotadas de Steve.

Lo último que les faltaba era que el experimentara un falso celo y terminara por enloquecer a los alfas que estaban en la casa. Jamás había pasado por algo así pero sabía que los betas con hormonas omegas, como él, podían pasar por un falso celo si luego de tener una alteración en sus hormonas o estando débiles anímicamente al estar cerca de un verdadero omega en celo podían sufrir esa alteración en su sistema por un par de horas o días en el peor de los casos.

Bruce estaba por insistir nuevamente en que debía ir a descansar cuando divisó a Peter saliendo del granero, con la cara exageradamente roja y con una expresión angustiada.

─¡No pude hacer que tomara las pastillas o que siquiera tomara un poco de agua!─ el joven estaba exaltado por su fracaso en el cuidado de Steve en aquel estado ─No me escucha.

─Y me temo que no va a escucharte durante estos días─ habló Bruce llamando la atención de todos ─. Lo único que queda por hacer es vigilarlo.

─¿Cómo que solo nos queda vigilarlo?─ entrecerró los ojos Clint ─Steve siempre se vuelve… diferente durante su celo, pero siempre tiene momentos de lucidez y cuando esté así Peter puede hacer que tome las pastillas para que aminorar sus síntomas y su aroma. También tiene que tomar líquidos y comer.

─Eso no va a pasar, va a ignorar a Peter─ aseguró acomodándose sus anteojos con un gesto nervioso por tener las miradas puestas solo sobre él, hasta Tony había dejado de balbucear estupideces para verlo. Todos exigiendo una explicación como si él fuera el causante del dilema de Steve ─Las pastillas no surten efecto si el omega está destilando hormonas y feromonas para atraer al que por instinto cree que puede ser su pareja, tendríamos que darle una dosis más fuerte para calmarlo por un par de horas y eso no es bueno en omegas que nunca tomaron supresores. Por eso solo nos queda esperar a que se le pase y vigilarlo para que no haga alguna tontería. O bien dejar que se calme de la manera tradicional…

─No creo que eso sea algo que le guste a Steve─ lo interrumpió Peter intentando mantener su imaginación resguardada ante la sugerencia del amigo de su primo de hacer caso al pedido de Steve. Un omega en celo pide por un alfa, pero eso se debe a que su conciencia sufre los efectos de celo y no es capaz de racionalizar como usualmente haría y Steve jamás se acostaría con alguien que apenas conoce o al menos eso era lo que él quería pensar.

─Bueno, ahora seguro le encanta la idea y está más que dispuesto─ dijo Clint aguantando un bostezo, los calmantes seguían en su sistema y si se acostaba dormiría sin ningún problema. Y seguramente por los calmantes estaba tan tranquilo ante la posibilidad de que la virginidad de su amigo, casi hermano, estuviera en peligro. Aunque si lo pensaba con los juguetes que él y Loki le regalaban para molestarlo no estaba seguro de si podían considerar a Steve virgen, pero ese era algo que luego analizaría. Ahora tenía que concentrarse ─Pero no, Peter tiene razón. No le pasará nada más que estar caliente y frustrado ahí abajo. Mañana ya podré hacerme cargo de él, así que… ¿Peter puedes vigilarlo por hoy y toda la noche?

─Por supuesto─ asintió el más joven de la casa esperando lograr que en algún momento al menos Steve aceptara tomar agua.

─Muy bien. Entonces yo puedo cocinar algo y prepara café para ti Peter y tu, Clint, vas a descansar para tener fuerzas─ concluyó Bruce haciendo que Clint y el menor asintieran.

Era extraño el estar de alguna forma “a cargo” ya que al contrario de los demás alfas él siempre rehuyó de su instinto de liderar o formar un paquete, una familia. Miró a Tony de costado viendo que el castaño estaba caminando en círculos mientras repetía que tenía autocontrol y otras mentiras más a sí mismo. Serían unos días largos y agotadores para todos.

¿Cómo terminé metiéndome en esto?

***

Una sensación de vacío fue lo primero que sintió cuando su mente comenzó a aclararse y el calor que antes lo invadía cesara aparentemente por completo. No recordaba cómo fue que terminó en el cobertizo del granero, mucho menos lo que pasó durante los últimos días. Su último recuerdo era el estar a solas con Tony en la casa. Lo único que sabía era que esa sensación de rechazo y vacío no se alejaba de su ser.

Era algo muy extraño.

Miró a su alrededor con detenimiento, no había ninguna muestra de que Tony hubiera estado con él y eso era algo bueno. Estar con un alfa que realmente no conocía solo por su celo no era algo correcto, no fue criado de esa manera. Tendría que estar aliviado y agradecido con Tony por no aprovecharse de él. Pero no se sentía de esa manera y lo resentía.

A veces deseaba no ser tan moralista y dejarse llevar…

─¡Maldito yeso!─ escuchó la voz molesta de Clint y con desgano se sentó y se tapó con una de las mantas. Estaba agotado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, no recordaba que si alguna vez terminó tan cansado como lo estaba ahora ─¿Sigues caliente o ya eres tú?

─Soy yo─ contestó suspirando y viendo como con dificultad su amigo llegaba al cobertizo. Al ver la pierna enyesada y las ojeras de Clint se sorprendió ─El novio de Laura está un poco enojado conmigo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás? Si te duele la mandíbula, no te preocupes, tuve que hacer que tomaras agua y unos supresores por la fuerza.

─Estoy… raro─ contestó tocándose la cara para comprobar que efectivamente le dolía un poco. Atribuyó las demás sensaciones al hecho de que nunca tomó supresores antes ─¿por qué me diste supresores?

─Porque no dejabas de lloriquear y rogar por Stark. En serio amigo, no podíamos dejarte ni un momento porque temíamos que intentaras bajar y que te rompieras el cuello. Nunca te vi tan… tan así. Con los supresores te calmabas un momento y era más fácil el hacer que bebieras agua. Pero el efecto no duraba mucho y empezabas de nuevo a lloriquear y pedir por ese alfa.

Steve cerró los ojos avergonzado, deseando desaparecer y no ver a nadie por el resto de su vida. ¿Tan mal estuvo que tuvieron que vigilarlo tanto y obligarlo a tomar supresores?

─Estuve a punto de dejar que Tony viniera y te follara, Steve─ siguió hablando Clint adrede para molestarlo y para sorpresa de ambos Steve abrió los ojos para mirarlo y luego desvió la mirada con la cara totalmente roja ─Oh… te hubiera gustado que eso pasara. ¡Maldita sea! Si sabía que no te enojarías conmigo por dejar que te quitara la virginidad lo hubiera dejado y me ahorraba la falta de sueño y los dolores de cabeza. Además muy virgen no eres querido mío, porque con todo lo que te metiste en estos días…

─¡Clint, por Dios!─ sí, deseaba tanto desaparecer y la risa de su amigo no ayudaba en nada a calmarse.

─Le diré a Peter que te preparé la bañera.

─Oh por… por favor dime que Peter no me vio así─ no bajar jamás del cobertizo sonaba tan tentador.

─¿Quieres que te mienta?─ y la melodiosa risa divertida de Clint no cesaba ─Él te cuidó el primer día y noche, creo que está un poco traumado al verte toqueteándote y gimiendo por su primo… quien por cierto creo que se le cayó el pene.

─No puedo creer que esto me pasara─ se lamentó preguntándose por qué su celo se adelantó. Recordó el pedido de su hermano para que fuera al médico, al cual evitaba desde hace tiempo, y decidió que ya era hora de un chequeo por muy incomodo que fueran estos.

─Bueno, Bruce dice que es normal que esto suceda en omegas que intuyan a una posible pareja. Es el recurso que te dio la naturaleza para atraer a tu alfa como miel a la mosca. Aunque yo creo que se te atrofió el instinto─ concluyó Clint antes de bajar quejándose por la escalera.

Steve escuchó como abajo la bañera era llenada y se envolvió con una de las mantas. No quería bajar, enfrentar a Peter quien tuvo que verlo en ese estado tan penoso o mirar a la cara a Stark luego de que sin pudor alguno lo incitara a tener relaciones con él… incitación que rechazó.

Otra vez esa sensación de vacío lo invadió, pero con más fuerza. Se mordió el labio antes de taparse completamente, siempre se apuraba luego de sus celos para tomar un baño pero esta vez no tenia ánimos para hacerlo. Sabía que había algo mal, algo raro en él.

─¿Qué me pasa?


	11. Capítulo 10

_Instinto omega_ pensaba Steve viendo como Loki revisaba papeles, los cuales no tenía ni idea de que eran, con el ceño fruncido y sin prestar realmente atención alguna a su visita.

Resopló desviando su mirada hacia la venta, llevaba horas en la sala de la casa de su amigo en un intento infantil a su parecer de evitar volver a casa y encontrarse con Stark. No quería verlo, estar frente al castaño era algo que le causaba distintas emociones luego de que sufriera aquel celo adelantado en el que aunque odiara admitirlo se sentía rechazado, cosa que no tenía sentido.

Esquivarlo estando bajo el mismo techo fue una tarea casi imposible y eso que solo fueron dos días.

Estaba confundido por todo lo que le pasó, no era normal que se le adelantara el celo, que pidiera por un alfa en específico o que cada vez que divisaba a Tony cerca una puntada en su pecho lo atacara recordando el sentimiento de vacío cuando su celo acabó. Todo era muy extraño, así que fue a ver al buen doctor que tanto evitaba.

Su cara enrojeció de solo recordar las preguntas del médico y la conclusión a la que llegó al terminar de examinarlo. Su predicamento era causado por su instinto omega.

Volvió a resoplar cerrando los ojos. Según las palabras del doctor al tener veintiséis años su instinto se agudizaba y estaba intentando avisarle que tenía a una posible pareja así que debía atraerlo. Algo que solo las castas Alfa/Omega podían hacer, los alfas eran atraídos por los aromas y los omegas destilaban dichos aromas luego de que, valla saber uno qué, hacía que se sintieran a gusto con dicho alfa haciendo que inconscientemente intentaran atraerlo.

Y que el doctor sonriera mientras le decía que ya era hora que algo de su instinto omega saliera a flote no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, mucho menos que le entregara una tableta de pastillas para prevenir un embarazo por si en su próximo celo lo pasaba acompañado de aquel alfa.

_Doctor, ese alfa no estará presente para mi próximo celo. Es más, seguramente estará a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Gracias, pero no gracias._

─El sexo es la causa de la mayoría de nuestros problemas durante nuestra vida adulta─ escuchó que comentó Loki, quien seguía leyendo sus papeles sin despegar su vista de ellos ─, pero también es la solución así que porqué no dejas de estar haciendo el tonto y te sacas las ganas con Stark.

─No puedo hacer eso─ negó con la cabeza y aguantó las ganas de resoplar cuando Loki lo miró fijamente con aquella mirada de sabelotodo que a veces odiaba ─No lo conozco.

─Eso es una ventaja, el sexo casual con alguien a quien tengas que ver a diario no creo que sea lo tuyo.

─Peter…

─Oh vamos, eres el adulto más responsable que conozco y sé que sabes diferenciar las cosas. Porque tengas un poco de intimidad con el sujeto no significa que le estés entregando a Peter o algo más.

─Pero, y si me muerde─ murmuró mirando hacia cualquier lado menos la mirada de Loki, sentía los ojos verdes de su amigo mirándolo fijamente ─Tony olió donde tengo mi glándula omega y parecía muy interesado en ya sabes…

─Morderte y follarte─ se rió por la cara de reproche de Steve y levantó la mano para que no lo amonestara ─Para que un alfa marque a un omega debe morderlo más de una vez para que eso ocurra y tengan una dependencia a las feromonas del uno y el otro. Eso ya lo sabes, así que no sé porque tanto escándalo. Eso sí, te va a doler el cuello y el culo si dejas que te muerda y se anude.

─¿Por qué vine contigo?─ se cuestionó viendo de reojo la hora, ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y con todo el asunto de evitar a Tony dejó todo el trabajo en manos del capataz de la granja y no era que desconfiara del hombre pero no era costumbre suya no revisar los asuntos del lugar.

─Porque mi sinceridad es iluminadora.

***

Si hubiera asistido a la escuela como un chico normal estaba seguro que hubiera sido un matón y más si los chicos que tenía en frente ahora mismo se le aparecían en esa época. Y es que lo amigos de Peter eran… muy, pero muy, nerds.

Hasta había uno con capa, ¿Quién usa algo así?

─¡Oh vamos Peter, hace semanas que no vienes a la noche de juegos!─ chilló una chica que tenía unas orejas de gato o perro, la verdad que no distinga de que animal serian. Peter suspiró miró al extraño grupo de chicos con anhelo.

─Es que no le avisé a Steve, chicos…

─Yo podría decirle─ intervino Tony viendo que el mocoso de verdad parecía querer ir con esos chicos raros ─Ve con ellos, le explicaré.

Tony se rió luego de que Peter le agradeciera y saliera disparado con su grupo de amigos hablando sobre un juego sobre reinos o algo así. Los chicos eran raros pero parecían felices con sus capas y orejas de animales.

Suspiró y miró la bolsa con el pastel que el mocoso compró para Clint en una de las tiendas, recordando que su amigo quien debía estar a su lado acompañándolo se había convertido en el enfermero de aquel beta. Se sentía un poco celoso, Bruce era _su_ amigo y pasaba todo el rato con ese hombre y solo se dedicaba a darle consejos desalentadores cada vez que hablaba con él.

¡Y Steve que lo evitaba! ¡Maldito rubio calienta braguetas que lo estaba enloqueciendo!

Contra todo pronóstico él se controló y no se aprovechó de Steve en su estado tan vulnerable, ¿Qué acaso no meritaba un “gracias Tony por respetarme”? Porque estaba seguro que estar con un omega en celo sin tener su consentimiento antes de que sus hormonas lo enloquecieran era algo malo y él no lo hizo así que no entendía el porqué era evitado.

Maldición, ahora estaba nuevamente frustrada y en medio de las tiendas siendo observado por muchos extraños.

─¿Tony?─ Y ahora deliraba con que escuchaba su voz… oh no, esperen, Steve si le estaba hablando. Desde su camioneta y viéndolo entre indeciso y preocupado ─Pensé que estarías con Peter.

─Salió con Merlín y su banda de animales mágicos─ le contestó acercándose a la camioneta esperando no haberla cagado más al dejar que el chico saliera con sus amigos. Pero al ver la sorpresa de Steve y luego su sonrisa olvidó que estaba frustrado o preocupado con la decisión que tomó al dejar ir a Peter ─¿Puedo subir o sigo apestado?

─¿Qué…?─ cerró la boca desviando su mirada como si se debatiera algo, Tony suspiró con intención de decirle que no se preocupara y que siguiera su camino. No entendía el porqué de la actitud esquiva de Steve, pero aún le quedaban unos días así que no se iba a desanimar y desistir ─Sube, yo te llevo a casa.

El camino fue extremadamente largo o al menos así se sintió con aquel silencio que invadió la camioneta. Tony comenzó a jugar con sus manos, viendo por la ventana pensando en el por qué el aroma de Steve se le hacía todavía tan atrayente, ya que a ahora que estaban a una corta distancia podía olfatear el aire que lo rodeaba y percibir perfectamente aquel aroma.

¿Y el clima era tan caluroso hace unos minutos?

No, el clima estaba bien. El problema era que se estaba excitando tan solo con su aroma como si fuera un maldito puberto.

_Control, control, control… ¿autocontrol dónde estás?_

─Gracias─ escuchó que dijo Steve cuando estacionó la camioneta frente a la casa.

─¿Gracias por qué?─ le sonrió sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería, pero quería molestarlo un poco por el dolor de huevos que tuvo y la forma en la que lo esquivó luego. Steve enrojeció frunciendo el ceño antes de mirarlo y decirle con aquella mirada que él sabía my bien porqué.

Entró a la caza caminando detrás del rubio, usualmente los omegas dejaban que los alfas o betas con hormonas dominantes caminaran delante de ellos pero al parecer Steve no tenia integrado esa directriz en su sistema y a Tony no le molestaba realmente, no con la vista que le regalaba de su trasero.

─¿Clint y Bruce salieron?─ preguntó notando que la presencia de Banner y el nuevo mejor amigo de _su_ amigo no estaban en la sala. Donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ya que Clint no se movilizaba mucho por su pierna rota.

─El padre de Clint quería verlo en la tienda, seguramente fueron ahí─ contestó Steve aguardando unos minutos en silencio antes de encaminarse a las escaleras y perderse camino arriba.

─¿En serio?─ resopló Tony al quedarse solo, ignorado nuevamente por el mismo omega. Él no era el rey de la paciencia, era conocido por ir al grano cuando quería algo y el ser tan paciente con Steve era algo que nunca hizo con cualquier otro omega que se hiciera el difícil con él. Y tal vez ese era el problema, pensó un tanto cabreado.

Tal vez no le había dejado claro a Steve que quería tener un revolcón con él, porque solo sería eso, un revolcón para que ambos se sacaran las ganas que se tenían. Nada más, no tendría que haber tanto drama para conseguir eso.

***

Sintió el notable aroma a excitación que Tony había destilado cuando estaban en la camioneta, aunque fue por un corto periodo de tiempo lo sintió y le afectó. Maldita sea si no le afectó. Lo había dejado solo en la sala para subir a su cuarto y calmarse un poco, toda la charla con el doctor, con Loki y la estúpida nota de Clint lo estaban trastornando.

Por Dios… se sentía un maldito degenerado por la notable humedad que estaba entre sus piernas, el cómo su entrepierna parecía más que animada y punzando como para intentar avisarle que pedía atención.

Tenía que darse un baño con agua fría, helada mejor. Bien, eso era un buen plan en su cabeza o al menos lo fue hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y de la misma forma fue cerrada para dejarlo en el mismo espacio cerrado con el causante de su maldito problema hormonal.

─¿Qué demonios haces?─ soltó de repente notando la sorpresa en Tony por su tono y a decir verdad él también se sorprendió, más por la palabrota.

─Justamente eso estaba por preguntarte a ti, si no me quieres en tu casa puedes decírmelo y ya─ le contestó haciéndole saber por su aroma que estaba molesto.

─No sé de qué hablas. Estas aquí por Peter, ¿o no? Pasa el tiempo con él, conózcanse y formen un vínculo de parientes. Esa era la idea cuando le diste quince días para conocerte y que decidiera quedarse o irse, conmigo no tienes nada que tratar así que déjate de estupideces─ bien, con cada palabra notó que la tensión se podía palpar en el aire.

Sabía que un alfa enojado perdía el control fácilmente, que no era buena idea orillarlo a que destilara aquellas feromonas dominantes que seguro soltaría si se enojaba… pero su boca simplemente quiso seguir hablando ignorando a su cerebro.

─Si tanto te cuesta mantener tu pene en tus pantalones ve a sacarte las ganas lejos de aquí, no soy puta para que pienses que puedes insinuarte y que voy a abrir las piernas para ti. Ni siquiera eres un buen alfa.

─Pues gimoteabas como una los otros días, ¿sabes? Rogabas por mí, por la polla de este alfa así que tan poca cosa no debo ser para ti─ Sí ahí estaban las feromonas de Tony demostrándole que estaba cabreado y mostrando que no se intimidaba por sus palabras ─¿Por qué estas tan molesto conmigo? Pensé que no querías perder tu virginidad durante tu celo, Steve.

─¡Yo no soy virgen! Y si lo fuera no querría perderla contigo con o sin celo de por medio─ y la cara de Steve ardía por una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo por la estupidez que soltaba Tony y la risa arrogante que le siguió después de que objetara aquella afirmación. Bien, tenía razón en que nunca llegó a segunda base por múltiples razones que no podía analizar ahora mismo y que solo una vez casi las cosas llegan a ese punto con una alfa durante su último año escolar… pero eso no le daba derecho a mencionarlo ─¡Vete a la mierda, Stark!

Y un sinfín de maldiciones  y malas palabras que ni siquiera sabía que existían salieron de la boca de ambos, sin que tomaran en cuenta que la distancia entre la discusión se iba acortando. Las feromonas que destilaban ambos eran las de un omega y un alfa enojados, pero también excitados por alguna razón que Steve no llegó a comprender del todo le gustó y no se apartó cuando sus labios chocaron contra los de Stark luego de decirle que era un Gromo del bosque y que Tony le llamara monjita calienta braguetas.

Steve no sabía cómo terminó así. Estaba discutiendo, como nunca antes discutió con otra persona. Stark había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo explotar contra él importándole muy poco insultarlo, usando ese lenguaje que le habría hecho merecedor de un buen cachetazo de su madre si estuviera para escucharlo.

Estaba discutiendo con él, ¿entonces por qué ahora estaban besándose en su cama?

Para colmo el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado pesado por la excitación y las feromonas dominantes que lo marearon un poco ahora que se había relajado entre beso y beso. Parpadeó un tanto perdido mirando el techo cuando la boca de Tony dejó la suya y escuchó el sonido de su camisa abrirse bruscamente rompiendo los botones de esta en el acto. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió su tacto, teniendo un leve recuerdo de cuanto deseaba que durante su celo Tony lo tocara así.

Y cuando uno de sus pezones fue pellizcado de repente no pudo evitar gemir sorprendido por la corriente que sintió por aquel toque en todo su cuerpo, para luego sentir aquel calor y hormigueo en su entrepierna. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia abajo para desabrochar sus pantalones ignorando la risita baja de Tony antes de que él mismo lo ayudara con aquella tarea.

Para cuanto las manos de Tony recorrieron todo su torso y siguieron hacia abajo, hasta sus caderas y luego sus muslos su respiración había perdido regularidad y estaba sufriendo un corto circuito de sensaciones, el cual terminó de quemarse cuando el cuerpo desnudo de Tony cayó sobre él comenzando a esparcir besos sobre su clavícula.

─Hueles tan bien…─ escuchó la voz agitada de Tony contra su cuello, sintiendo su nariz rozando contra su glándula omega. Acto que debía alertarlo, hacerlo reaccionar para alejarlo, pero no y se encontraba exponiendo su cuello aun más.

─Ah...─ gimió bajó cuando sintió como su glándula se tensaba casi dolorosamente hasta que Tony lamió aquel lugar haciendo que se estremeciera.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal y aquella vocecita en su cabeza se lo repetía con cada prenda que perdía. _Pero se siente tan bien_ , replicó dejándose llevar.

Todo lo que siguió fue hecho instintivamente, sin pensarlo. Sus caderas se movían intentando recibir más contacto con la intimidad de Tony quien seguía besando y mordisqueando su cuello hasta bajar y atrapar con sus dientes uno de sus pezones para luego lamerlo y seguir con el otro. Repitiendo el acto hasta dejarlos extremadamente sensibles.

Cuando Tony se alejó se levantó sobre sus codos para ver porque lo hacía. Sus ojos chocaron con la mirada del castaño, sus ojos marrones parecían haberse oscurecidos y Steve no hizo más que lamerse los labios ante tal expresión. Se desequilibró un poco cuando Tony tomó las almohadas para colocarlas debajo de sus caderas antes de indicarle que se girara. De inmediato Steve siseó al sentir como su entrepierna quedaba aprisionada contra las almohadas y las manos de Stark acariciaban con un poco de rudeza el interior de sus muslos incitándolo a abrir las piernas. Cosa que hizo, no había inhibición alguna en sus acciones desde hace un buen rato atrás.

Su entrada se contraía y más al sentir uno de los dedos de Tony rodearlo, tentándolo. Como todo omega al excitarse durante un acto sexual su cuerpo se preparaba para recibir la intromisión del miembro de su alfa, así que no necesitaba tanta preparación para lo que seguía.

─¡Ah! P-Por favor…─ gritó retorciéndose cuando dos dedos ingresaron en su interior de repente, necesitando sentir más. El movimiento de sus caderas le daba a entender perfectamente a Tony que era lo que quería y causaba también que se estremeciera porque su pene tenía una perfecta fricción con las almohadas haciendo que no pudiera parar de moverse.

Hasta que lo sintió y todo el aire se agolpó en sus pulmones, los dedos lo habían abandonado y distinguió perfectamente como la cabeza del pene de Tony se hizo pasó en su interior. Gimió soltando el aire contenido cuando se sintió completamente llenó. Escuchando apenas los murmullos de Tony antes de que él echara contra su espalda, respirando agitadamente contra su nuca antes de comenzar a moverse y llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

Ambos se movían alcanzando un ritmo rápido y desesperado por sentirse más, el chirrido de la cama se escuchaba igual de obsceno que el sonido del choque de piel contra piel o los gemidos de ambos. Steve no podía creer que se sintiera tan bien, que con cada estocada Tony tocara algo que lo hacía por poco gritar extasiado. No quería que se detuviera, ni cuando sintió como el nudo comenzaba a hincharse con cada embestida o como la boca de Tony contra su glándula lamiendo y mordisqueando ese lugar con notables intenciones de morderlo.

Su corazón palpitaba exageradamente rápido y mandó todo pensamiento coherente que le quedaba al diablo al exponer su cuello dándole permiso al tiempo que estiraba su mano para alcanzar las caderas de Tony para que siguiera cuando contrajo su interior. Por un instante que su vista se nubló cuando lo mordió, lo cual fue doloroso pero a la vez hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo y en especial en su entrepierna, haciendo que se viniera como nunca antes contra las almohadas.

Tony siguió embistiéndolo con más fuerza hasta que también se vino fuertemente llenándolo con su esencia y dejando que su nudo fuera apresado por su interior, mientras lamia y besaba su cuello.

Steve respiraba agitadamente aun cuando su mente comenzo a funsionar nuevamente, haciendo que pensara en al situación en la que se enontraba y con quien además. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ahora? Estaría un buen rato con Tony ya que el nudo no lo dejaría y eso era algo raro porque no le molestaba, es más se sentía completo al tener la esencia de un alfa.

_Estúpido instinto omega…_

─Duérmete─ escuchó el pedido-orden de Tony y tal vez fuera porque estaba realmente cansado o complacido por la sesión anterior que sin objetar o decir nada cerró los ojos obligándose a relajarse. Después pensaría bien en qué se había metido.

 

*** 

Hola!!! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció pervertidos?? ¿Se lo esperaban? jaja debí poner la advertencia al principió pero naa... gracias a las que siguen este fanfic =) espero cumplir con las expectativas que tengan ;)

Besos!!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajaja XD lo siento muuucho, metedura de pata mia. No se como me equivoqué jajaja :,D
> 
> Ahora sí, el capítulo 11...

Tony escuchó la respiración tranquila y percibió la relajación en el cuerpo que estaba abrazando notando que se había dormido profundamente. Se encontraba en una cama con un omega, con Steve y le parecía tan irreal.

Vamos, que con como lo trató el omega pensó que no lograría nada hasta por lo menos un día antes de los quince que les dio para conocerlo.

Observó su perfil y no pudo evitar mirar cada detalle, todavía se mostraban los estragos del la actividad que acababan de tener juntos. Su mejilla estaba tornándose nuevamente a su color normal dejando atrás aquel sonrojo que había visto mientras se mecía contra su cuerpo antes, en el contorno de sus ojos había un poco de humedad y no por la traspiración que perlaba ambos cuerpos, al parecer en algún momento unas lagrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y Tony esperaba que no fueran de incomodidad o dolor, algo le decía que Steve no tenía mucha experiencia en esto y no quería que lo recordara de mala manera.

Él por su parte se llevaría un buen recuerdo. Cada gesto, temblor o sonido obsceno que dejaba escapar de sus labios lo perseguirían en su mente por un largo tiempo. No recordada el haber disfrutado tanto el sexo antes con otros y esperaba poder repetirlo un par de veces más durante su estadía.

Suspiró intentando acomodar su cuerpo sobre el contrario sin provocar ninguna molestia en ambos, se había anudado y ahora estaría un buen rato sin poder levantarse. Él jamás se había anudado en omegas que no estuvieran en celo y con un lindo coctel de pastillas anticonceptivas tomadas antes en su presencia para constatar él mismo que lo hicieran. Mucho menos mordido a su acompañante ya sea compartiendo un celo o no, pero ahí estaba, sin poder retirar su pene del interior de Steve y viendo la marca que quedó en su cuello.

Se relamió los labios antes de enterrar su nariz en ese sitio para captar más el aroma de Steve.

Las glándulas omegas eran las que despedían las feromonas y el lugar donde al excitarse se acumulaban las hormonas, morderlos en ese sitio durante el sexo era algo alucinante según muchos Alfas y ahora Tony comprendía el porqué.

El aroma de Steve de por sí era demasiado atrayente, tanto que nubló su mente cuando ambos se encontraban en el clímax haciendo que lo mordiera sin pensarlo, probando su esencia la cual causó que sintiera todo su cuerpo arder y que no lograra salir antes de que su nudo se formara por completo. Su vista se había tornado blanca por un momento y algo en él se sintió diferente, como si fuera algo correcto que Steve llevara su marca y que hubiera anudado para asegurar que…

─Oh no, no…─ abrió los ojos alejando su rostro del cuello contrario tragando saliva nervioso. Su corazón que había logrado normalizar su ritmo ahora volvía a latir exageradamente rápido pero no por estar excitado, sino por pánico.

No había comprobado antes si Steve se cuidaba para prevenir embarazos, solo se dejó llevar. Y por el comportamiento que pudo notar en el omega sabía que no tenía una vida sexual muy activa, hasta la torpeza en sus movimientos o los gestos cuando él lo tocó a su antojo le hacían creer que tal vez y hasta era virgen. Viendo en donde vivía no le parecía raro.

_Soy un imbécil…_

Intentó retirarse pero se detuvo al escuchar el quejido de Steve y ver que hacía una mueca de dolor. Se resignó a esperar que el nudo cesara, tampoco podía lastimarlo porque ahora tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo del cuarto. No quería ser padre, la simple idea le causaba rechazo.

Lo observó atento notando como volvía a relajarse y suspiró desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, estaba atardeciendo y Bruce llegaría junto con el amigo de Steve antes del anochecer.

Clint parecía ser extremadamente cercano y se notaba que había un vínculo formándose con Steve y Peter. Seguramente aquel beta lo interrogaría o directamente le patearía el culo sin muchos preámbulos cuando llegara a la casa y oliera el aroma mezclados de Alfa y Omega. El cual para su pesar se le hacía muy agradable.

Volvió a mirar el rostro del rubio, se veía bastante tranquilo y el alfa en él se enorgullecía por tener a su omega de esta forma tan relajada. Volvió a suspirar intentando tranquilizar su mente, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en el cuello de Steve para oler su aroma más de cerca.

***

Bruce notó que ya había atardecido y se hacía de noche, llevaba horas jugando al ajedrez con la abuela de Clint en el patio trasero de la casa Barton. La anciana se veía tan frágil y con la mirada más dulce como toda abuela tendría que tener, pero era una jugadora letal en cualquier juego de mesa. Bruce había perdido casi todas las partidas contra una anciana que pensaba que él era su hermano Robert.

No tuvo corazón para corregirla.

Disimuladamente desvió la vista del tablero viendo hacia dentro de la casa a través de una de las ventanas, esperando divisar a Clint. Él se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la casa de su padre porque manejar con su pierna enyesada no le parecía una buena idea y caminar hasta ese lugar le llevaría horas por el mismo motivo, además que podía percibir la incomodidad del beta cuando le habló sobre que su padre lo había llamado para verlo en la tienda, en la cual le dejó una nota diciendo que mejor y se veían en la casa.

Hasta se había tomado unos minutos al llegar a la casa para bajar de la camioneta, tentando a Bruce de decirle que si no quería verlo que no lo hiciera.

¿Pero qué derecho tenía él a meterse de ese modo?

Ni siquiera era su amigo, que pasara tiempo con Clint en los últimos días revisando sus heridas y cuidando de que tomara sus pastillas para el dolor no lo convertía en nada. En unos días se iría de este lugar y no lo volvería a ver más después de todo, hecho que tenía que admitía le molestaba un poco.

Clint hablaba demasiado cuando se emocionaba con un tema, pero no le parecía irritante su voz y el que no le molestara que él casi no hablara era algo que también le agradaba del beta. De cierta forma se le hacía parecido con Tony, claro que sacando los rasgos sarcásticos, ególatras y descarados de la personalidad de su amigo. No se le hacía raro que le pareciera agradable su compañía.

Además de que en el fondo se sentía un tanto culpable de no haber entrado antes a aquella tienda e impedir que ese Alfa lo lastimara, aunque sabía que no era su culpa, la forma en la que las enfermeras lo miraban en el hospital le removieron algunos recuerdos turbios que realmente deseaba dejar atrás.

─¡Abuela, entren a la casa!─ aquel grito interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que la anciana ya había movido su pieza y esperaba a ver su movimiento. Pudo ver que se trataba del hermano de Clint el que los llamaba.

─¡Pero que alegría! ¡La loca y el forastero ya pueden entrar!─ se rió la anciana aplaudiendo, llamado la atención de Bruce por la efusividad y sus palabras ─Te pareces a mi Robert pero no hueles como él, gracias por seguirme la corriente muchacho. Fue una linda tarde.

Bruce la miró un tanto atónito antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie y alcanzarle su bastón, vigilando cada paso de la anciana ante cualquier tropiezo hasta que entraron topándose con el hermano de Clint.

No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el hombre porque cuando ingresó a la casa el que los recibió fue el padre de Clint, quien sin muchos rodeos le pidió a su hijo que lo acompañara a la cocina para hablar dejándolo con la abuela hasta que llegó ese hombre quien deducía era su hermano por el parecido. Con él no hubo palabras, solo una mirada que no podía identificar si era de molestia o qué.

─Tan simpático mi nieto─ escuchó el murmullo de la anciana que acababa de sentarse en un sillón sonriendo cuando el hombre la miró negando con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta delantera ─No te preocupes falso Robert, no es nada personal, el chico está frustrado con la vida por haberle dado esa maldición.

Bruce enarcó una ceja curioso, notando como los ojos de la anciana parecían brillar con diversión.

─Esa cara de ogro igual que su padre─ se carcajeó logrando sacarle una sonrisa por el humor de la mujer mayor ─Con esa maldición yo también estaría enojada con la vida.

Hubiera acompañado la risa de la anciana, pero en ese momento Clint entró a la sala mostrando una expresión que Bruce no había visto desde que lo conocía. Se veía furioso.

─Abuela, lo siento, pero tengo que irme─ habló rápidamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla dándole a entender que debían irse así que saludó rápidamente a la anciana para seguirlo hacia la salida.

─No le hagas caso y acuérdate que es tu vida, cariño─ escucharon ambos cuando estaban por salir  y Bruce vio la vacilación en el rubio a su lado antes de decir una _hasta luego_ para por fin salir.

Cuando terminó de ayudarlo con la muleta para que subiera se encaminó a su lado para conducir a la casa de Rogers, no sabía qué habían hablado pero por la cara del beta parecía ser que sobre un tema delicado.

─¿Quieres beber una cerveza antes de volver?─ escuchó la pregunta y volteó el rostro para ver que Clint miraba por la ventanilla aun con el ceño fruncido y la mirada endurecida.

─Claro, una estará bien─ acordó recordando que no era bueno tomar alcohol si también se estaba tratando con medicamentos, pero no pudo negarse ante la clara frustración en su mirada. Esperó que si se distraía un poco su malestar por la charla con su padre se disipara.

Antes de arrancar la camioneta sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Tony, avisándole que tardarían en volver y advirtiendo a su amigo de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Sabía que estaba siendo repetitivo con sus advertencias, pero con Tony debía serlo ya que era alguien… pasional que a veces cometía estupideces. Aunque no creía que realmente hiciera algo con Peter rondando cerca.

***

Ya había anochecido y Tony se encontraba recalentando sopa, no sabía cocinar pero calentar comida ya preparada era algo que hasta él podía hacer. Suspiró cruzándose de brazos sin despegar la vista de la cocina, la verdad era que no tenía hambre y que lo hacía por simple impulso luego de asearse a sí mismo y a Steve mientras este seguía dormido, acción que lo descolocó un poco mientras lo hacía ya que nunca dio tales atenciones a otro de sus compañeros de alcoba.

 _Si que tiene el sueño pesado_ , pensó recordando que hace tan solo dos días había terminado de acabar su celo y que seguramente no estaba todavía recuperado. Apagó el fuego suspirando por no saber muy bien cómo preguntarle a Steve si tomaba anticonceptivos o no.

El solo pensar en que le respondiera no… le causaba escalofríos.

Subió las escaleras decidido a despertarlo y hacer que bajara a comer, en parte porque quería aplazar el momento incomodo y porque quería ver que se alimentara ya que en los últimos dos días en los que lo esquivó no lo vio comer como debería luego de terminar su celo. Se rió a mitad de camino al escuchar la voz de Pepper en su cabeza gritándole: ¡ese es tu instinto Alfa estúpido, proveer alimento y cuidar de la salud de tu omega!

_Steve no es mi Omega._

Que lo hubiera marcado en el calor del momento no significaba nada, la marca se iría a más tardar una semana.

─¿Steve?─ lo llamó frunciendo el ceño cuando al entrar al cuarto, sin tocar antes, se encontró con la cama arreglada y la ventana abierta ventilando el lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido en ese lugar. Fue hasta el baño, pero ahí tampoco estaba y solo se encontró con el vapor que todavía empañaba los azulejos y el espejo ─¿Dónde demonios se metió?

Lo llamó en voz alta pero no recibió respuesta así que inspeccionó los cuartos sin rencontrarlo haciendo que se preocupara un poco. Estuvo tentado a llamar a Bruce pero no lo hizo porque aparte de ser inútil también era algo exagerado. Salió afuera para ver si se encontraba tomando aire y al ver que no estaba tampoco y que no había mucha iluminación resopló molesto por preocuparse. Hasta que vio el establo y se dirigió a ese lugar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Él lugar estaba iluminado por dentro y el aroma de Steve estaba concentrado en ese sitio sorprendiendo a Tony por la calma que le causó. No quiso pensar mucho en las reacciones poco comunes que le causa últimamente su aroma o cómo el no tener su presencia a la vista era algo que le causaba cierta ansiedad.

─Hey, Steve. Tanto tiempo─ se rió intentando no incomodar al rubio y a él mismo antes de tiempo. Steve se encontraba sentado en medio de su nido y por su expresión parecía que hubiera estado teniendo una reflexión muy intensa. Su cabello estaba un poco oscuro por estar mojado y a pesar del olor a jabón se podía percibir el aroma mezclado de ambos en él.

Tony suspiró buscando un lugar donde sentarse, olvidándose por el momento que en primer lugar lo buscaba para decirle que comiera un poco. Al final decidió que el heno que parecía una barrera al borde del cobertizo era un buen lugar, ya sentado volvió la vista al rubio pero antes de abrir la boca para ir directo al tema que le interesaba no pudo evitar clavar su vista en su marca, la que él le hizo hace tan solo unas horas.

─¿Duele?─ notó que estaba un poco hinchado en ese lugar ─Lo siento, no debí marcarte.

─No es como si me hubieras obligado─ parpadeó un tanto confundido por el tono molesto de Steve, como si se hubiera ofendido por pedirle disculpas.

─Sabes, das la impresión de ser una persona sencilla y tranquila, pero eres bastante complicado─ soltó sin contenerse haciendo que el ceño fruncido de Steve apareciera ─No quiero discutir contigo o incomodarte, solo quería preguntarte algo. ¿Puedo?

Steve lo miró desconfiado pero asintió con la cabeza y Tony sonrió nervioso, sintiéndose un idiota por los nervios.

─¿Stevetutomasanticonceptivos?─ Ok, si sonó como un idiota y ni él mismo entendió su propia pregunta.

─¿Qué?─ Aunque por el sonrojo y el desvío de la mirada del rubio pudo saber que si entendió.

─Que si tomas anticonceptivos─ se aclaró la garganta imaginándose ya que le responderá que no y que aparte de Peter se llevaría otro omega a casa y con “sorpresita” además. Lo único bueno de esto, que podía rescatar, era que Steve le gustaba al menos y que no era necesario unirse si no querían, se haría cargo del niño o niña…

─Si, ¿algo más?

─¿Si los tomas? ¿Enserio?─ ahora él fue quien frunció el ceño, confundido porque estaba seguro que debía de sentir alivio y no decepción por su respuesta.

Pero luego su mente siguió razonando más llegando a la conclusión de que si tomaba ese tipo de pastillas significaba que tiene una vida sexual activa y antes de que pudiera saber que estaba haciendo se puesto de pie acercándose al rubio despidiendo feromonas territoriales en el lugar.

─¿Por qué…?

─No tengo ni puta idea─ lo interrumpió enojado consigo mismo por su estúpido instinto que le mandaba señales a su cerebro. Molestarle que otros Alfas o quien sea rondara alrededor del Omega no era normal y sabía a que se debía esta anomalía.

Ser sensato cuando había emociones o deseo de por medio no era posible con Tony, sabía que esta vez tenía que pensar bien las cosas y no actuar por actuar, pero otra vez se encontraba sobre Steve besándolo un poco más apasionado que antes haciendo que al rubio se le dificultara seguirle. Disfrutando los gemidos ahogados y la forma casi desesperada en la que se quitaban ambos la ropa, olvidando cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente antes.


	13. Capítulo 12

Su cuello, más específicamente donde su glándula Omega se encontraba, dolía. Nadie le explicó que el que fuera mordido ahí dolería tanto, Loki le dijo que estaría adolorido si dejaba que Stark lo mordiera y él no era un llorón, estaba acostumbrado a lastimarse o golpearse, pero maldita sea si no sentía que le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su glándula.

Que el que le permitiera morderlo por segunda vez fue un acto de extrema estupidez.

Aunque aun no sentía nada, pero sabía por la experiencia de la primera mordida que luego de pasada la excitación el dolor se haría presente como un recordatorio de lo imbécil que estaba siendo al dejarse llevar por segunda vez en el mismo día y con la misma persona, no, si era mejor decir con la misma persona que pensar que lo había hecho con diferentes personas. O tal vez era lo mismo, la verdad no podía analizar bien su situación mientras intentaba averiguar cómo hacer una… felación o como dirían sus amigos una buena mamada.

Luego de que Tony diera ese acto de Alfa territorial marcando el lugar como suyo a través de sus feromonas se había lanzado sobre Steve besándolo un poco más a prisa que antes sin darle tiempo al rubio de decir algo al respecto. En cuestión de minutos ambos se habían desnudados y se encontraban besándose mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo contrario como si estuvieran reconociéndose.

Steve pudo sentir aquella humedad haciéndole saber que su cuerpo estaba receptivo y que su entrada se preparaba para la intrusión. Al parece a su cuerpo no le había llegado el memo de que todavía le dolía el trasero, el dolor en ese sitio rivalizaba con el de su cuello. Otra cosa que había aprendido por las malas: dejar que un Alfa se anudara era placentero en el momento pero luego dolía y hasta podía lastimarle, porque mientras estaba bajo la ducha esperando que los últimos vestigios del semen de Tony abandonara su cuerpo también pudo ver con un poco de horror, bueno, bastante horror, que un poco de sangre se perdía por el drenaje.

Pero al parecer su cerebro anulaba el recuerdo y el dolor cuando se excitaba ya que se encontró bastante cooperativo cuando Tony abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello, haciendo una pequeña pausa en ese sitio para lamer y succionar su piel sensible por la marca, para luego seguir bajando mientras dejaba besos húmedos por sus pectorales, estomago y antes de que Steve pudiera conectar sus neuronas sintió que las manos de Tony se colocaban detrás de sus rodillas alzando sus piernas exponiéndolo totalmente.

La vergüenza parecía no tener cabida en su mente por tener el rostro del Alfa frente a su entrepierna dándose una vista perfecta de su pene más que erguido y _contento_ además de su entrada que involuntariamente se mostraba más que lista para él. Se sentía a gusto con Tony, era extraño porque no lo conocía realmente, pero le gustaban las sensaciones que le causaban a su piel sus manos cuando lo recorrió o sus labios con cada beso que dejó sobre su cuerpo.

La sensación de la lengua de Tony lamiendo lentamente desde la base a la punta de su pene para luego chupar y burlarse de la hendidura con su lengua hizo que sus caderas se moviera hacia arriba en busca de más, pero al hacerlo la calidez de los labios de Tony lo abandonó dándole a entender que no tenía que hacer eso, así que intentó mantener sus caderas sobre el colchón para recuperar esa sensación. Tembló por aguantar el impulso de moverse cuando los labios de Tony besaron la punta del falo antes de abrirse y en un movimiento ingresar el pene en su boca por completo. Tardó en darse cuenta que aquellos sonidos que se escuchaban era producto de su boca que soltaba gemidos, jadeos y palabras sin sentido.

La boca de Tony le resultó muy cálida y cada vez que su legua se movía con notable experiencia hacía que su espalda se arquera. Su respiración se volvió inestable con cada lamida o succión que le propinaba, reconoció la sensación de hormigueo y esa opresión que le marcaba que estaba por acabar pero no pudo decir nada. Una de las manos de Tony había soltado una de sus piernas pero no la dejó caer, por impulso llevó su propia mano para sostener su pierna en alto, pero casi la soltó cuando sintió los dedos de Tony tocar sus testículos antes de que la mano se cerrara apretándolo despacio, no lo suficiente como para infringirle dolor pero si para que emitiera un gemido lastimero.

Su vista se había nublado y puesto blanca cuando Tony volvió a succionar su pene al tiempo que apretaba sus testículos, sin previo aviso se vino en aquella boca que seguía en movimiento, estimulándolo durante su orgasmo.  

Parecieron trascurrió horas hasta que por fin su mente comenzó a salir de esa sensación de estar recostado sobre una nube para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro del Alfa frente al suyo antes de que bajara y refregara su mejilla contra la suya en un acto bastante intimo que los de su casta hacían para marcar con su aroma a sus parejas para indicarles a otros que ya estaban marcados.

Steve no supo bien si fue porque todavía tenía los estragos de su orgasmo o si la sensación de estar a gusto con Tony era natural luego de haber compartido un acto como el anterior o por qué pero se encontró exponiendo su cuello en una clara invitación a que lo mordiera nuevamente. Algo peligroso si no tenía intenciones de unirse con el Alfa ya que las marcas se volvían permanentes luego de que se repitieran barias veces, pero en algunos pocos y escasos casos solo dos mordidas causaba que fuera permanente.

Tony lo mordió y se removió sobre su cuerpo haciendo que Steve se diera cuenta que fue el único en venirse antes y que por lo que sentía contra su estomago aun estaba duro. Cuando el Alfa abandonó su glándula, tuvo la extraña sensación de querer complacerlo y abrazarlo pero luego de maldecir a sus instintos Omegas lo alejó de su cuerpo para poder sentarse y mirarlo a la cara. Aunque Tony estaba más centrado en lamerse los labios mientras fijaba su vista n la marca que acababa de renovar, aparentemente satisfecho con su trabajo.

 _“─_ _Y-yo… puedo con mi boca_ _─”_ apenas dejó salir esas palabras obtuvo la atención completa de Tony, quien le sonrió dándole a entender que le gustaba la idea.

Así que así terminó con su dilema actual, ya que tenía el pene de Tony frente a su rostro, totalmente erguido y expectante.

Tragó saliva levantando la vista hacia aquellos ojos marrones que se habían oscurecido. Si bien antes de Tony si tuvo una experiencia similar… la cosa era que él nunca lo hizo y quería, aparte de no hacer el ridículo, complacer de verdad al Alfa que acababa de hacerlo sentir más que bien.

Cuando bajó la vista divisó una gota de pre-semen y sin pensarlo llevó su lengua hacia la hendidura lamiendo aquella gota, sintiendo una de las manos de Tony posarse sobre su cabeza y masajeando su cuero cabelludo alentándolo a seguir.

_Al diablo…_

***

Una cerveza se convirtió en seis o al menos así lo fue para Clint ya que Bruce si había bebido una y se encontró batallando con el rubio para que no pidiera otra.

Cuando por fin logró hacer que saliera de aquel bar, donde más de una mirada se posó sobre ellos haciendo que Clint les gritara que se fijaran en sus gordos traseros al tiempo que les mostraba el dedo medio, digamos que sintió un gran alivio al alejarse del bar.

El estacionamiento estaba bastante repleto de vehículos pero en especial de camiones que pasaban por aquella ruta de paso y por suerte había muy pocas personas deambulando en el lugar. Un grupo de cinco hombres y mujeres de mediana edad que al parecer habían salido unos momentos antes que ellos seguían en el estacionamiento tomando aire.

Bruce decidió pasar por alto el cotilleo que se estaban armando esos cinco mientras ayudaba a Clint a subir a la camioneta. Fue rápido y se extrañó por la falta de palabras del beta ya que desde cruzaron la salida del bar se cayó de inmediato. Subió en su lado para poder conducir a la casa de Rogers, donde seguramente aquel otro rubio le patearía el trasero por haber emborrachado a su amigo de esta manera y no haberlo devuelto a su casa como tendría que haber hecho, sin contar que ya había anochecido hace horas.

Aunque luego recordó que Clint era un adulto y creyó que exageraba con la reacción que tendría Steve, pero al recordar el comportamiento de la gente del pueblo sin contar la forma reprobatoria con la que los veían en el bar la idea de que tal vez si terminara con al menos un ojo morado ya no le pareció tan descabellada.

Despejó su mente cerrando la puerta y disponiéndose a encender la camioneta cuando su brazo fue alejado de las llaves que quedaron puestas en el encendido. Estaba por preguntarle a Clint que sucedía cuando se sorprendió al ver que tan rápido el cuerpo del beta se movió para acomodarse sobre el suyo, dejando su peso caer al sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras se acomodaba.

Bruce parpadeó perdido de la situación cuando escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, reaccionando al darse cuenta que se trataba de una de las mujeres del estacionamiento. No quiso ser rudo pero al intentar alejar el cuerpo de Clint para que volviera a su asiento escuchó un quejido haciendo que parara al instante preocupado de haberlo empujado demasiado duro y lastimado su pierna fracturada o algo más. Fijó su vista en la pierna con el yeso viendo como esta no soportaba el peso y que era la otra pierna la que era usada para acomodarse sobre él.

─Eres demasiado amable─ las palabras fueron arrastradas y llamaron su atención haciendo que buscara el rostro del rubio, haciendo que levantara una ceja por la sonrisa con la que se encontró ─… al principio me molestó cuando lo hacías pero después me di cuenta que no era con mala intención y comenzó a agradarme la forma en la que me tratas…

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de por qué sonreía, Clint se había quejado cuando intentó alejarlo porque sabía que si pensaba que lo lastimaba pararía y lo dejaría seguir.

Este tipo de situaciones no eran habituales para él, para nada. Estas cosas solo le pasaban a Tony, él solo lo sacaba de líos y prácticamente vivía en su laboratorio alejado de los problemas. No sabía bien que demonios tenía que hacer o mejor dicho si sabía pero no podía reaccionar. Algunas de las personas en el estacionamiento los miraban sin disimulo alguno.

─Hey… Doctor tu me relajas, tu aroma es muy rico─ cerró los ojos maldiciendo por dentro, Clint por poco y no estaba sentado sobre su entre pierna en la maldita camioneta ─A la gente le gusta hablar… démosles de qué hablar…

Volvió a sonreírle haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y la sangre se acumulara en una parte de su cuerpo que no debía animarse en estos momentos.

Con mayor determinación y dispuesto a ignorar alguna queja de dolor ya sea real o no impulsó sus manos hacia las caderas contraria para hacer que volviera a su asiento, al menos esa era la acción que debía ejecutar, pero justo cuando estaba por sujetar las caderas de Clint este se movió hacia arriba haciendo que sus manos pararan en otro sitio.

_Hay no…_

Cerró los ojos cuando un jadeo escapó de los labios ajenos junto a su oreja y sus manos sintieron ese firme trasero. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible ignoró el tirón en su entrepierna e intentó sacar sus manos de ese lugar, cosa que logró solo con una ya que la otra fue alcanzada por una de las manos de Clint impidiéndole moverla y haciendo que se cerrara apretando una de las nalgas, escuchando en respuesta los jadeos sugerentes contra su oído que incitaban a su cuerpo a reaccionar.

─Nunca dejé que nadie me lo hiciera… puedes ser el primero.

No lo pensó cuando enterró su cara en el cuello de Clint captando aquel sutil dulce aroma. Los betas como él contaban con una glándula menos desarrollada que los Omegas que servía para imitar a los de esa casta, engañando los sentidos de los Alfas e incitándolos a tomarlos a pesar de que no pueden ser marcados o en el caso de los hombres no pueden albergar a los hijos como lo haría un Omega masculino.

Sea como sea ahora ambas manos apretaban aquella firme y tierna parte del cuerpo del Beta, logrando luego de unos minutos meter sus manos debajo de la tela para tocar la piel. Besuqueó el cuello de Clint y sin darse cuenta succionó un poco el lugar donde si fuera un Omega tendría aquella glándula hinchada y preparada para ser mordida. Sabía que en aquel lugar quedaría un chupón a la vista de todos.

Levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a la cara del rubio pero éste lo esquivó bajando su rostro al tiempo que olisqueaba su cuello y movía sus caderas para rosar su entrepierna. Bruce cerró los ojos al sentir el rose a través de la ropa y apretó una de sus manos mientras que la otra se movía lentamente hasta que sus dedos tantearon la entrada de Clint, siendo un Beta de bajo nivel era tan o igual de sensible en ese lugar como un Omega, pero no contaba con la auto-lubricación de aquella casta.

Intentó volver a  ver el rostro contrario pero no logró verlo haciendo que alejara una de sus manos de aquel trasero para llevarla a su pecho y empujarlo sin ser brusco para verlo a los ojos, tenía que hacerlo, constatar que de verdad era consciente de lo que hacía. Pero Clint se negaba alejarse de su cuello y repitió aquel movimiento con su cadera mientras que se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Bruce frunció el ceño intentando ignorar su excitación y prestando más atención al cuerpo del Beta, si bien los de su casta lograban despedir un sutil aroma no revelaban sus emociones como las otras castas, pero el cuerpo siempre es honesto y la tensión en los hombros y la contención de aire era una advertencia de que lo que estaban haciendo no era algo que quisiera realmente.

Llevó ambas manos a los hombros contrarios para alejarlo, confundido por la determinación de Clint por no parar a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo realmente. Con un poco de resistencia logró alejarlo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el volante haciendo que recordara que se encontraba en una camioneta y en medio de un estacionamiento donde seguramente fueron vistos por muchos.

─Tú no quieres hacer esto─ aclaró viendo el rostro sonrojado y la mirada esquiva del Beta.

─Si quiero hacerlo y no soy el único─ negó llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Bruce, haciendo que con toda la fuerza de voluntad ignorara sus instintos apartando su mano de ese lugar ─. Me haces sentir bien, no me disgusta que seas tú… solo quiero sentirme bien un momento así que puedes hacérmelo si quieres mientras tanto…

Bruce suspiró pesadamente atrayéndolo nuevamente para que enterrara su rostro en su cuello, sabiendo que su aroma era lo que atraía a Clint y que por alguna razón el Beta pensó que ofreciéndose de esta manera obtendría el consuelo que buscaba de su parte.

Adiós a su excitación o al menos a su deseo ya que su pene seguía erguido y resguardado en sus pantalones. Maldijo mentalmente cuando sintió nuevamente la mano de Clint tocarlo en ese lugar, no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

─Clint, relájate. No quiero y no voy a hacer nada de eso contigo─ los años de meditación daban frutos ahora en donde tenía que darle más importancia a la sensatez y no al deseo.

Pasaron barios minutos en esa posición, sin decir nada hasta que Clint decidió volver a su asiento y Bruce luego de un par de respiraciones y abrir su ventanilla para que el aire fresco ingresara arrancó la camionera para volver a lo de Rogers.

─Eres demasiado amable─ se escuchó la voz del Beta rompiendo el silencia cuando la casa se hizo visible.

─¿Gracias?─ Bruce no supo si tomarlo como un elogio o no por el tono lúgubre con el que fueron dichas esas palabras.

De nuevo el silencio inundó el lugar y condujo sin decir nada más hasta llegar frente a la casa y bajar para ayudar al rubio a hacerlo. Ninguno prestó atención a nada al ingresar a la casa o hubo objeción cuando Bruce se acercó para ayudarlo a subir la escalera.

─No lo dije como un cumplido─ volvió a hablar mientras legaban a la cima de las escaleras y se encaminaran a su cuarto ─¿puedes quedarte en mi cuarto? Prometo no intentar nada.

Bruce solo asintió cerrando la puerta despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido para alertar a los demás de que habían llegado. No tardó mucho en deshacerse de sus zapatos y recostarse junto a Clint, sintiendo luego su peso sobre él cuando rodó a su lado. No tenía idea de cómo consolar a otras personas y tampoco qué fue lo que llevó al rubio a necesitar tanto del afecto de la primera persona a la que se encontró luego de salir de la casa de su padre.

Cerró los ojos elevando su mano hacia la nuca del contrario para pasar sus nudillos en esa zona, recordando vagamente el escuchar durante sus clases de meditación que a los Omegas que entran en pánico o están asustados buscan la seguridad en sus Alfas acurrucándose contra ellos y en ese caso se debía mantener la calma y a parte de permitir el contacto dar ese pequeño masaje en la nuca que les enfundará seguridad.

Aunque claro que recordaba que estaba tratando con un Beta y que eso tal vez no funsionara.

─Eres demasiado amable─ volvió a repetir con la voz cansada dándole a entender a Bruce que lo que hacía estaba haciendo efecto.

─¿Es algo malo?

─No es malo ser amable, pero la gente que es demasiado amable siempre termina mal─ bostezó acomodándose más sobre su cuerpo y pronto se durmió dejando a Bruce despierto, preguntándose cómo vería a la cara a Clint cuando despertara y en que fue una muy mala idea acompañar a Tony en su viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, me equivoqué con el capítulo anterioR XD jeje perdón de nuevo...  
> En dos o tres días subo otro capítulo si internet no me abandona ja  
> Gracias por leer y comentar a l@s que lo hicieron =) me anima saber que les gusta en especial porque este es el primer omegaverse y mas usando a Steve de Omega y por eso tenia mis dudas de si seria aceptado este fanfic o no =D  
> Besos!!!


	14. Capítulo 13

─Bien, apelaré tu divorcio y éste es el contrato que tienes que renovar antes de que esa asistente social se entere. ¿Quién comienza a contarme los detalles de lo que hicieron anoche? Aunque con solo mirarlos y olerlos me doy una buena idea.

─¿Qué?─ Loki ni se inmutó por las caras de su amigos, no era la persona más delicada a la hora de hablar y con los años solo “empeoraba” o así decían los idiotas a los que consideraba amigos.

─Soy el que se encarga de sus desastres legales. Clint, no sé porqué no me dejaste hacerme cargo de tu divorcio, el que firmaras ese contrato que hizo el abogado de Laura solo afirma que eres un idiota. Planea mudarse a Nueva York en días y no vas a poder decir nada al respecto porque aceptaste entregarle la custodia completa. Imbécil─ le tendió los papeles donde le remarcó las partes desfavorables con respecto a la custodia de sus hijos. Clint ni siquiera sabía cómo obtuvo estos papeles Loki porque no recordaba habérselos enseñado antes. Y luego miró a Steve que leía los papeles que le dejó frente a él con el ceño fruncido ─. En cuanto a ti, debiste pedirle a tu hermano en su última visita que renovara el contrato, sabes muy bien que necesitas un apoderado legal para seguir haciéndote cargo de todo y ahora con todo esto de la custodia de Peter recibí un aviso de que alguien estuvo averiguando sobre tus papeles. Hice que atrasaran el papeleo para tener tiempo de  renovarlos pero no sé si te diste cuenta que la asistente social no es fanática de Omegas independientes.

─¡Espera, ¿no voy a poder ver a mis hijos hasta las vacaciones?!

─Y eso si ella acepta enviarlos hasta aquí, se puede negar.

─No se cuando vendrá Bucky, esto es un desastre…

─Por supuesto que es un desastre, pueden hacer que asistas a los bloques de emparejamiento y a menos que quieras unirte a un desconocido que se haga cargo de todo lo tuyo vas a estar jodido. En varios sentidos…

Loki bufó rodando los ojos por como Clint mascullaba maldiciones escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras que Steve miraba el techo horrorizado, seguramente por imaginar lo que acaba de escuchar.

Él había esperado oír los detalles de lo que sucedió con los Alfas, por la marca en el cuello de Steve y el aroma ajeno que tenía impregnado, que no se esfumaría ni aunque se bañara durante todo el día, no era difícil deducir que cedió ante Stark. Y el que Clint apestara también al otro Alfa con anteojos solo aumentó sus intrigas sobre lo sucedido durante la noche anterior, no esperaba que él también hiciera algo así y su curiosidad de saber cómo era muy grande. Aprovechar que Stark se ofreciera a ir por Peter junto con Banner para hacer que hablaran era su objetivo en un principio, pero decirles de sus problemas legales en primer lugar fue una mala idea.

 _Que dramáticos…_ y él que esperaba entretenerse un rato con ellos. Pero no es como si fuera un descorazonado total, tenía una solución para los problemas legales del par de idiotas.

─Dejen de comportarse como si fuera el fin del mundo. Lo de la custodia se puede arreglar y renovar tus papeles es sencillo, necesitas a otro apoderado para reemplazar a tu hermano. Fin del drama.

─¡¿Fin del drama?! ¡Puedo perder a mis hijos!─ Clint lucía desesperado y asustado por la posibilidad.

─En teoría ya los perdiste─ era la verdad, pero la voz de su conciencia le dijo que debió de ser más sutil al expresarse cuando Clint por poco y se largó a llorar. Aunque lejos de sentirse culpable tuvo las increíbles ganas de levantarse y darles un cachetazo a cada uno para que se dejaran de comportarse de ese modo ─Si largas una sola lagrima no pienso presentarme en la maldita corte familiar. Como odio estos casos, por Dios…

─Y cuánto tiempo tengo para hacer el nuevo contrato─ Steve se masajeaba las sienes con los ojos cerrados, no era común que no mantuviera sus emociones a raya y Loki sacudió una mano frente a su cara al sentir el aroma a preocupación que se percibía a su alrededor ─. A Bucky no le va a gustar esto.

─Tienes problemas más urgentes como para preocuparte por los sentimientos de tu hermano, para mañana a primera hora tus papeles tienen que estar en orden. Si los retienen por más tiempo esa bruja se va a dar cuenta que hay algo malo y los de ese departamento se pueden meter en problemas por nuestra culpa. Te recomiendo a Carter, es confiable.

─No, no quiero que tenga problemas con su familia. Desde lo que pasó con Sharon me odian─ resopló negando con la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente ─Loki, no eres un Alfa pero los Betas, más los de tu clase, tienen más poder legal y confío en ti…

_Oh no, no…_

─¿Loki?─ Clint eligió ese momento para ser partícipe de la conversación, haciendo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse sobre la mesa y  conteniendo unas lagrimas traicioneras que luchaban por abandonar sus ojos. Ninguno estaba seguro de si esas lágrimas eran de miedo o frustración por la situación de sus hijos ─Es la persona más desapegada que conozco y le fastidia el que otros dependan de él, no te ofendas Loki, ¿pero no es cierto?

─Eso es correcto─ rodó los ojos cuando Steve volvió a poner esa expresión de apuros ─Pero no es como si este tonto dependiera realmente de mí, es totalmente independiente, solo necesita mi nombre y firma en sus papeles. No tengo problemas en hacerlo. Así qué, ¿se divirtieron anoche?

Sinceramente no entendió porqué lo miraron con indignación.

─Acabas de decirme que perdí la custodia de mis hijos y a Steve que esa asistente social busca hundirlo y puede llegar a hacerlo… ¿y nos preguntas si tuvimos sexo anoche?

─No, lo que acabo de decirte es que voy a hacer que recuperes la mitad de la custodia de tus hijos y a Steve que le salvaré el trasero. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todavía están adormilados que no entienden bien las cosas o qué?

Oh sí, ahí estaban recomponiéndose de la impresión por las noticias que les dio, enderezando sus posturas y abandonando esas expresiones lamentables que el pelinegro tanto odiaba en las personas. Por un momento Loki pensó que Clint le diría alguna grosería o que Steve se levantaría de la mesa cabreado y volvería a hablarle cuando su enojo se le pasara, pero el segundo solo resopló resignado mientras que el otro rodó los ojos que ya no se veían acuosos y enrojecidos.

─Dormí con Bruce anoche, pero solo dormir, nada más pasó─ la forma rápida en la que aclaró el _solo dormir_ le hizo sonreír, el idiota era pésimo mintiendo y se notaba a leguas que hubo algo más. Antes de que pudiera recalcarle lo obvio se le adelantó para quitarse la atención de encima ─Steve por otro lado…

El nombrado enrojeció al instante que ambas miradas se posaron sobre él e inconscientemente llevó una mano hacia su cuello donde su glándula Omega seguía adolorida e inflamada  por la mordedura de Stark.

─No tengo nada que decir, ya saben que pasó─ negó frunciendo el ceño por las insistentes miradas ─¡No voy a hablar de eso, ¿qué les pasa?!

─¡Oh por favor! ¡Tú entre todas las personas, justamente tú tuviste una aventura!─ Exclamó Clint olvidando su pierna fracturada al ponerse de pie de golpe para enfatizar el asombro del hecho. Maldijo volviéndose a sentar rápidamente pero aun con la intención de obtener algunos detalles ─¡Perdiste tu casi virginidad! ¡Mi amigo es una flor tardía que acaba de florecer!

─¿Qué tan malo fue el nudo? Por cómo te remueves a cada rato en la silla supongo que no muy bien. Stark es un desconsiderado, mira que tomar “tu virginidad”─ sonrió mientras hacia las comillas con los dedos ─y romperte el…

─¡¿Cómo es que tantas idioteces salen de sus bocas?!─ Ahora sí Steve se había cabreado de verdad porque mascullando por lo bajo lo inmaduros que eran se levantó de y se fue dejándolos carcajeándose en la sala.

Aunque la risa no le duró mucho tiempo a Clint cuando la mirada de _sé que ocultas algo_ de Loki se posó sobre él.

***

Tony sabía que Peter se dio cuenta de que estuvo _muy cerca_ de Steve en su ausencia pero el muchacho más que mirarlo asombrado no dijo nada. Tenía el aroma del Omega en su piel, mezclado exquisitamente con el suyo y extrañamente esa fusión le agradaba. Siempre había pensado que al dejar que su aroma se mezclara con otro de esa forma sentiría incomodidad y molestia.

Amaba su libertad.

Se recriminó mientras pasaba tiempo con su primo el no haber controlado sus estúpidos instintos y volver a marcar a Steve no solo con su mordida sino que con su aroma también. Se suponía que era una follada para sacarse las ganas y nada más, pero su maldito y traicionero instinto quería hacerle creer lo contrario. Él era más fuerte que eso, su biología no podía gobernar su vida, su futuro.

Su futuro… planeaba tener al mocoso en su vida cuando viajó hasta aquí para conocerlo. Aunque al principió renegó de hacerse cargo de Peter y al aceptar su primera razón para hacerlo fue para que Pepper dejara de hostigarlo con el tema, luego la idea de tener a un familiar le agradó pero eso era lo más tolerable que llegó a aceptar como familia a futuro.

La sola idea de emparejarse le causaba escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba mantener a Steve para él solamente. No que hubiera algo malo con Steve, en realidad a pesar de su carácter resultó ser un hombre agradable y el que fuera tan independiente era algo que le sacaba un peso de encima porque tener personas dependiendo directa y completamente de él no le causaba ningún placer. Además de que para ser un Omega no era delicado, lo que sí era masculinamente atractivo y se veía completamente sano como para darle barios hijos... y ese último pensamiento estaba fuera de lugar. Muy fuera de lugar y quería que desapareciera de su mente tan rápido como surgió.

Tenía que dejar de pensarlo tanto, concentrarse en Peter. En su primo que decidiría el quedarse o irse con él y todavía parecía que la balanza estaba a favor de no partir.

Suspiró sonoramente llamando la atención de su primo, quien lo miró un tanto indeciso mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa. Se encontraban en la cafetería donde almorzó el primer día en el que llegó, habían recorrido el pueblo mientras Peter le contaba cuáles eran sus intereses académicos ya que ese era el tema más fácil de que hablar aparentemente. Por lo poco que conocía al mocoso Tony dedujo que aunque no era un chico tímido si era uno que prefería mantener su perfil bajo.

─Hmm… ¿él está bien?─ Tony tardó en captar de qué hablaba pero siguiendo la mirada de Peter supo que hablaba de Bruce. Resopló recordando que su amigo los acompañaba.

─Sí, le pasa de vez en cuando. No te preocupes─ se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a que Bruce no dijera ninguna palabra en todo el día y que se mantuviera con la mirada perdida. Hace tiempo que no lo veía hacer eso, pero no se preocupaba, sabía que Bruce era de los que reflexionaban mucho cuando algo fuera de lo habitual le sucedía.

Peter no se vio muy convencido pero asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a mirarlo.

─Parece que Steve y tú se…─ hizo un gesto con su mano mientras su cara comenzaba a enrojecerse ─entendieron.

Tony reprimió las ganas de reírse, el chico se veía avergonzado pero preocupado sobre qué pasó en su ausencia en casa.

─¿Te molesta?

─¿Debería?─ Oh… ahora su expresión era de recelo y preocupación, con su cara roja y todo el chico hacía el intento de sonar serio y no tímido por estar metiéndose en un tema como éste ─Es que con tu fama… Steve no es de mirar la televisión cuando se habla del espectáculo y chismes sociales, estoy seguro que no sabe sobre tu popularidad. Solo… ya sabes, seguro te diste cuenta que aquí somos más tradicionales y no quiero que él se confunda. Lo que quiero decir es que si está todo _aclarado_.

Tony aguantó las ganas de sonreír por como Peter hacía un gran esfuerzo para sonar firme y no desviar su mirada. El muchacho se preocupaba por Steve, podía notar los lazos que se estaban formando entre ellos antes de que él apareciera y por un momento se sintió molesto consigo mismo. No había ido por su primo porque le importara o algo así, ni siquiera se había propuesto el preguntarle si quería o no irse y la razón por la que se mostró flexible para darle tiempo de decidir fue solo porque le gustó Steve y quería tener sexo con él.

Bien, ahora se sentía una mierda. Muchos se lo decían seguido pero nunca le importó.

─No te preocupes Peter, tu primo me agrada y lo que pasó entre nosotros es algo controlado─ esta vez sí sonrió cuando el chico sonrió sintiéndose avergonzado por haberle planteado el tema. No estaba preocupado realmente por si Steve confundía las cosas, no lo habían hablado realmente pero él no estaba tratando con un joven Omega totalmente inexperto que confundía el deseo con algo más ─Y con respecto a tu decisión, ¿ya la tomaste?

Y la sonrisa de Peter se esfumó desviando la mirada. Se veía como si se sintiera acorralado con aquella pregunta. Tony esperó hasta que lo vio suspirar derrotado.

─Sabes que no tienes que pensar en nadie más que en ti mismo para tomar la decisión y si no puedes hacerlo recuerda que todos quieren lo mejor para ti─ y era verdad, hasta podía decir que él mismo se incluía a pesar de apenas conocerlo hace pocos días. Peter era familia, el Alfa en él lo reconocía y le dictaba el velar por su futuro. Además que más que por instinto el chico le agradaba de verdad ─Sin presiones, Peter. Nadie va a enojarse sea cual sea tu decisión.

Y esa era la verdad.

Dios… Pepper seguramente estaría sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma (aunque esta vez ella no tuvo nada que ver) en ver que él estaba comportándose como un hombre adulto, maduro y no siendo caprichoso e impaciente como usualmente lo era cuando quería algo.

***

Steve no sabía que carajo le golpeó, pero sí que su cabeza dolía demasiado y que Loki se veía preocupado, lo cual era algo raro en él que siempre se mostraba indiferente de lo que les sucediera a todos a su alrededor. Parpadeó perdido de por qué se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo notando como un liquido caliente corría desde su cabello hacía su nuca. Se llevó una mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos cuando le dolió el haberse tocado ahí. Cuando vio su mano ensangrentada se sorprendió, el golpe al parecer había sido muy duro.

─Mierda… estás sangrando mucho─ siseó al sentir algo frio presionando en la herida pero no se aparto sabiendo que debía de hacerse ─¿puedes levantarte?

─Si…─ apoyándose en Loki logró levantarse aun un poco mareado pero con los pensamientos más centrados haciendo que recordara que, luego de que sus amigos lo molestaran con Stark, se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo que beber cuando escuchó un vidrio rompiéndose pero al momento de querer irse hacia la sala de donde creyó que provenía el sonido volvió a escuchar como otro vidrio era roto, pero más cerca, y de inmediato algo impactó contra su cabeza haciéndolo caer y casi perder la conciencia.

_Mierda._

Otra vez habían arrojado piedras a su casa. Una vez podía dejarlo pasar, pero dos veces no. Alguien definitivamente quería molestarlos y no se trataban de un par de chicos sin nada mejor que hacer como pensó la primera vez.

─¿Dónde está Clint?

─¿Dónde crees?─ le contestó Loki recuperando su expresión habitual, sin mostrarse preocupado como hace unos momentos. Steve negó con la cabeza y se arrepintió al instante por la puntada que sintió al hacerlo ─Te llevaré al hospital, no llevo ni una hora que acepté ser tu apoderado y ya me estás dando trabajo.

Si no conociera lo suficiente a Loki se ofendería por el último comentario pero la verdad es que, aunque de niños y adolescentes le disgustaba más tiempo del que le agradaba por su forma de ser, al final entendió que el pelinegro a pesar de sus comentarios y aparente indiferencia era una persona demasiado sincera para su propio bien y en realidad nunca fue indiferente con ellos, solo que era más _sutil_ a la hora de demostrar sus emociones hacia los demás. En fin, no tenía que tomar en serio todos los comentarios de Loki.

─Estoy bien, ve por Clint. No quiero que le rompan la otra pierna.

─Claro que estás bien, solo casi te desmayaste y tu cabeza chorrea sangre como si tuviera su periodo…

─Por favor no digas cosas así─ frunció el ceño esperando a que Loki fuera a verificar a Clint, cosa que hizo luego de presionarle con más fuerza de la que necesaria la cabeza con aquel paño que tenía hielo.

Bien, su cabeza dolía pero al menos no se sentía mareado y podía caminar derecho. Vio los vidrios rotos y se preguntó quienes podrían el querer molestarlos de esa manera, la primera persona que vino a su mente fue la pareja de Laura, pero no entendía a qué quería llegar con esto aquel Alfa.

La ventana nueva de la sala tenía que ser remplazada otra vez. No le gustaba nada que invadieran sus terrenos y que se atrevieran a atacar su hogar donde Peter y Clint vivían también, esta vez fue él quien se llevó la peor parte pero la próxima podrían ser ellos.

─¡Esos hijos de su madre son rápidos!

─Cualquiera es más rápido que tu─ Steve se relajó un poco al ver que Clint no estaba con ninguna herida nueva ─Ok, recuperé al lisiado. ¿Contento? Nos vamos al hospital, _ahora._

Steve estaba por protestar pero al quitarse el paño de la cabeza vio como este estaba totalmente ensangrentado y sintió como la sangre seguía fluyendo hasta su nuca. Seguramente necesitaba suturar.

***

El sonido del celular de Bruce sonando por segunda vez hizo que Tony codeara a su amigo para que atendiera el maldito aparato. El numero del celular personal de Bruce solo contenía el numero de Pepper y el suyo así que no le hacía flata pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba y no deseaba que luego su amiga lo llamara a él para reclamarle que no se comunicaran con ella para informarle como iban las cosas.

─¿Qué?─ Bruce parpadeó como si recién se percatara de que estaba caminando junto a Tony y Peter.

─Pepper te llama─ le señaló su bolsillo haciendo que tomara el aparato para mirarlo sorprendido para luego contestar la llamada. Tony también se sorprendió al ver de reojo que no erra su amiga la que llamaba, sino que era Clint Barton.

Bruce no le daba su número personal a nadie.

─¿Él está bien? Sí, entiendo. No te preocupes… ahora mismo vamos al hospital.

─¿Qué sucede?─ Peter le ganó al palabra viéndose preocupado.

─Otra vez lanzaron piedras contra la casa, solo que esta vez le dieron en la cabeza de Steve.

Las cosas se aceleraron en cuanto Bruce dijo eso. Tony no supo si alguna vez condujo tan rápido para llegar hacia una persona. Agradeció el que se llevaran la camioneta de Steve y no anduvieran a pie porque si no hubiera enloquecido. Miles de pensamientos fatalistas pasaron por su cabeza y se sintió un mal Alfa por dejar a su Omega en un lugar inseguro, se suponía que debía de cuidarlo y… bueno, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

_Steve no es mi Omega._

_No es mi culpa que lo lastimara._

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda…_

_¿A quién quiero engañar?_

Entro al hospital seguido de Bruce y Peter viendo hacia todos lados mientras se adentraban más. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se le ocurrió el ir primero hacia la recepcionista. Pero su miedo se incrementó en cuanto divisó a Barton sentado en una de esas incomodas sillas de hospital encorvado y agarrándose la cabeza mientras que un  pelinegro, quien recordaba como Loki, pasaba una de sus manos por su espalda.

Clint se veía desesperado y la única razón que vino a la cabeza de Stark fue que Steve estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Dejó a Buce y a Peter detrás para cruzar por la sala de emergencias ansioso. Las enfermeras y un doctor que atendía a un hombre que se retorcía aparentemente por un dolor en el estomago le ordenaron salir del lugar y esperar afuera como los demás. Tony los mandó al demonio y siguió revisando cama por cama sin mirar por su camino.

Chocó de lleno contra otra persona haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás.

─¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas..?!─ El insulto que estaba por gritar se esfumó en cuanto captó el aroma inconfundible de su Omega y maldijo al pensar así.

─¿Qué haces aquí Tony?

─Yo… Clint se veía mal y pensé…─ cerró los ojos concentrándose en el aroma de Steve, necesitaba calmar la ansiedad.

─Su padre lo llamó cuando estaban suturando mi herida y le dijo que su ex esposa se fue con los niños hace unas horas─ Bueno, eso explicaba el estado devastado del Beta.

─Si, solo tuve un susto de muerte hace unos minutos, no, segundos y se me pasará en un rato. ¿Estás bien?-─ Tony habló rápido y sus respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

Su mente no paraba de mandarle señales de que su Omega había estado en peligro y que lo seguía estando. Todo era un caos en su cabeza.

Las enfermeras lo observaban preocupadas, los Alfas solían perderse si no controlaban sus emociones y controlarlos cuando se ponían en ese estado era muy difícil. Era como intentar razonar con la pared y golpear a la nada ya que en ese estado se ponían excesivamente agresivos y no sentían dolor, podrían quebrarse la mano y seguir golpeando sin problemas.

─Tony, estoy bien. Fue solo un raspón─ minimizó el golpe que recibió usando un tono de voz bajo. Las feromonas de Stark eran de dominio y para alertar a otros de no acercarse, sus ojos estaban dilatándose y Steve vio como todos en la sala se ponían alerta, hasta el hombre que se quejaba antes se calló olvidando su dolor para ver que pasaba.

Steve había presenciado a un Alfa perderse una vez, en la feria estatal hace un par de años y no fue algo agradable. Carter había terminado con unas costillas rotas y junto con tres oficiales tardó más de una hora reducir a aquel Alfa. El hombre parecía poseído y se levantaba aun cuando había sido electrocutado y golpeado.

─Tony… necesito sentarme. Acompáñame─ pidió llamando la atención del castaño alcanzando su mano para que lo siguiera. Tony apretó su mano y cuando pareció que estaba volviendo en sí un medico entró al lugar gritando que los familiares debía de esperar afuera haciendo que el gruñido de Stark resonara en los oídos de todos los presentes que maldijeron al idiota que entró de ese modo al lugar.

Recordaba vagamente que en las escuela le habían enseñado que hacer en caso de que un Alfa pasara por esto. Si se trataba de un desconocido debía de apartarse de inmediato, pero si era su pareja podía tranquilizarlo con sus feromonas y atrayendo su atención a él y solamente él. El objetivo principal de un Alfa después de todo es proteger a su pareja.

Lo malo era que Tony no era su pareja, pero tal vez podía confundirlo porque levaba su marca y aroma.

─Tony─ lo llamó apretando su mano y tironeándolo cuando se percató que tenía intenciones de ir hacia donde se encontraba el doctor que acababa de entrar, el hombre miraba cauteloso la situación pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de intentar ir en contra de Tony a menos que él fuera primero ─Necesito sentarme, estoy cansado.

Steve estaba seguro que si fuera actor en estos momentos estaría en la banca rota porque daba asco. Pero al parecer Tony solo registró sus palabras porque se dejó guiar hacia la cama en donde había estado antes mientras le hacían la sutura, en cuanto se sentó Tony se lanzó prácticamente sobre él quedando recostados.

Steve se quedó quieto dejándose hacer mientras sentía la respiración contraria contra su cuello, la acción no tenía carácter sexual. Solo se trataba de un Alfa reconociendo a su Omega e intentando resguardarlo del que fuera el peligro imaginario que pasara por su cabeza con su cuerpo. Steve asintió a una enfermera cuando ella hizo ademan de acercarse para cerrar las cortinas para darles privacidad.

Esto le llevaría un buen tiempo...

****

Hola!!

Los días para que Peter tome su decisión se acaban, ¿Qué creen que decidirá? ¿El novio de Laura es quién molesta? ¿Clint volverá a ver a sus hijos? ¿Loki seguirá siendo insensible? ¿Steve conseguirá otra mordida? XD

Si tienen sugerencias o algun pedido no duden en comentarlo =)

Besos!!


	15. Capítulo 14

─Esto es estúpido─ Clint cerró los ojos obligándose a no contestar como deseaba hacerlo. Llevaba horas en la misma posición, sin mover un musculo y despegar su vista del techo de madera ─y ridículo… ¿en qué te ayuda estar recostado en el lugar donde tu amigo se viola a sí mismo con juguetes sexuales?

Esa era una imagen que vio más veces de las que debería así que no le afectaba realmente. Steve se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto con Stark desde que regresaron del hospital y eso fue ayer. No temía por la seguridad de su amigo con un Alfa que obviamente estaba fuera de sí, aparentemente Tony lo reconocía como su pareja en ese estado y no intentaría dañarlo o al menos eso esperaba por el bien de aquel Alfa.

─¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí?─ Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos. Sabía que no ganaba nada con quedarse en el nido de Steve ahogándose en su miseria, pero necesitaba unos momentos a solas para digerir todo lo que pasó.

No pudo despedirse de sus hijos y el solo recordar con quién vivirían en aquella ciudad donde no conocían a nadie le preocupaba.

_¿En qué demonios pensaba Laura?_

Y su padre, _el muy maldito_ , sabía que Laura planeaba irse ayer y no le dijo nada. Es más, estaba seguro de que él le aconsejó el irse con aquel Alfa de esa manera. Después de todo su padre siempre dejó muy en claro que la unión de ellos no era buena, que debían de estar con un Alfa o Beta dominante, que eso era lo mejor para sus nietos. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué se sorprendió tanto cuando al llamarlo le confirmó que si sabía de aquel viaje.

─No arreglaras nada así, hablé con el abogado de Laura y sabe que esto no se termina con ella largándose con los niños─ si alguien podía hacer algo por su situación era Loki, no dudaba de la capacidad del ojiverde para lograr lo que quisiera ─¿Te estás quedando aquí por lo de los niños o porque evitas a Banner? Parecías un maldito Koala ayer en el hospital…

─Cállate─ gruñó pronunciando la primera palabra desde que subió al cobertizo y se quedó en el nido de Steve.

Lugar que se hiso bastante cómodo y acogedor, después de quedarse a dormir ahí y pasar toda la mañana entendía por qué Steve había elegido ese extraño lugar.

─Cuatro ojos está preocupado por ti…Las enfermeras pensaban que él te había hecho algo. Fue toda una confusión, te pusiste histérico y para más desmadre a Stark se le ocurrió la gran idea de volverse loco y gruñirle a todo el mundo como un animal.

Y cómo olvidar el asunto del hospital.

─Pues discúlpanos, no es como si lo hubiéramos hecho a propósito─ suspiró sentándose y resintiendo el dolor en su pierna ─. No todos son tan insensibles como tú.

─No es cuestión de ser insensible, sino de controlar nuestros impulsos y emociones. ¿De qué te sirvió desmoronarte? ¿Qué solucionó que Stark se dejara llevar por sus instintos y se convirtiera en el idiota-Alfa?  Lo único que lograste fue que las enfermeras pensaran que Banner te hizo algo y tuviera problemas porque notificaron a la policía. Carter apareció alertada por culpa de Stark y por ti siendo que Steve no quería que ella supiera, sabes que Carter ahora tiene la obligación de notificar a James por lo que pasó y tal vez su hermano no se entere hoy o mañana pero se enterará y puede ser un imbécil cuando se lo propone aunque Steve lo niegue─ Clint estaba por replicar lo que le decía pero Loki no le dio oportunidad de interrumpirlo ─. Lo único que lograron fue poner a todos en aprietos como si no hubieran suficientes problemas. Por lo tanto, si darle más importancia a la razón me hace un insensible, entonces me parece fantástico ser un maldito insensible. ¿Entiendes? ¿Sí?, genial. Así que levanta tu patético trasero y haz lo que tengas que hacer, como bañarte porque apestas a _patético_ … idiota.

Y dicho eso abandonó el cobertizo dejándolo solo como pedía desde hace horas haciendo que resoplara. Aparentemente Loki se había enojado más de lo que pensaba por dejarlo con Carter y aquellas enfermeras cuando volvieron a casa. Clint recordó que las enfermeras efectivamente si parecían mirar a Bruce recelosas y hasta de forma acusatoria, como cuando lo llevó por su pierna fracturada.

Bien, analizando las cosas tal vez debió de controlarse un poco. Pero tampoco era como si debiera sentirse culpable por Bruce o por causar sin querer que Stark imaginara lo peor y perdiera la cabeza…

─Maldito hijo de…─ Se quejó palmeándose la cara ─Ahora me siento culpable, genial, lo que me faltaba. Gracias Loki.

El asunto legal con sus hijos era cuestión de esperar hasta que Loki lograra agilizar todo. Mientras tanto sabía que no podía quedarse en el granero evitando al mundo, era un adulto y tenía que actuar como tal. Para empezar se decidió en ir a ver a Bruce y preguntarle como estaba, después de todo se metió en un aprieto por su culpa.

Luego se ocuparía de Stark.

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras maldiciendo el dolor en su pierna por el esfuerzo, recordando que no tomó sus calmantes por atrincherarse en el granero y que dichas pastillas eran dadas por Bruce. La idea de que el doctor no le recordara su medicación podría deberse a que estuviera enojado por todo el lio en el hospital cruzó por su mente. Realmente tuvo un momento de debilidad en aquel lugar y se colgó, literalmente, de Bruce como si fuera su salvavidas. Su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza por analizar el espectáculo que dio en público, definitivamente disculparse con Banner era algo que debía hacer.

También sabía que lo que hizo en la camioneta fue algo estúpido y que solo causó un mal rato al doctor, además que para rematar lo había invitado a dormir en su cama juntos.

¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando hizo aquello?

Bruce seguramente lo quería lo más lejos posible y eso no le agradaba. Banner no era como los demás Alfas, él le daba una sensación de paz y confianza que en estos últimos días lo ayudó mucho. Mientras durara su compañía quería que fuera buena, no le importaba si Bruce quería sexo a cambio. Después de todo el pobre hombre era un Alfa siendo atraído por sus traicioneras feromonas de beta bajo que le daban falsas señales de que él quería ser tomado.

Clint no tenía ningún interés en buscar a otra persona, todavía tenía muy presente a Laura. El divorcio fue algo repentino, algo que no esperaba y si no fuera porque su mente estaba mayormente centrada en sus hijos estaría todavía preguntándole a su ex por qué no funcionó lo que tenían juntos.

Le gustaba Bruce, admitía que no era nada feo, pero no se sentía atraído en ese sentido. Solo quería su compañía, sentir su aroma cuando el Alfa lo inducia a calmarse por medio de sus feromonas. En la camioneta no se había excitado realmente, estaba cómodo y si hubiera sido más estimulado por Bruce se habría terminado de excitar y hasta pensaba que tal vez disfrutar, aunque eso no paso y no le dio tanta importancia al rechazo. Pero si se daba que Bruce quisiera algo más él no tenía problemas en hacerlo, nunca fue un mojigato y aunque nunca estuvo con un hombre y mucho menos con un Alfa no sentía rechazo a la posibilidad de dejarse hacer con Bruce.

Aunque primero tendría que comprobar que el doctor quisiera hablar con él después del fiasco en el hospital.

***

─…No lo sé Pepper, creo que esto es más serio de lo que pensaba. Y lo peor de todo este asunto es que Tony no está tomando conciencia realmente de lo que hace, si llega a unirse con Rogers sin haberlo analizado antes tal vez luego lo resienta y eso no será bueno para ninguno de ellos dos.

_─_ _¿Pero tú crees que, omitiendo todo el tema de las feromonas y hormonas locas, Tony tenga la intención de unirse con ese Omega? Si está de verdad interesado al punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos tal vez no se arrepienta luego…_

─Pepper, estamos hablando de Tony─ el resoplido de la mujer se escuchó a través de la línea y Bruce no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

 _─_ _Lo sé, pero desde aquí no puedo hacer nada. Y aunque estuviera ahí con ustedes estoy segura que tampoco podría evitarlo, solo nos queda esperar que todo termine bien_ ─ suspiró por ello, ambos conocían demasiado al castaño para saber que tiene una tendencia a menospreciarse cuando quiere algo o alguien. Con ellos fue extremadamente prudente al acercarse más personalmente, siempre inseguro de que verdaderamente era aceptado por los dos hasta que de un día para el otro los integró a su vida volviéndose extremadamente atento, aunque sutilmente como que si ellos se dieran cuenta de sus atenciones lo dejarían _─_ _¿Y tú qué?_

─¿Yo qué?─ preguntó frunciendo el ceño luego cuando escuchó una risita baja de Pepper.

_─_ _Me llamas por Tony, pero desde hace días que no te comunicas para que revise personalmente tus experimentos._

Bruce parpadeó dándose cuenta de que eso era cierto, desde que se ocupaba de Clint había dejado de lado su trabajo confiando en que todo estaba en orden si Pepper lo supervisaba. Nunca dejó que alguien se encargara de sus cosas por más de un par de horas, era un maldito obsesivo con cada cosa que hacía y su trabajo era lo que lideraba su lista.

_─Oh Dios…_ _¿También debo preocuparme por ti?_

En sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose llamó su atención haciendo que se dirigiera hacia ahí con Pepper preguntándole que era lo que pasaba con él. Apretó el celular cuando notó la molestia de Clint al entrar a la casa, no había tomado sus calmantes y la pierna debería de estarle doliendole. Había pensado llevarle el medicamente al granero cuando era la hora de que lo tomara, pero no pudo hacerlo, sintió que no tenía el derecho de meterse más de lo que ya estaba metido en la vida del rubio.

La forma en la que se aferró a él en el hospital, lo que sucedió la otra noche en la camioneta y el dormir con Clint fueron cosas que no debieron de pasar. El beta estaba pasando por una situación delicada y por alguna razón se estaba aferrando a él (seguramente por algo ligado con la biología) y si permitía que siguiera haciéndolo estaría aprovechándose de él.

─No─ contestó cuando Pepper volvió a preguntar si todo estaba bien ─No te preocupes, tengo que cortar. Luego hablamos.

No esperó una contestación, cortó la llamada y armándose de valor se acercó a Clint lo más serio posible para ayudarlo a llegar al sofá más cercano e ir por su medicamento. Decidiendo que el trato que tendría con el rubio seria solo el necesario y nada más.

No esperaba que luego de darle sus pastillas y el agua Clint le sujetara el brazo para que no se alejara. Haciendo de ese el momento en el que tenía que empujar cualquier deseo o sentimiento de querer _ayudarlo de más_. El beta bajo podía bien depender de las feromonas de un Alfa si este infundiera comodidad y seguridad. Clint no podía depender de él. Se iría en poco días, muy pocos, ¿y luego qué?

─Lo siento, por todo─ frunció el ceño por la disculpa, estaba seguro de que él tenía que decir eso. Debía ser él quien tendría que verse nervioso e incomodo ─. No soy así, no es que quiera excusarme, pero de verdad no quise incomodarte con mi comportamiento. No suelo montarme sobre las piernas de hombres en la camioneta de mi amigo para que me manoseen, ni invitar a tipos a mi cama y tampoco suelo llorar como niña y colgarme del primero que me consuele como un koala. Eres una buena persona y espero que me perdones por todos los problema en que te metí hasta ahora. Me caes bien Bruce y no se siente bien que estés enfadado conmigo.

_¿Enfadado?_

Bruce estaba seguro que se perdió de algo. No estaba enfadado con el rubio, es más, le preocupaba y por ello pensaba que lo mejor era darle su espacio y tomar distancia a partir de ahora para que no dependiera de sus feromonas y tuviera problemas cuando se fuera.

─…Puedo ir al hospital ahora mismo y explicarles que mi estado de mierda no tenía nada que ver contigo.

─No estoy molesto contigo─ aclaró antes de seguir escuchando el titubeo de Clint al hablar. Su mano había soltado su brazo pero podía ver la tensión en sus hombros y la forma en la que abría y cerraba las manos conteniéndose de volver a tocarlo. Suspiró sentándose a su lado aunque hace unos minutos estaba decidido a no darle más contacto del necesario ─Pensé que querías estar solo. Y con respecto de lo que pasó en el hospital no tienes nada de qué preocuparte o avergonzarte. El malentendido está aclarado.

La verdad era que no había arreglado nada y que en el hospital pensaban que él hizo algo _de nuevo_ a Clint, porque ahora especulaban que él le rompió la pierna. Loki se había hecho cargo de la situación, pero sabía que la oficial a cargo quería hablar con él cuando todo se calmara.

─¿Entonces todo está bien?─ asintió aguantando las ganas de darle una señal de que podía acercarse más. Su pecho se estrujó cuando Clint hizo una mueca por entender que el contacto no era bien recibido y tenía que mantener sus manos para sí mismo ─Soy un desastre, creo que entre más intento no serlo más lo soy. Nunca me importó, pero ahora hay niños de por medio y no es justo para ellos…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Clint intentaba no mostrarse débil o necesitado de consuelo pero aun así el Alfa en él lo sentía y era difícil ignorarlo cuando, para su pesar, se había encariñado con el rubio.

 _Esta es la última vez_ se dijo extendiendo el brazo para acercarlo y que de forma casi inmediata el beta se abalanzara sobre él en un abrazo. Sintiendo su aroma, refregando su cara contra su cuello y confiando en que no se aprovecharía de su creciente dependencia al aroma agradable que podía infundirle tranquilidad.

Bruce se limitó a pensar en nada, mantener la mente en blanco y no desviar el asunto. Lo que Clint hacía no era con intensiones sexuales, aunque todo esto de sentir el aroma y tocar podía llevarlos a ese punto si es que querían, pero ese no era el caso para el Beta y él debía mantenerse a raya de cualquier desviación. En un gesto gentil pasó suavemente en movimientos circulares una de sus manos por la espalda ajena hasta que sintió que la tensión abandonaba los músculos de Clint y el abrazo se aflojaba.

─Los Alfas usualmente no me agradan, cuando sienten el aroma de un Omega o Beta bajo como yo tienden a imponer sus feromonas instintivamente. En cambio tu hasta ahora mantienes tu aroma sutilmente picante a raya, no te impones o intentas doblegarme aun cuando sabes que puedes hacerlo─ cada palabra dicha era una tortura y no porque estuviera prestando atención sino porque el aliento de Clint cosquilleaba la piel de su cuello haciendo que le fuera una tarea difícil no estremecerse y pensar en hacer algo más que abrazarse y hablar. Además que el tono bajo y embriagador no ayudaba demasiado  ─…me encanta tu aroma.

Mirar al techo le pareció lo mejor que podía hacer para distraerse, sus músculos se tensaron mientras se daba cuenta que su mano se había dirigido demasiado al sur en la espalda de Clint, quien parecía bastante relajado estando prácticamente sobre él con su cabeza reposando en su hombro.

Definitivamente esta debía ser la última vez que dejaba que el Beta usara su aroma para calmarse.

─Estas duro─ Bruce solo puso a sentir en silencio ante el aviso, su entrepierna estaba reaccionando al contacto ─Los Alfas tienden a excitarse o enojarse con demasiada facilidad.

Bueno, eso era un hecho y Bruce no era la excepción.

─No se si es extraño o no, pero me gusta más la idea de que te excites conmigo a que te enojes.

_No es solo una idea ahora, es un hecho y oh por Dios… ¿por qué tiene que decir algo así?_

Bruce tampoco sabía si eso era extraño o no porque todo en él gritaba aprovechar que el beta con su armonioso aroma dulce lo dejaría tocar un poco su cuerpo, más que tocar en realidad.

Decidió alejar a Clint antes de que su conciencia se perdiera en sensaciones y deseos de los que luego seguramente se arrepentiría.

─Realmente tienes un problema ahí abajo─ suspiró acomodándose los anteojos disponiéndose a levantarse e irse a su cuarto para encargarse del problema que Clint amablemente le remarcó ─Si quieres puedo, ya sabes, encargarme de _eso_.

Bruce cerró los ojos fuertemente. Reafirmando que debía darle un alto al acercamiento que tenían.

─Ya te lo dije antes Clint, no quiero tener sexo contigo solo porque pienses… no sé que pienses realmente, pero no, no voy a hacerlo contigo─ suspiró aun con los ojos cerrados pensando en mejores palabras para expresarse, pero era inútil, su cerebro estaba recibiendo solamente las señales de una zona en especifica ahora ─. Tu mismo lo dijiste hace un momento, no eres así. Tu comportamiento es por tu estado de ánimo, toxinas que tu cerebro…

 

Y su explicación de cómo las toxinas de su cerebro podían hacerlo creer que deseaba tener sexo se murieron en cuando sintió el rose de la lengua de Clint pasándose sobre su labio inferior. Su mente se puso en blanco por lo que parecieron horas y cuando puedo darse cuenta ya estaba con sellando los labios ajenos con los suyos y sujetando el cabello de Clint para mejorar el ángulo que tenía.

Estaba permitido, podía seguir con esto y no obtendría ningún reproche por hacerlo. Un gruñido salió de él al tiempo que la presión de su mano sujetaba con más fuerza el cabello rubio, imaginándose explorando la cavidad del beta con su lengua en cuanto le permitiera entrar. Jadeó al imaginarse aquello y lo que seguiría después antes de que sujetara con sus dientes el labio inferior con fuerza, ensañándose con él y aliviándolo con succiones hasta escuchar un gemido ahogado por aquellas acciones.

─¡Ah!─ el gemido-quejido de Clint lo hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida del Beta. Permitiendo con ese momento que los jadeos de ambos fueran escuchados en la sala y que Bruce pudiera ver con claridad los labios hinchados y el fino hilito de sangre que se escapaba del labio inferior con el que se había ensañado ─M-me mordiste…

Pestañeó cuando las palabras llegaron a su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que había besado a Clint o que él había sido besado y que lo siguió.

_Oh por…_

─Lo siento─ su voz salió ronca y su mirada se clavó en los labios de Clint, quien eligió ese momento para pasar su lengua por la herida. Gruñó sin poder contenerse apretando su mano y logrando con ello un siseo del Beta, había olvidado que su mano sujetaba su cabello.

Clint realmente no se veía perturbado por la mordida o porque lo tironeó del cabello, aunque sí sorprendido. Bruce estaba por abrir la boca para decirle que no volviera a incitarlo nuevamente, que esta sería la última vez que se acercarían más de lo debido cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos acercándose lo interrumpieron haciendo que soltara de una vez el cabello de Clint y se pusiera de pie dándole un último vistazo.

Tendría una buena imagen para cuando subiera se duchara con agua helada.

Si hubiera dado un mejor vistazo con más detenimiento se habría percatado que no era el único animado con lo pasó esta vez.

***

Clint solo atinó a tapar su entrepierna con uno de los cojines del sofá cuando Bruce lo dejó así en la sala. Esta vez sí sintió una punzada de molestia, entendía que Bruce pensara que por todos sus problemas personales estaría un tanto “accesible” a cualquiera y tal vez eso era cierto de cierta manera pero realmente esta vez se había metido en el asunto.

No esperaba que Bruce con su santa paciencia y amabilidad lo mordiera o se mostrara dominante con él de esa forma. Simplemente esa faceta suya lo tomó por sorpresa y más aún porque le gustó. Jamás le gustó que lo mangonearan o darles el control a otros, pero esta vez… fue bastante excitante.

La presencia de Peter en la sala detuvo cualquier pensamiento sobre lo sucedido. El chico tenía los ojos enrojecidos, claramente habría estado llorando y a tan solo unos pasos de distancia se acercaba el indudablemente para Clint culpable.

─¿Qué demonios le dijiste Loki?

Ambos individuos lo miraron con una ceja alzada hasta que Peter parpadeó al tiempo que su cara enrojecía y disculpándose se iba del lugar apresuradamente. Loki por su parte arrugó la nariz y caminó hacia las ventanas abriéndolas.

─Apesta a Alfa excitado hasta la medula aquí─ le informó aun mostrando una expresión desagradable hasta que sus miradas conectaron y cambio esa expresión a una de burla ─Y frustrado también.

─No me molestes, no ahora. ¿Qué le hiciste a Peter?

─Nada─ se encogió de hombros ─Solo le di la charla que ninguno se anima a darle.

Clint frunció el ceño olvidándose de su problema entre las piernas. Recordando que Steve todavía no abandonaba su cuarto y que el plazo de Peter se acababa.

─Ya se decidió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finacho ja  
> Nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente… ;)  
> Gracias por leer y comentar l@s que lo hacen! Besos!!!


	16. Capítulo 15

Steve no tardó en percatarse de cuál era el tema del que quería hablarle Peter. El chico se veía nervioso, inseguro y destilaba oleadas de angustia que difícilmente otro Omega como él no pudiera notar. Además que tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos, señal de que hace poco tiempo estuvo llorando.

─Escucha Peter, necesitas calmarte ahora─ le sonrió intentando verse más accesible para que se tranquilizara. En realidad no era necesario que hablara, ya sabía que decisión había tomado y no quería atormentarlo más de lo que parecía estarlo ─. No te preocupes Peter, creo que a Stark no le molestará si quieres venir durante las vacaciones a ver a tus amigos y quedarte en esta casa. Y no es como si no tuvieras formas de comunicarte con nosotros si nos necesitas. Todo estará bien.

Peter lo miró y pareció querer decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca antes de que prácticamente se le abalanzara y comenzara a llorar.

Steve realmente no podía reprocharle que quisiera irse con Stark. Peter contaba con mucho potencial para llegar muy lejos en la vida como para que se desperdiciara en un lugar como en el que vivían. Estaba consciente de que siendo un Omega tenía muchas trabas en el camino para lograr lo que se propusiera y que para ello necesitaba del amparo de alguien con más influencia de la que él contaba siendo un Omega también. Realmente a Steve le hubiera gustado hacer mucho más de lo que actualmente hacía, no que despreciara su trabajo o la independencia con la que contaba a comparación de otros, pero siempre tenía esa sensación de que podría haber logrado más si hubiera contado con un respaldo que lo ayudara. Sarah siempre lo alentaba a superarse, su abuelo también pero Bucky era extremadamente sobreprotector y si no fuera por el camino que eligió en el ejercito seguramente lo tendría cada día constatando quién se acerca a él.

Y ahora Peter tendría a Stark. Un Alfa. Pero además de ser parte de aquella casta una buena persona.

La primera impresión que se llevó de él no era la mejor, es más, antes de conocerlo hasta sentía que lo odiaba un poco. Pero ahora contaba con una perspectiva diferente. Tony era amable, no como la mayoría de los Alfas que conoció que ponen primero la casta de uno antes de la persona y si decía o hacia algo que le molestaba no era con mala intención o adrede. En realidad el castaño le había dicho que no escuchaba realmente lo que decía cuando divagaba o hablaba por hablar, no tenía filtro cuando se expresaba, así que ahora sabía que la mayoría de las cosas que Tony decía no eran en su mayoría destinadas a enojar a quien estuviera cerca o al mismo destinatario. Aunque lo más importante era que Tony apreciaba a Peter, lo escuchaba y quería que tuviera lo mejor no solo económicamente.

─Todo estará bien─ repitió buscando darle seguridad a Peter.

No se iría con un imbécil que lo trataría mal o que no trataría nunca con él. Peter estaría bien, nada más importaba por el momento. Se había prometido que haría lo mejor por él y esto parecía serlo, lo que no evitaba que doliera. Como bien dijo antes seguiría en contacto y con suerte lo veria de vez en cuando pero no sería lo mismo. En poco tiempo se acostumbró a tenerlo bajo su techo, a despertar con la idea de no solo hacerlo para comenzar un día más de trabajo en la casa.

Dios… odiaba vivir solo.

Hasta Clint inevitablemente se iría y volvería a su maldita rutina.

***

El agua fría ayudó a que se despertara por completo.

Nunca se había perdido de esa manera, no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió en el hospital ni mucho menos cómo terminó en la cama de Steve. No es que se estuviera quejando de despertar con la imagen del Omega recién salido de la ducha buscando ropa en el armario dándole una imagen en primera fila de su retaguardia, mientras él sentía con cada musculo descansado y acogedoramente entre las sabanas en las que se había enredado de una manera rara pero no incomoda.

_“_ _─_ _¿Alfa?”_

Lo había llamado “Alfa” y eso lo había terminado de despertar. Pero como no le contestó nada Steve siguió con lo suyo sin darle importancia a que estuviera mirándolo.

Steve no lo llamó así ninguna vez, ni cuando estaba totalmente perdido en el placer y por esa razón le sorprendió que lo llamara así. Su mente todavía estaba medio desconectada así que tardó en darse cuenta de qué pasaba. Pero en cuanto Steve había terminado de vestirse, con una clama implacable a pesar de que hasta el momento se mostró siempre un tanto vacilante al mostrarse desnudo, el rubio volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez ladeando el rostro como si lo estudiara.

_“_ _─_ _¿Volviste a ser tu o sigues…?”_

Según lo poco que Steve le explicó al parecer se había alterado un poco de más en el hospital y su mente se nubló completamente ante sus instintos. Se mantuvo así por casi veinticuatro horas, reteniendo a Steve cerca mientras lo olía, acariciaba y si no hubiera estado concentrado en que ningún peligro estuviera detrás de la puerta o intentando ingresar por la ventana tal vez hubiera intentado tener sexo con él.

Pero no, lo mantuvo desnudo en la cama para marcarlo con su olor y mantenerlo a salvo. ¿A salvo de qué? Todavía no lo sabía pero era bien sabido que lo Alfas en aquel estado podía llegar a pensar que hasta una mosca pasando era una amenaza.

Hasta había movido el ropero para tapar la ventana y la cama se encontraba más alejada de la puerta.

Steve al notar que estaba tratando con un Tony muy consciente de su alrededor pareció un tanto más cohibido y le ofreció una ducha para que despertara completamente. Diciéndole antes de salir del cuarto que haría una merienda para ambos, haciéndole saber con ese comentario que habían pasado toda la noche y casi todo un día entero encerrados.

Y él no recordaba nada.

Salió de la ducha aun con ganas de recostarse en aquella cama. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y descansado. Siempre pensó que si le pasaba esto al recobrar la conciencia estaría alterado, pero no. Y eso seguramente era gracias a que Steve supo cómo manejarlo para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez y que se mantuviera quieto a su alrededor.

Tardó más de lo que planeaba en desperezarse, vestirse y salir del cuarto. Y solo lo hacía porque Steve le había dicho que lo esperaría abajo.

Pero Steve no estaba donde le había dicho y se encontró con Clint y Loki teniendo una aparente discusión en la sala, los ignoró y lo buscó en la cocina para verlo abrazando a Peter, quien sollozaba aferrándose de él. No pasó de alto tampoco el aroma de ambos Omegas que expresaban tristeza, angustia, miedo… demasiadas emociones que él evitaba como la peste. E igualmente se encontró caminando a toda prosa hacia ellos preocupándose más al ver que Steve contenía las lágrimas.

─¡¿Qué sucede?!¿Qué… quién?

Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a quién los había puesto en ese estado y estaba por salir por la puerta para seguir con su búsqueda cuando Steve lo tomó del brazo.

─No es nada, Tony. Solo teníamos una charla y bueno…─ se encogió de hombros como si fuera habitual llorar por una charla para él. Tony no creía que Steve o Peter fueran la clase de persona que lloraran a diario, pero asintió como si le creyera.

Miró a Peter comprobando que estuviera bien. El chico le sonrió débilmente mientras se refregaba los ojos irritándolo más. Notó que le dio una mirada rápida a Steve como si se comunicaran sin palabras recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

─Tony tenemos que hablar contigo, pero Peter porque no vas a lavarte la cara y le dices a Loki que deje a Clint en paz, sus gritos llegan hasta aquí.

Peter se largó de la cocina apenas escuchó la sugerencia y pedido de Steve.

A Tony nunca le gustó cuando alguien, sea quien sea, le decía: tenemos que hablar. Aunque Steve pareció darse cuenta porque le sonrió para que no esperara una mala noticia.

─Estuve hablando con Peter.

─Sí, lo sé─ asintió dándole pie para que hablara.

─Ya se decidió, quiere irse contigo.

Bien, ese era su objetivo cuando vino por él en primer lugar. Pero ahora sintió un ridículo pánico invadirle ante la realización de que de verdad se estaría haciendo cargo de otra persona. Él cuidaba de los suyos, pero todas las personas que lograron entrar en su círculo eran personas independientes.

Mierda… esto realmente está pasando.

─Stark─ frunció el ceño por ser nombrado por su apellido. Pensó que entre él y Steve ya había mucha, mucha, confianza como para que lo llamara por su nombre ─Esta no fue una decisión fácil para Peter, este es su hogar, creció aquí y todo lo que conoce está en este lugar. Por favor asegúrame que no te vas a arrepentir, que vas a tratar a Peter como merece.

─Puedo prométete eso─ aseguró sintiendo un poco de presión por la responsabilidad que estaba asumiendo.

Suspiró cuando Steve asintió con la cabeza dejando que el silencio invadiera la cocina por lo que parecieron horas hasta que se aclaró la garganta y se animó a abrir la boca nuevamente.

─Lloraban por eso, ¿verdad? Sabes que no voy a impedir que Peter venga aquí cuando quiera, puedo permitirme escapadas a diario si él quiere─ Nunca fue bueno entablando temas serios, quería decirle a Steve que todo estaría bien para todos pero no encontraba las palabras correctas ─Estaremos en contacto siempre.

En realidad Tony esperaba más que solo estar en contacto. Pero este era una charla exclusiva sobre lo que pasaría con Peter.

─Eso suena bien. Díselo a Peter cuando hables con él, necesita saber que todo va a estar bien.

─Sí, hablaré con él cuando esté más calmado. Y supongo que debo llamar a la asistente social para que sepa que ya arreglamos lo que haremos y también tengo que llamar a Pepper, Dios… ella va a estar eufórica y seguro se encargará de hacer que el cuarto para Peter sea lo más acogedor posible, además de que ya pensará detalles que ahora no puedo pensar como la escuela…

─¿Pepper?─ Steve interrumpió su divagación. Realmente estaba haciendo esto, estaba asumiendo su papel de tutor de su primo.

─Virginia, mi amiga, mi asistente, mi madre ocasional cuando hago algo que no tengo que hacer…

─La mujer con la que estuve tratando antes de que vinieras─ hubo algo en el tono de Steve pero Tony estaba ya un tanto eufórico por caer en cuenta de en qué se estaba metiendo como para hacer una pausa y prestarle más atención.

─Sí, ella misma. Vive en la torre al igual que Bruce. A Peter le caerá bien, ella es como una mamá pasiva-agresiva con todos. Sin ella ahora mismo estaría… no sé dónde estaría, pero seguramente no sería en un buen lugar.

─Suena como alguien muy cercana… espero que se lleve bien con Peter.

─Ella es más abierta que Bruce, pero ambos son como mi familia. No te preocupes, Pepper es una mujer increíble y hará que Peter se sienta como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en la torre.

─Eso es genial. Muy bien… Fantástico─ por el tono cada vez más penumbroso Tony dudó de que Steve estuviera totalmente seguro de dejar que Peter se fuera con él sin poner alguna traba para que no sucediera ─Tony, tengo que hacer algo ahora. Toma lo que quieras de la cocina seguro tienes hambre.

Steve lo esquivó y salió de la cocina como si esta se estuviera incendiando. Tony no fue tras él, pensó que necesitaba un momento para asimilar que Peter se iría. Él necesitaba un momento para asimilar que Peter se iría con él.

***

“ _Pepper”_

Esa era una forma muy familiar para dirigirse a una persona.

_“Es una mujer increíble”_

Steve odió como le molestó que el castaño hablara de esa forma tan familiar de aquella mujer. No tenía que afectarle que Tony tuviera una mujer tan cercana a él, no tenia que afectarle el pensar que se iría y seguiría su vida dejándolo como un Omega más que abrió las piernas para él.

Se sintió un maldito idiota por verse afectado. Sabía desde un principio que para Tony solo significaba el pasar un buen rato con él mientras esperaba por la decisión de Peter.

La marca que aun llevaba en su cuello también se iría.

Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada para escapar de la vista de todos y poder correr, golpear algo y volver a correr para sacar de su sistema aquella sensación estúpida porque estaba mal. No lo habían hablado con Tony pero era más que sabido que lo que pasara entre ellos durante estos días se quedaría atrás en cuanto Stark volviera a su vida. Con Peter incluido en aquella vida… definitivamente necesitaba correr y golpear algo con urgencia.

─Steve─ cerró los ojos queriendo ignorar a quien lo llamó cuado llegó a la puerta y si no hubiera sido Peter seguro que lo hubiera hecho ─Loki tiene que decirte algo, ven.

Asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. Sintiendo un poco de alivio al menos al constatar que Peter se veía mucho mejor a como se veía en la cocina. En realidad hasta se veía contento. Escucharía lo que sea que dijera Loki y se escaparía para poder desahogarse a su manera fuera.

Loki se encontraba sentado como si fuera el dueño del mundo y burlándose de Clint, quien se encontraba nervioso en su asiento y moviéndose como si pudiera mantenerse quieto. Sinceramente Steve no estaba con humos para saber que les pasaba a estos dos ahora. Loki lo miró y le sonrió haciendo que presintiera que hizo algo que lo afectaría, lo que no lograba saber era si seria de buena o mala manera.

─Peter me dijo que ya habló contigo.

─Si y Tony está al tanto. Hablará con la asistente social y seguro todo estará listo para esta misma semana─ se aclaró la garganta intentado no desentonar y mostrarse afectado con todo.

─Perfecto, ¿Qué te parece Peter? Nosotros tardaremos una semana más como mucho.

─Está bien, ¿pero qué tan cerca estarán?─ Peter sonrió a Loki y Steve miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

_¿De qué demonios hablan?_

─Lo suficiente, no te preocupes por ello sino por acostumbrarte a tu nueva “casa” y a vivir con Stark.

─Si, lo sé. Pero va a ser más fácil sabiendo que tendré caras conocidas cerca.

─Todavía no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea…─ ahora Clint se unía a la conversación haciendo que Steve se sintiera como el mal tercio de un grupo. Quería ver si Peter podía decirle qué pasaba pero el chico se había quedado con la vista fija en el celular de Loki.

─Tonterías, estarás cerca de tus hijos y podré intervenir mejor estando en ese lugar.

─Eso si me parece una buena idea, quiero estar cerca de mis hijos. Lo que no me convence es estar en una casa que no es mía.

─¿Qué acaso no llevas viviendo en esta casa desde tu divorcio? Todo lo que sale de tu boca es algo estúpido Clint, abstente de abrir la boca cuando empecemos con todo el proceso legal por favor.

─¡Yo no digo estupideces! Y no es lo mismo, Steve no me echaría jamás en cara que me dejó vivir bajo su techo, ¡tú lo harás por el resto de mi vida!

─Por supuesto que sí─ se rió Loki confirmando lo dicho por Clint, haciendo que Steve sintiera el impulso de levantar la mano para tener su turno para hablar.

─Loki, ¿cómo conseguiste un lugar así?

Peter no despegaba la vista del celular inspeccionando lo que sea que le mostraba aquella pantalla.

─El hombre que embarazó a mi madre le dejó suficiente dinero como para que ella no lo molestara jamás y eventualmente dejó una suma considerable en una cuenta a mi nombre para que yo tampoco lo molestara así que podría decirse que tengo suficientes ahorros como para costear esto.

Bien, eso explicaba muchas cosas pensó Steve. Loki jamás hablaba de su padre y lo poco que sabían de su madre era que él no sentía mucho aprecio por ella. Y este no parecía ser el momento tampoco para que Steve preguntara por ese hombre así que lo dejó pasar aun más curioso de saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

─¿Qué está pasando?

Por fin todos parecían darse cuenta que ninguno le había explicado lo que pasaba haciendo que Steve se sintiera ansioso.

─Peter se irá a Nueva York a más tardar cuando finalice esta semana─ asintió aunque él ya sabía eso ─Clint se irá también a Nueva York para estar cerca de sus hijos y como su abogado se me hace más conveniente mantenerse cerca también así que también me voy.

Steve sintió que alguien lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago. Los tres eran las personas más cercanas con las que contaba. Bucky casi no volvía a casa y cuando lo hacía era por poco tiempo. Peggy estaba absorta en su trabajo por su reciente asenso y por los problemas que tuvo con su familia solo la veía cuando él iba al bar con sus amigos, amigos que se irían junto con Peter.

─¡Maldito idiota dile bien las cosas!

─Steve, no quedaras solo aquí─ Peter estaba a su lado sonriéndole y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en que momento se movió a su lado o que no estaba respirando.

─¿No vas a llorar? Maldición… quería grabarte mientras lo hacías─ Loki se veía verdaderamente decepcionado ─Te vas con nosotros, no pienso soportar a este cerebro de pájaro solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo este fanfic =)  
> ¿Qué les esperará en Nueva York? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Tony? ¿Bruce? Para que sepan aparecerá Bucky (faltan dos capítulos más) y cierto Dios rubio también já  
> Solo para aclarar, me gusta Pepper y no pienso hacerla la “villana”. Lo único malo de ella es que se interpone entre mi Stony jaja pero dejando eso a un lado me gusta ese personaje en las películas y comics =) a la que nunca soporté es a Sharon y no necesariamente porque se interpone entre mi amado Stony jaja  
> ¿Me tarde mucho en actualizar? No se preocupen ja mi vida personal es un desastre pero aunque esté internada me las arreglaré para escribir y actualizar mis fanfic aunque tarde ja   
> Gracias nuevamente por leer comentar! Besos!


	17. Capítulo 16

─No puedo irme simplemente así como así, las cosas no funcionan de ese modo─ tenía un argumento. Las personas no abandonaban todo de un momento para el otro para evitar quedarse solo por un tiempo.

_Pero…_

Llevó las manos a su cara para dejar de ver la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Se sentía patético. Todos concordaron en que su presencia sería buena para Clint ya que Loki no era el mejor apoyando emocionalmente a las personas y seguramente si se quedaban conviviendo en un mismo espacio por más de un día se matarían. Steve sabía que la razón por la cual insistían tanto en que él fuera junto con ellos era porque todos pensaban que él se sentirá solo, algo que era verdad pero que podría manejar. Lo que no significaba que quisiera hacerlo.

Por lo tanto luego de una tarde incomoda con sus amigos y Peter insistiendo en que debía ir con ellos, mientras Tony se la pasó hablando por teléfono con la asistente social y Pepper, ahora se encontraba en el baño del Bar refrescando su cara. Había dejado a todos durmiendo en su casa, después de cenar abandonó el lugar encerrándose en su cuarto y por suerte nadie fue a verlo. Peter por su parte había salido antes de que anocheciera hacia la casa de uno de sus amigos donde aparentemente lo esperaba una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Steve esperaba que lo pasara bien, pero que no fuera algo “grande” y que el chico no bebiera alcohol.

Soltó un suspiró dejando a un lado sus manos para verse nuevamente en el espejo. Antes se había mojado descuidadamente empapando un poco su camisa y su cabello haciendo que unos mechones se desordenaran un poco hacia cualquier lado. Por suerte gracias al cuello de su camisa la marca de Tony era vista y luego de un largo baño donde frotó su piel con jabón insistentemente el aroma del Alfa no era tan notorio, cualquiera pensaría que tenía su aroma por el convivir en una misma casa por tantos días.

─Soy un desastre… y además hablo solo─ se lamentó antes de escuchar que la puerta era abierta dejando ingresar a un conocido. Un conocido no muy agradable.

─Rogers─ lo saludó el hermano de Clint viéndolo de reojo antes de ir al urinario y hacer lo suyo haciendo que Steve dejara su monologo interno para salir de ese lugar.

─Barton─ devolvió el saludo caminando hacia la salida.

─Hey…─ apretó los labios al escucharlo y retrocedió de la puerta viendo al hombre de espaldas. Era más alto que Clint, además de más corpulento. En realidad los hermanos no se parecían mucho ─¿Cómo está él?

Levantó una ceja por la pregunta. El lugar y la situación no eran los mejores para tener una charla.

─¿Cómo crees tú? Realmente…─ negó con la cabeza recordando que Clint le dijo que su padre sabía de las intenciones de Laura de irse con los niños y no le advirtió. No entendía a la familia de su amigo, aunque no podía decir que todos eran iguales. Después de todo la abuela de Clint no era como esos dos ─Sabes qué, si quieres saber de tu hermano sabes a dónde ir o a qué numero llamarlo.

Al diablo con ese tipo y su padre. No discutiría con alguien que no escucharía.

Salió del baño sin esperar cualquier replica y se dirigió hacia la barra donde Carter lo esperaba con otra cerveza. Ella le dio una mirada cuestionadora cuando lo tuvo cerca, seguramente por su tardanza. La verdad no habían hablando mucho desde que Steve llegó sabiendo que ella estaría como le confirmó antes de salir cuando la llamó.

En silencio tomó la cerveza que su amiga le ofreció e ignoró la mueca del dueño del lugar cuando lo miró de reojo. Le tomó un gran esfuerzo el no rodar los ojos por la actitud de ese hombre o de cada persona en el establecimiento que lo miraba seguramente murmurando luego que era un “desvergonzado Omega” y ese sería el comentario más pasable para tener en cuenta.

─¿Con eso basta para que comiences a hablar o necesitas más?

Steve miró a Carter, quien sonreía antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida y luego volvió a fijar su vista en su botella.

─Loki es mi apoderado ahora─ soltó de golpe haciendo que Peggy se ahogara a medio camino de su trago ─. Lo sé, es Loki, pero confío en él y Bucky no renueva los papeles desde hace un buen tiempo y eso no es bueno con esa asistente social alrededor.

─Yo podría… podría haberte ayudado. No es que no confíe en Loki, no es un amigo tan cercano a mi pero sé que te aprecia y no haría nada que te perjudicara─ asintió tomando otro trago sin decir nada de por qué no fue con ella con este tema. El asunto de Sharon no era tocado por ninguno desde hace tiempo y no lo traería ahora ─¿Qué más hay? Vamos, dispara.

Steve sonrió sin mirarla a la cara. Por un tiempo tuvo sentimientos por Peggy, pero en ese entonces ella lo veía como un hermano menor, luego llegó Sharon y las cosas se complicaron un poco. Aunque superó aquellos sentimientos, fue su “primer amor” y actualmente era su amiga.

─Peter se irá con Tony─ suspiró dándose cuenta que llamaba al castaño con mucha familiaridad ─, Clint y Loki se irán también a Nueva York por el asunto de la custodia de los niños. Y no tengo noticia alguna de Bucky, lo cual en cierta forma es bueno porque significa que está bien. Simplemente está ocupado.

─¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Con que Stark se quede con Peter?

─Es la decisión de Peter y aunque no quiera que se valla es lo que él quiere y lo mejor para su futuro. No voy a protestar, tengo que apoyarlo y hacer que él se sienta cómodo con su decisión.

─Entiendo, pero no quita que duela. Sé que te encariñaste con su presencia, que eras muy cercano a él y su familia─ asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior ─¿Cuánto tiempo estarán lejos Clint y Loki?

Se encogió de hombros, el proceso podría ser rápido o tardar meses. Y no sabía que hacer, cómo actuar ante la idea de no tener a nadie aunque sea solo por un tiempo. Bien podría volver a acostumbrarse a estar solo en su casa, sabía que era lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que tarde o temprano Clint resolvería todo y volvería a mudarse.

─Puedes quedarte conmigo─ sonrió negando con la cabeza. No haría eso, Carter tenía una buena reputación y un cargo importante no podía arruinarlo llevando un Omega sin marcar y no emparentado a su casa. La gente podrían decir cualquier cosa y perder el respeto de un Alfa como ella ─Sabes que no tienes que quedarte solo.

─Lo sé, estoy bien. Es solo que…─ suspiró sintiendo que lo hacía mucho últimamente ─Loki me pidió que fuera con ellos a Nueva York.

─Wow… eso es muy lejos, ¿iras?

Steve levantó una ceja por el tono vacilante de Peggy.

─Lo estoy pensando, pero tengo que decidir rápido porque esta semana Tony viajara con Peter y Loki planea que nos vallamos solo unos días después que ellos.

─Oh… ¿quieres otra cerveza?─ asintió viendo su botella vacía ─Nueva York, ¿será cerca de Stark y Peter?

─Si, podría llegar caminando al edificio de Tony.

─”Tony”

─Si, bueno, después de todo no veo el porqué no debería tutearlo… estos últimos días que vivió en mi casa nos conocimos mejor y creo que es una persona agradable.

─En el hospital parecían muy cercanos─ bebió sin querer dar más detalles de lo que pasó con Tony. Eso quedaría entre ellos… y bueno, Clint, Loki, Peter y Banner.

No le daría más vuelta al asunto. Tuvo una buena experiencia con Tony, la pasaron bien juntos y eso era todo. De vez en cuando se verían por Peter y solo serían conocidos.

***

Bruce suspiró antes de beber su café, el sol pronto comenzaría a hacerse presente y no había logrado dormir realmente nada durante la noche. Tony había ingresado a su cuarto cuando  por fin pensó que su mente lo dejaría descansar de tanto pensar en el Beta rubio para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba Steve. El castaño estaba totalmente preocupado y alterado, tanto que no se detuvo a pensar en que él tendría que ser la última persona en saber el paradero del Omega.

Clint por su parte fue de mejor ayuda al hacer un llamado y decir que Steve había salido con una amiga y que volvería pronto. Aunque la información no logró hacer que su amigo volviera a la cama, por lo tanto Tony se encontraba en el cobertizo desde hace horas esperando por el regreso del rubio como si se tratara de un padre preocupado esperando por su hija adolescente que trasnochó. Claro que lo que sentía Tony por el Omega era todo menos fraternal.

─¿Todavía sigue afuera?─ asintió alejando la taza de su boca y pensando en que Clint no debería de estar caminando a su alrededor vistiendo solamente una camiseta holgada y unos bóxer negros ─Extrañaré este silencio.

Ese era otro tema, el Beta le había dicho como quien quiere la cosa que iría a Nueva York y no a cualquier parte de la ciudad sino a unas pocas calles de la torre de Stark. Las posibilidades de que se siguieran viendo eran altas.

Desviando un poco la vista del punto imaginario que miraba con tanta fuerza fijó su vista en Clint. Apretó los labios sabiendo que no fue buena idea. El rubio estaba de espaldas a él preparándose un café, contra toda advertencia de su mente comenzó a bajar lentamente la mirada de aquella espalda hasta terminar en la retaguardia del Beta. Aquel bóxer negro era ajustado y parecía adherirse a su trasero dejando poco a la imaginación. Como una mala broma su mente le recordó cómo se sintió el tener sus manos en ese lugar, apretando y acunándolo. Sus gemidos y jadeos contra su oído alentándolo a tocarlo más…

─¿Me estás viendo el culo?

_Oh Dios…_

─No─ carraspeó sintiéndose un poco avergonzado porque la risa baja de Clint le dijo que se dio cuenta su mirada, pero por suerte seguía dándole la espalda. La tienda de campaña en sus pantalones no fue vista por él ─Iré a ver a Tony.

Prácticamente huyó de la cocina.

Tony estaba sentado y cruzado de brazos con la vista fija en la oscuridad del camino por donde vendría Steve cuando llegara. Parecía un maldito perro de caza.

─Podrías esperar dentro de la casa, es lo mismo y no parecerás tan desesperado cuando Rogers vuelva.

Tony le gruñó algo que no pudo entender y sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se paraba junto a él para esperar también. Pensaba que el castaño estaba siendo exagerado e incoherente pero no lo dejaría solo.

─Y tú podrías no dejar tu erección junto a mi rostro. Encargarte de tu amiguito en el baño y no parecer tan excitado por el buen culo de Clint.

─Idiota─ gruñó mirando hacia su entrepierna y bueno, eso bajaría solo así que lo mejor era tomar el consejo de Tony ─No hagas una escena cuando llegue, eso además de raro sería estúpido.

Negó con la cabeza al escuchar que otra vez Tony le gruñó algo que no pudo entender antes de que ingresara a la casa de nuevo. Para su alivio Clint seguía en la cocina, no estaba seguro de que podría rechazar otra propuesta del Beta.

***

─No más alcohol para ti─ escuchó la voz de Carter como si estuviera a quilómetros y cada paso que daba parecía como si pisara sobre un suelo acolchonado. Aunque dudaba que se sintiera de ese modo si caía de cara así que intentó mantenerse en pie.

Nunca bebía más de la cuenta, sabía que no tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol. Además de que hablaba de más y se volvía muy perezoso.

─¡Mierda!─ escuchó a Peggy y la vio guardar su celular en su bolcillo. Frunció el ceño, rara vez su amiga maldecía en voz alta ─Steve, debemos ir por Peter antes de ir a tu casa. Acaban de decirme que al parecer se metió en una pelea con un grupo de chicos.

─¿Qué? ¿Peter está b-bien?─ por el susto se despejó un poco su mente y fijó su vista en Peggy esperando una respuesta.

─Sí, está bien. No te preocupes, solo molestaron a unos vecinos por una fiesta fuera de control. La policía fue a terminar el disturbio pero unos chicos comenzaron a pelear, la cosa se agravó y algunos terminaron en la estación. Entre ellos Peter. Mi turno terminó pero me llamaron porque saben que está a tu cuidado y eres amigo mío.

Lo único que su mente registró fue que Peter estaba bien. Pero tenía que verlo, tenerlo frente a él y constatar que no estuviera herido. No protestó cuando sintió el tirón de su brazo, al parecer se quedó quieto en su sitio y Peggy lo estaba guiando hacia su auto.

─No puedes manejar así, yo te llevo.

Asintió en silencio dejándose arrastrar, las palabras parecían haber abandonado su cerebro y subió al auto cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que este se encontraba en movimiento. No creyó haberse dormido pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró con Carter muy cerca de él sacudiendo su hombro para despertarlo, pero frunció el ceño cuando ella en un mal movimiento tocó la marca que Tony le había hecho. No entendió bien por qué pero se sintió mal, incorrecto que otro Alfa lo tocara en ese sitio.

─¿Qué… qué tienes?

─Nada─ logró responder evitando la mirada de Peggy.

─¿Nada? Déjame ver─ se sintió torpe por no mover su mano a tiempo para parar la mano de Peggy cuando ella dejó al descubierto su hombro y parte de su cuello.

_Mierda._

Si tenía sueño y pereza por el alcohol todo esto se esfumó al escuchar un gruñido de parte de su amiga. Nunca vio a Peggy enojarse y tal vez fuera porque todavía le quedaba un poco de la influencia del alcohol pero se encontró ladeando el rostro exponiendo aun más su cuello, su marca. Un claro aviso de que había sido marcado por un Alfa, cosa que al parecer a un Alfa como Carter no le agradó porque se alejó de él como si lo quemara.

─¿Quién? No, espera… ¿lo consentiste? ¿Tú estabas de acuerdo, verdad?

─Claro que si─ respondió frotándose la marca inconscientemente.

Que Peggy creyera que alguien podría obligarlo le ofendió un poco pero entendió su preocupación. Estaba por decir algo más pero se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su lado se abrió abruptamente y Peggy volvió a gruñir recibiendo otro como respuesta.

─Rogers ven conmigo─ reconoció al instante su voz e instintivamente se interpuso para que Peggy no saltara sobre el Alfa que se atrevió a abrir de esa forma su auto y además gruñirle como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo ─Tengo a Peter en la camioneta, baja ahora.

 _Peter_ … miró a Peggy y ella lo miró confusa a lo que él solo asintió a la pregunta silenciosa de ella y bajó del auto. Pudo sentir su mirada mientras se alejaba caminando detrás de Tony, quien iba delante de él con unos pocos pasos de distancia. Pudo captar el aroma picante de molestia pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo quería verificar a Peter y llegar a casa.

─Sube─ apretó los labios molesto por la forma en que Tony esquivaba su mirada y hablaba entre dientes cosas que no lograba entender. Peter se acurrucó contra él cuando se sentó a su lado, estaba dormido y olía a alcohol. Al parecer el chico estaba en peores condiciones que él, ignoró el aroma y las palabras que Tony murmuraba y miró por la ventanilla. Estaba amaneciendo.

Tony había ido por Peter. Se había preocupado por Peter… y de cierta forma al parecer también por él.

***

Cuando estacionó frente a la casa suspiró apretando el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba molesto. No podía dejar de pensar en que su Omega se había encontrado otro Alfa en medio de la noche y que estaba muy cerca de ella, dejando que tocara su marca. Aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que a pesar de haber puesto aquella marca en el Omega nunca le pidió que fuera realmente su Omega.

─Maldita sea…─ gruñó disponiéndose a mirar a su primo y a Steve. Ambos dormían plácidamente mientras él estaba teniendo un maldito dolor de cabeza. El chico también lo había asustado, cuando recibió una llamada de la estación de policía no dudó en tomar la camioneta que queda en la propiedad de Rogers para los empleados ─Ven Peter, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Otro con el sueño pesado, por poco tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera del vehículo y luego para agilizar más las cosas lo levantó. Se sorprendió un poco por lo ligero que resultó mientras subía las escaleras. Aunque casi lo deja caer cuando pasó por la habitación de Bruce y escuchó es inconfundible sonido de un gemido seguido de jadeos y gruñidos.

Al parecer Bruce cedió al culo que se le paseaba frente a él. Sinceramente eso lo sorprendió, bromeaba con Banner sobre que tuviera una aventura pero no esperó que él lo hiciera realmente.

Dejó a Peter en su cama y le sacó las zapatillas para luego taparlo. Ignoró los sonidos que salían de aquel cuarto al pasar por ahí y bajó para despertar a Rogers. Su ego nuevamente fue golpeado y por el mismo Omega por obviamente no poder cargarlo como hizo con Peter.

─Rogers, vamos despierta─ Steve por suerte despertó aunque se veía somnoliento y perdido. Al bajar se apoyó en él y mientras caminaba Tony lo tomó de la cintura como un reflejo. Suspiró aliviado cuando Steve pareció más atento con no tropezar con sus propios pies mientras subían las escaleras.

─¿Q-Qué es ese r-ruido?

─Nada─ respondió alentándolo a seguir su camino cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Bruce. Notó que Steve arrastró las palabras ─Yo te ayudo.

No esperó una confirmación. Sin mucha delicadeza dejó que el Omega callera en la cama y le sacó sus zapatillas, no planeaba ir más lejos pero al parecer Steve quería estar más cómodo aun porque se había desabrochado los pantalones e intentaba bajarlos.

─Dijiste que ayudarías…

─Oh, claro. Sí─ no es como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo ya y además lo había tocado mucho antes. Tragó fuertemente saliva, algo en él le gritaba tocar y marcar nuevamente al Omega que tenía frente a él. Que sacara cualquier rastro de otro Alfa de él.

Fue malditamente despacio, mordió su labio inferior cuando sacó su pantalón y desabrochó su camisa. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron los muslos del Omega y comenzó a sentirse embriagado.

_Mio._

Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo, constatando que no hubiera rastro de otro Alfa en él. Satisfecho al ver el estremecimiento de su Omega entre más tocaba, sonriendo al llegar a su marca.

─Me gustas mucho Steve, siento ganas de mantenerte en mi torre para que nadie te toque o te vea y si alguien se te acerca quiero que vea que tienes mi marca. ¿Eso tiene algún sentido para ti? Casi no nos conocemos, pero… Dios, creo que voy a sufrir cuando vuelva a mi hogar y no te tenga conmigo.

Su boca habló sin que pudiera evitarlo, no tendría que estar diciendo esas cosas pero era lo más sincero que podía ser.

─Creo que también podría enloquecer ante la ida de que en mi ausencia otros Alfas van a rondarte. Hoy quería arrancar la mano de esa mujer, quería…

─Tony─ desvió su vista de su marca y vio directamente a los ojos azules de su Omega. Los parpados de Steve estaban a punto de cerrarse ─Voy a ir a Nueva York con Clint y Loki… creo que podría verte allá.

─Quiero hacer algo más que verte─ le sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado al aceptar lo que sus instintos le gritaban desde que llegó a este lugar ─Dime una cosa Steve, ¿Quién es tu Alfa?

Sus uñas rasparon la marca que él había hecho a su Omega. No quería que nadie más lo tocara. Sentía algo salvaje en su interior quemar ante la idea de que su Omega estuviera con otro.

─¿Quién es tu Alfa?

Repitió la pregunta gruñendo sin poder evitarlo, dejando que sus feromonas le dijeran al Omega que estaba marcando el lugar como su propiedad para alejar a cualquier otro Alfa.

─Tu…─ Steve parpadeó frunciendo el ceño aparentemente intentando no volver a dormirse ─Tu eres mi Alfa, Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis… no me maten o maldigan por la tardanza. Mil disculpas, pero tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y no logre conectarme antes o escribió y editar los capítulos que tendría que haber subido hace rato.  
> Espero que sigan siguiendo esta historia al igual que las demás si es que sigue otros fanfics míos.   
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en algunos sitios hay más apoyo que otros pero no quita que me alegren cada comentario =) me da gusto saber que lo que escribo gusta.
> 
> Gracias por leer, besos!!


	18. Capítulo 17

La primera vez que se emborrachó fue durante la fiesta de graduación de la generación del hermano de Clint. Tenía dieciséis años y esa noche aprendió dos valiosas lecciones: nunca aceptar una bebida abierta de un extraño y designar a alguien confiable para que se mantuviera sobrio y vigilara que las cosas no se les fuera de las manos.

Lo primero lo aprendió cuando luego de beber una cerveza ofrecida por uno de los chicos que estaban en la fiesta se sintió tan eufórico y fuera de sí que terminó desnudo en la casa de Carter cometiendo así una tontería que casi le costó su amistad con Peggy, causó que Sharon tuviera que irse antes de lo previsto de la casa de sus tíos (y de la peor forma) y para rematar sufrió una descompostura que por poco hizo que su madre lo llevara al hospital de lo mal que estaba. Lo segundo lo aprendió luego de esa noche también cuando Clint contó que a él no le fue mejor y que Loki (el que no bebía y tenía que vigilar) terminó con un ojo morado y la promesa de no volver a ir a una maldita fiesta de adolescentes estúpidos.

Entonces a partir de esa noche Steve se prometió no beber más de la cuenta y en lo posible evitarlo.

Pero su promesa se fue al demonio anoche cuando tomó de más con Peggy. No recordaba mucho para ser sincero. Tenía pequeños flashes de estar en la barra pidiendo una cerveza, caminar muy rápido junto con Peggy y luego... Tony sobre él.

 _"--Dime una cosa Steve, ¿Quién es tu Alfa?_ "

Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de la voz de Tony se sintió como si lo tuviera contra su oído ahora mismo. Pero no, Tony estaba durmiendo como todos los demás en la casa. Él era el único despierto a las seis de la mañana, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y con la vergüenza de no saber qué había pasado anoche y peor, cual había sido su respuesta a esa pregunta. Si es que realmente Tony la hizo y no era un malentendido suyo.

_"--¿Quién es tu Alfa?"_

Dios... parecía real, pero no recordaba más nada.

Golpeó su frente contra la mesa de la cocina. Todo iba bien, Tony se iría y podrían verse de vez en cuando por Peter. No habría nada que los incomodara, como dos adultos podrían mantener un buen trato cuando se vieran sin dar más importancia a la necesitaría a lo que hicieron. Pero ahora todo no iba a ir tan bien.

No podría olvidar aquella pregunta, la marca en su cuello o cómo se siente tener a Tony a su lado. El aroma del Alfa en su cuarto haciendo que se sintiera seguro y a gusto al igual que si estuviera en su nido.  
Todo se sentía más personal y eso complicaba que pudiera verlo como si nada en un futuro.

El sonido de unos pasos lo alertó y se sentó bien. Viendo su taza con el café frío que no bebió por estar pensando.

\--Buen día-- saludó a Bruce, que estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una remera blanca un tanto holgada y unas zapatillas deportivas negras. Más casual de lo que acostumbró usar durante su estadía.

Y...un aroma familiar estaba mezclado con el del Alfa.

\--Buenos días, Steven.

\--"Steve", mi mamá solo me llamaba así cuando estaba enojada así que Steve esta bien.

\--Ok-- el doctor se veía incómodo. Obviamente no esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto --. Iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

\--Si, unos analgésicos-- sonrió avergonzado, dejando sus preguntas para Clint.

_¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?_

\--Te aconsejo beber sólo agua y no café.

Le agradeció el consejo saliendo de la cocina sin esperar a ver que se fuera de la casa. Lo mejor para no pensar en problemas propios era meterse en los asuntos ajenos.

En su cuarto estaba Tony. Peter dormía profundamente y Clint no estaba en su cuarto así que sólo quedaba el de Bruce. Y sí, ahí se encontraba su amigo.

Clint estaba abrazando una almohada y las sábanas eran un revoltijo al final de la cama. Pero él detallito que más llamaba la atención de Steve era que su amigo estaba desnudo y apestando a Alfa.

\--Clint, despierta-- pateó la cama insistente haciendo al Beta gruñir una maldición --¡Clint!

\--Me duele...

\--Me imagino que si-- su cara comenzó a calentarse al recordar la primera vez que estuvo con Tony. Su cuerpo se preparaba naturalmente a la intrusión del miembro de un Alfa pero aun así al otro día cuando el calor del momento se fue...

No, no pienses en ello ahora.

Negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. Clint no era un Omega, es un Beta masculino, tener sexo con un Alfa no siendo un Omega o siquiera estar acostumbrado a tener sexo con hombres no era una gran idea.

\--Te prepararé la bañera, levántate y vuelve a tu cuarto. Cuando salgas te daré algo para el dolor.

\--Steveee... me duele...

\--Nadie te mandó a acostarte con Bruce.

\--Lo necesitaba, además no hicimos mucho-- se quejó al girar y mirar a Steve --. Mi culo sigue intacto, bueno, más o menos. La pierna es lo que está matando.

\--¿No hicieron... mucho?

\--Ayúdame a llegar al baño y luego hablamos como colegialas que perdieron la virginidad con los chicos populares.

\--Está bien-- sonrió negando con la cabeza --. Aunque creo que fue con los nerds.

Ambos se rieron. Bromear estaba bien, la tensión se disipó un poco y pudo ayudar a Clint a llegar a su cuarto para tomar sus pastillas y luego darse un baño. Ayudó a Clint a meterse en la bañera para que no mojara el yeso. Dejándolo por fin solo fue a su cuarto.

Y Tony no estaba.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Quería aclarar las cosas con él y no estaba seguro de si le gustaría en lo que terminaría esa conversación. Pero no era un cobarde o un niño, tratar el asunto era lo apropiado.

Tocó la marca en su cuello pero quitó la mano rápidamente. No había tiempo para que pensara tanto. Tal vez no significaba nada para Tony. Muchos Alfas disfrutaban de dejar su marca no por estar interesado en emparejarse sino por lo bien que se sentían por las endorfinas y demás que la glándula Omega creaba durante un momento de extasis.

Aunque... Tony le mencionó que nunca había dejado su marca. Así que tal vez todo ya no significa "un buen recuerdo" y ahora lo que hicieron sería algo más especial...Dios, estaba siendo cursi.

Definitivamente no tendría que ponerse a pensar tanto.

\--¿Piensas quedarte ahí más tiempo?-- Cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el susto. Evitó saltar o hacer alguna otra estupidez como gritar --No te encontré en la cama cuando desperté.

\--Si, bueno, me acostumbre a madrugar...

\--Con cómo estabas anoche pensé que no sabría de ti hasta el mediodía.-- Levantó una ceja ante el tono de reproche en su voz. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar, notando que Tony se veía como si acabara de despertar y no hubiera tenido tiempo siquiera de acomodar su cabello alborotado con su mano.

\--Deberías tomar un baño.

\--Tu también, tienes aún un poco del aroma de otro Alfa-- Steve parpadeó por el comentario, no tenía vestigios de que hubiera estado cerca de otro Alfa. Es más, apestaba a Tony, pero de una manera en la que ambos aromas se sentía en armonía. Como si fueran uno.

\--Tony...-- llevó una de su manos a su cuello. No sintió dolor, así que supuso que no fue marcado nuevamente. Pero aun de esa manera sintió un poco de pánico, la segunda vez que Tony dejó su marca no dolió como la primera vez que lo hizo.

\--¿Si?

Tony se veía despreocupado mientras se recostaba nuevamente para seguir durmiendo, como si esa fuera su cama. Y el aroma más fuerte en el cuarto podía confundir a cualquiera de que si pertenece a Tony el cuarto y lo que hay en el. Pero de nuevo, Tony no se veía nada afectado. Eso tenía que desparecer sus sospechas, él no se vería tan tranquilo si se hubiera unido a un Omega con el que planeaba tener una aventura solamente. Ya que aunque no lo hablaron exactamente estaba implícito que lo que sucedió entre ellos sería solamente una aventura. Nada más.

Miró fijamente a Tony. Se había vuelto a dormir, aparentemente pensando que sería el único que volvería a la cama por como se estiró para ocupar la mayor parte. Negó con la cabeza, de verdad no conocía a Tony pero no creía que lo marcaría sin preguntar si él estaba de acuerdo.

Y no se sentía diferente. Se supone que debía de sentirse... No tenía idea, pero diferente era seguro o al menos fue lo que le había dicho su madre cuando preguntó sobre los lazos. No había indagado mucho sobre ese tema, mucho menos con su madre, Sarah se veía triste cuando él preguntó en esa ocasión que decidió no atormentar a su madre. No tenía mucho conocimiento de qué sentiría su alguna vez se uniera a un Alfa. Pero lo único que sentía era un dolor de cabeza insoportable.  
Así que no. No se había unido a un Alfa. No había ningún lazo irrevocable. Su aroma estaba mezclado armoniosamente con el de Tony por compartir tiempo juntos y estar en contacto físico constante.

Dejó de mirarlo como si lo hubieran golpeado en el rostro. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y que su estomago se retorcía, una sensación extraña y molesta. Y no por la resaca, sino por la realización de que estaba decepcionado.

\--¿Steve?

_"--¿Quién es tu Alfa?"_

Realmente le había hecho aquella pregunta. Sí se trataba de un recuerdo. Tony había demandado saber, inspeccionó cada pulgada de su cuerpo en busca del rastro de otro Alfa, lo había visto fijamente como si lo quisiera sólo para él... No fue un sueño.

\--...¿Qué es? ¿Sientes que vas a vomitar?-- Tony se había levantado y lo miraba preocupado, cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos sujetar su rostro. No le extrañó que se hubiera despertado, sin darse cuenta había dejado que sus emociones lo controlarán haciendo que su aroma alertará al Alfa en su cuarto.

Ahora deseaba sufrir una resaca que lo alejara de todo racionalismo. No quería pensar en que tenía razón desde un principio, todo fue una pésima idea. Esto iba a doler, cuando terminara y Tony vuelva a su vida diaria no sería más que una persona más con la que se acostó.

>>\--Debí ir por ti apenas Clint me dijo dónde estabas. No te ves bien, Steve... dime qué te duele. No sé qué hacer, usualmente soy el que está en tu lugar y Pepper en el mio ahora... ¿Steve? Sólo no te desmayes, dime algo...

\--Estoy bien.

Bueno, no sonó bien y que sintiera la necesidad de buscar más contacto no lo hacía sentir mejor. Esto lo estaba avergonzado, él no era así. Contaba con un buen manejo de sus emociones, pero ahora se veía con la penosa necesidad de querer buscar consuelo en Tony.

_No seas patético, controlate de una buena vez..._

Se reprendió mentalmente y se obligó a alejarse un poco.

\--Si, claro y ahora dirás que vas a ir a trabajar. Te conozco, irás porque no quieres sentirte un holgazán o débil. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Te quedaras aquí. Esto golpea todo mi ego y orgullo pero no puedo cargarte si te desmayas...

\--No me conoces.

Tony no se vio molesto por la interrupción. Parpadeó y de preocupado pasó a verse incómodo.

\--Si, no te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero con lo poco que conozco de ti creo que es suficiente. Se que hay mucho más, pero... maldición, esto se siente como si se pusiera serio y no soy bueno en este tipo de conversaciones. Esperaba tener unas horas de anticipación para no arruinarlo, lo que creo que es lo mejor antes de que suelte algo estúpido o impropio. Se que eres muy mojigato y te enojas por nada... ¡Y ahí está! ¡Ya lo vez, lo estoy empeorando! Mierda... Solo métete a la cama y olvidaba esto.

No supo bien qué fue. Si la mirada inusualmente suplicante o la forma gentil en el sujeto sus muñecas atrayéndolo a la cama, pero terminó cediendo y recostandose con Tony mientras que escuchaba que su malestar pasaría pronto si descansaba.

El alfa estaba siendo considerado y parecía reacio a abandonarlo por el momento. Se sintió bien cerrar los ojos y dejar que lo tratara no como si fuera débil e inútil, sino como si fuera valioso y le importara su bienestar de verdad. Susurrando que descansara tranquilo al tiempo que daba suaves besos en su hombro hasta que luego de unos minutos sólo se quedaron recostados sin decir o hacer nada. Demostrando con su aroma que estaba a gusto tranquilizando a Tony y haciendo que pudiera dormirse nuevamente.

Se permitió pensar por un momento que él era...

_"--Tu eres mi Alfa, Tony"_

\--Oh por...

Evitó saltar de la cama. No podía creerlo, ¿realmente había dicho aquello? Eso estaba mal, muy mal, no pudo aceptar a Tony como su Alfa cuando estaba ebrio.

¿Qué clase de idiota hacía algo así?

Podía imaginar la mirada de su madre y a Bucky... No, pensar en lo que ellos dirían no era una gran idea ahora.

Suspiró intentando relajarse, no quería volver a despertar a Tony. Con la mayor calma posible se levantó de la cama dejando su almohada para ser abrazada en su lugar.

Salió del cuarto lo más sigilosamente posible y estaba por dirigirse a las escaleras cuando un muy apurado Peter pasó junto a él corriendo hacia el baño al final del pasillo.

\--Cuidado, adolescente con resaca en casa-- Clint caminaba lentamente usando de apoyo las paredes para llegar a las escaleras.

\--¿Con resaca?

Recordó que Peter tenía una pequeña fiesta de despedida anoche.

\--Sip. Tony fue por él cuando llamaron de la estación, se metió en una batalla campal o algo así.

\--¿Batalla campal? ¿Tony fue por Peter? Tendré una charla con ese niño.

\--Sipi. No lo regañes mucho.

\--¿Y él me trajo a casa también?

\--¿Tony? Creo que si, yo estaba ocupado. ¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí contestandome con preguntas o me ayudaras a bajar las escaleras?

\--Oh... Lo siento-- de inmediato fue hacia el Beta para ayudarlo a bajar. Intentó recordar pero su memoria comenzaba a fallar mientras hablaba con Peggy --Tu hermano preguntó por ti.

Clint gruñó por lo bajo lo que seguramente era una grosería. Steve recordó subir a la camioneta de Peggy y luego... Tony gruñó. Tony estaba enojado, caminaba adelante de él y...

_"--Dime una cosa Steve, ¿Quién es tu Alfa?"_

\--No te ves como si te hubieran follado con ira anoche. Por como se veía Tony, cuando dije que te escapaste como todo un ninja para ir a beber con tu muy buena amiga Alfa, pensé que al pobre tipo le estallaria la vena de la frente y que no te dejaría llegar a la entrada de la casa antes de saltar sobre ti para joderte en el suelo como un animal iracundo de ira y gritar " _Mío, mío, mío..."_ como en las películas porno que veíamos en el auditorio de la escuela cuando nos tocaba limpiar el lugar.

Tony había estado celoso de Peggy. No lo tenía claro en su mente pero al parecer eso había pasado.

\--Creo que Tony quiere marcarme de nuevo y eso podría formar un lazo...

\--Y te sorprende porque...

\--¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Él no quería nada serio, solo sexo. ¿Recuerdas? Ni siquiera nos conocemos realmente, solo se lo básico y lo que Loki me mostró de Internet estos días y si me guío por eso puedo decir que Tony no quiere terminar por formar un lazo con un Omega por el que se encapricho. ¿Y si lo hace... y luego se arrepiente? Me hará a un lado y estaré unido a un Alfa de por vida que no me quiere ver ni por casualidad. Él encontrará a otro Omega y se unirá haciéndome su segundo. Seré...

\--No me esta quedando claro si eres vidente o estas describiendo la novela de las tres.

\--Clint...

\--Steve, tu nunca serás el segundo de ningún Alfa. Y no creo que Stark sea de los que quieren terminar con un harén de Omegas-- Clint se rió antes de llegar al sofá y soltar el brazo de Steve para lanzarse --No puedo decir exactamente qué quiere Stark de ti, pero se que tu harás lo que quieras y lo que elijas será lo correcto. Quién sabe, tal vez tengan siete hijos, se amen para siempre, su vida sexual sea espléndida y viviremos del dinero de Stark como reyes.

\--¿Viviremos?-- Levantó una ceja ante el discurso de Clint. Él veía la unió Alfa-Omega como algo tan simple y sin importancia.

\--Fui tu amigo durante la pobreza y ahora que vas a unirte a un Alfa rico de por vida me abandonaras. ¿En serio Steve?

\--No soy pobre...

Negó con la cabeza dispuesto a dejar a Clint y ver a Peter. Hablar con el Beta sobre su incertidumbre con respecto a lo que quería Tony con él no fue buena idea.

\--Comparados con Stark nosotros somos como mendigos, Steve. ¡Mendigos!

Bien, tampoco fue tan malo porque ahora estaba riendo mientras subía las escaleras. Se sentía más relajado. Y tal vez estaba volviéndose loco por nada, Tony seguramente reaccionó mal por sus instintos y nada más, terminarían con una relación respetuosa por Peter y con el tiempo olvidaría que alguna vez llevó la marca de Stark.

Y podía ignorar que eso último lo amargaba.

\--¿Peter?-- Entró al baño sin tocar al escuchar sonidos de arcadas.

Peter se encontraba literalmente abrazando el escusado, pálido como un papel y la cara empapada por el sudor.

\--Steve... No me siento bien.

\--Puedo notarlo-- podría regañarlo más tarde. Por el momento intentaría alejar la cabeza del menor del escusado y de paso no pensar en el Alfa que dormía en su cama.

***  
 _ **\--Entonces no tengo que ir urgentemente a donde ustedes para arreglar algún desastre de Tony, calmar a la prensa y disculparme por él con algún pobre Omega... Bruce, dime que no tengo que preocuparme. Por favor, Tony sonaba tan eufórico y... feliz cuando habló conmigo que no pude preguntar si hizo una de las suyas**_.

Bruce no supo bien si era buena idea contar como al parecer su amigo estaba más que sólo encaprichado con Rogers. Realmente podía ver como ellos de alguna manera encajaban juntos. Tony se veía relajado, a gusto, sin la necesidad de actuar frente a aquel Omega.

\--No te preocupes.

Suspiró esperando lo mejor. Steve no se veía como un casa fortunas y es más, al parecer no sabía el alcance financiero de Tony. Y si lo hacía feliz y lo alejaba de las fiestas bienvenido sea.

_**\--¿Y qué hay de ti? Tony mencionó que estas detrás de un Omega. Lo único que me falta es que sigas los pasos de nuestro amigo, Bruce.** _

Claro, Tony no tenía tiempo para contarle sobre Steve pero si para hablar de Clint.

\--Es un Beta, de categoría bajo. No es un Omega...

_**\--¡Es cierto! ¡estás teniendo una aventura con un hombre casado!** _

\--¿Qué? ¡No! Es divorciando y no es una aventura. Nosotros no...

No podía negar que hicieron algo. No con cómo anoche se dejó llevar un poco y manoseo a su antojo al Beta y lo hizo suplicar por más... y no, no quería recordar que tan perfecto se veía Clint suplicando y ofreciéndose.

 _ **\--Ustedes me están haciendo envejecer antes de tiempo. Bruce no hagas nada que yo no haría, se el hombre responsable que eres y cuídate a ti y a Tony por favor. Tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto**_.

\--Adiós, Pepper.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y suspiró viendo una vidriera de una tienda. No estaba prestando atención pero sí notó el reflejo de un hombre castaño detrás de él.

La cara del hermano de Clint no reflejaba ninguna simpatía. Francamente el tipo se veía preparado para patear culos y en especial el de Bruce.

\--¿Qué crees que haces con Clinton?

Esta era la primera vez que se dirigía a él y sonaba más que molesto. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, nunca pensó en preguntar y mucho menos al ver la enemistad entre los hermanos.

\--Tu hermano es solo mi amigo.

Y si pensó que lo dicho calmaria al hombre estaba equivocado. Al contrario, acortó la distancia y su mandíbula se veía tan tensa que Bruce no se sorprendería si se rompieran sus dientes el mismo de esa manera.

\--Aléjate de mi hermano. Ya es suficiente con lo de Laura para que por tu culpa hablen sobre él también.

\--Escucha... No se que hablaran sobre Clint. Pero solo somos amigos-- intento razonar e ignoró las miradas curiosas en ellos.

\--¿No sabes? Qué no eras tú el que se folló a Clint cuando salió ebrio del bar en el estacionamiento. No eres el dichoso Alfa que se instaló en la casa donde se está quedando para hacer Dios sabrá qué a tu antojo.

Bruce se sorprendió por cómo los rumores recorrían el lugar exagerado y cambiando lo ocurrido.

\--¡Mi hermano no es una puta! ¡Vuelve por donde viniste y alejarte de él!

\--¡Barton!-- ambos giraron el rostro para ver a Carter acercarse a ellos rápidamente con el ceño fruncido --Espero que no estés causando problemas de nuevo, Barney. Siempre puedes pasar un día o dos en una celda si pienso que necesitas tiempo para pensar en lo que haces.

Bruce arrugó la nariz por el aroma picante de la mujer, un Alfa. Evitaba estar junto a otros de su casta ya que usualmente el aroma de otros Alfas le resulta chocante y lo tensa involuntariamente. Pero ésta vez la cercanía de esta mujer fue bienvenida ya que hizo que el Beta frente a él retrocediera y luego de escupir las palabras: "estúpidos Alfas" se fue dedicándole una mirada de odio.

El tipo era raro.

Y ahora tenía a otra persona que lo miraba con desagrado a su lado.

\--Bien, no son los dos pero al menos tengo a uno-- La mujer estaba claramente en su territorio, segura de que el forastero lo sabría y evitaría hacer algo estúpido frente a ella --Quiero hablar contigo, sígueme.

Bruce se acomodo los anteojos antes de seguir al Alfa. Ella no esperó respuesta antes, había girado segura de que iría detrás. Mostrando de esa forma más dominio.

Al menos la oficial no se veía en busca de una pelea. Aunque tampoco con intenciones de ser agradable.

*** 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente, lamento decir a los que esperaban lemon de Bruce y Clint de nuevo .... oleeeeé... ok, no jaja el capítulo que sigue será de ellos en su gran mayoría. ;)
> 
> *Un Alfa puede marcar a mas de un Omega. Legalmente se prohíbe más de tres pero pueden más. En cambio un Omega sólo puede recibir la marca de un Alfa y formar un lazo (depender de las feromonas que produzca ese único Alfa y sentirse atraído sexualmente sólo por él durante o fuera de sus celos). El lazo puede romperse con la muerte del Alfa u Omega.


End file.
